Fan Girls and Soda Pop
by mothraisnotapokemon
Summary: kiba gets a fan girl, at first he is against the idea but after seeing Hinata's reaction to the fan girl, Kiba decides to use this to his advantage to get hinata to admit that she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fan Girls and Soda Pop.

Kiba was confused, that was a generally stated fact. First off, he had the fan girl, who could be considered a borderline stalker; second Hinata was jealous of the fan girl. Kiba frowned as he waited for the fan girl to exit the store so they could go to the movies. He wasn't going to go but seeing the disapproving frown that crossed faintly across Hinata's face Kiba had to say yes.

He was still irritated at her for turning him down. They had gone on dates as friends for three years till Naruto returned. Kiba crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Then when he had finally developed enough courage and planned the perfect night to ask her to be his girlfriend, he already considered her his girlfriend but having her say it would confirm it, and she had turned him down, because Naruto had paid attention to her, so she thought she had a chance.

She didn't and he had told her that. She had just stood up and left him there in the restaurant and two hours later he had received the annoying "what did I tell you" phone call from Shino. Kiba snickered, Shino could be considered as Hinata's girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" the girl asked him as she exited the store. "Kiba-kun?" she asked.

"What? Yeah I am." Kiba answered. The fan girl smiled at her and wrapped her arms around his arm. Kiba frowned; it wasn't that much fun unless Hinata was here to watch.

Shino would never understand his teammates, and as things progressed he realized that he never would want to. Especially once puberty hit Kiba hard with a bat, Shino really didn't care to know them. At the moment he was watching his normally silent and shy teammate pace the length of his room. She had been doing this for 30 minutes, and had been acting strange for 3 weeks, 2days, 7 hours, 15 minutes and 23 seconds. Not that he was counting. The real reason behind her strange behavior was Kiba's fan girl. Hinata looked at Shino who was still staring at her, waiting for her to answer the question he had asked 30 minutes ago. She frowned and stopped pacing.

"I'm not jealous Shino-kun." Hinata answered irritated. Shino said nothing knowing that she was going to say more. "I don't care that she kissed him and he let her. I don't really!" Shino stared at her, disbelieving that she was telling the truth.

At first Shino had been amused that Kiba had a stalker, and then he had become annoyed because Kiba was being Kiba and using the fan girl to upset Hinata. At first Kiba had been avoiding his fan girl at all cost, but when he started to notice that Hinata was reacting, or becoming jealous as Kiba had told him while he smiled widely. Kiba started acknowledging the stalker, Kiba's smile growing at every frown and glare that crossed Hinata's face.

"Hinata sit down." Shino commanded. Hinata did sit down beside him. "Maybe you should talk to Kiba about this." Hinata stared at Shino wide eyed.

"There is nothing to talk about, beside that girl is with him." Shino noticed the venomous tone Hinata used on the word girl, and sighed. He was no longer amused at the situation.

"He's trying to annoy you." Shino informed Hinata. "Just ignore him." Hinata nodded, that was a good idea, she was would ignore Kiba. She smiled brightly at Shino putting her hand on his.

"Let's go see a movie Shino-kun." Hinata stated as she stood pulling Shino along, he sighed understanding that he was now going to be used to play Kiba's game. Shino had the urge to sigh but refrained. She was his teammate and he did prefer her over Kiba, so maybe being used to make Kiba jealous would be slightly, just slightly amusing.

Shino said nothing as he walked with Hinata, she was holding his hand. As they neared the theater Shino noticed Kiba and the fan girl. Hinata just smiled, even when Kiba noticed them and glared at Shino.

"Hello Kiba." Shino said.

"Hi! Are you guys going to watch the movie with us?" the fan girl asked, smiling brightly from her spot beside Kiba.

"We are." Shino answered, tensing when Hinata wrapped her arms around his arm. Kiba's eye twitched as Hinata smiled sweetly at Shino. Kiba frowned as Shino's ears reddened; Hinata's response was to smile at Kiba.

Kiba had stopped paying attention to his date before the movie even started. Hinata and Shino sat two rows in front of them. Kiba frowned, Hinata was spending more time with Shino, sure they spent time together before but now, she was playing his game, using Shino to make him jealous and it was working. To make matters worse Shino was actually enjoying the attention, so Shino was happy. If Shino was happy then the whole world order had gone to hell.

Kiba looked at the girl; he had forgotten her name again. She was resting her head on his shoulder. It didn't feel as nice as when Hinata did it, he frowned again as he stared at Shino and Hinata. The fan girl looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and returned to staring at the screen uninterested in the movie. Hinata had her head on Shino's shoulder, and Shino had an arm around her shoulder, Hinata had placed it there earlier before the lights went out. Kiba threw some popcorn at Hinata; she turned and frowned at him. Even in the dark he could see her.

"Ignore him." Shino reminded her. Hinata smiled at Shino, and snuggled against him. Shino felt his ears redden even more, and then he frowned when the popcorn bag hit him on the back of the head. His ear blush fading, "Just ignore him." Shino repeated annoyed.

"Poor Shino-kun." She cooed softly, knowing that Kiba was listening. She shifted in her chair, moving so she could examine where the popcorn bag had struck him. Her fingers tangling in his hair, she smiled at him, the soft smile usually saved for Kiba. Shino stared at her his ears reddening, this was more physical contact than he had ever received from her that did not involve tending to his wounds and he was unsure how to deal with this.

"Hinata, you do realize that Kiba is watching." Shino reminded her.

"Just ignore him." she told him with that she rested her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on his. Shino tried to pay attention to the movie, he really did try but from Kiba glaring at him and Hinata touching him it was hard.

"They look cute together." The fan girl whispered to Kiba. "Are they dating?"

"No!" Kiba answered loudly, horrified at the very thought.

"Are you sure?" the fan girl asked watching his reaction.

"Yes!" Kiba yelled loudly.

Shino turned as did the other eight people in the theater who glared at Kiba. Who turned and made eye contact with Shino.

"Kiba is not pleased." Shino whispered to Hinata.

"Ignore him." Hinata told him softly. Silently rejoicing in her victory.


	2. You Know Kiba Right

Chapter 2: You Know Kiba Right

Shino was really starting to get uncomfortable, maybe it was the fact that Hinata was kissing him in front of Kiba or that he was actually enjoying the kiss. Whatever it was he was becoming uncomfortable. She had done this because Kiba had allowed the fan girl to kiss him again. Kiba was staring at her, at them, eyes wide and in shock. At least till Hinata stopped kissing Shino and waved goodbye. Shino was unable to stop the blush that threatened to light his ears on fire or the stupid wave he gave her back.

"What the hell!" Kiba screamed at Hinata as he followed after her. Not before he glared at Shino and growled a warning at him. Shino stopped waving, realizing that he was staring to like being used. He liked it a lot.

Kiba ran after Hinata once he caught up with her growled at her. Hinata looked up at him, an innocent expression on her face. "What the hell was that?!" Kiba yelled at her.

"What was what?" Hinata asked him.

"You kissed him. You kissed Shino." Kiba reminded her.

"And you kissed that girl." Hinata reminded him.

"No she kissed me." Kiba corrected. "You kissed Shino!"

Hinata usually was a sweet and caring person. She was the healer and the understanding one. She had been shy until she started going on friendship dates with Kiba. Then he had helped her become bold and now he would have to deal with what he had created and Hinata would enjoy his every twitch.

"You're trying to make me jealous aren't you?" Kiba asked her annoyed.

"Why would I do that?" Hinata replied, as she undid her hair knowing that Kiba liked her a lot. He would spend hours running his finger through her hair. Kiba stared at her hair as she brushed it with her fingers. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Why would it bother me?" Kiba asked her as he stared at her. His hand moving on it's own to her hair. Hinata moved away from him. Kiba frowned at her; she continued brushing her hair with her fingers.

"I should probably ask Shino if he likes my hair up or down." Hinata told Kiba almost seductively. Kiba frowned at her, his eye twitched again. Hinata smiled at him, he didn't smile back at her.

"I'm not jealous!" Kiba told her. Hinata stopped and walked up to Kiba, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other traced his red stripe. She felt him stop breathing as she leaned closer to him.

"Really?" Hinata asked him, as she leaned in against him. "So I can kiss Shino again, and you wont care. "

Shino was not used to having people just hunt him down and ask him questions. Kiba's fan girl smiled at Shino, a very strange scary smile that made Shino want to slap her. Or maybe it was because the fan girl as Kiba called her had cornered him and decided to play a one sided game of 21 questions.

"You know Kiba right." The fan girl asked him. Shino didn't nod or move all he did was stare at her. "Of course you do you're on the same team." The fan girl answered her own question. "Well I really like him and I was hoping that you would tell him about him. I'd ask Hinata-chan but Kiba wouldn't like that, they were dating once right, but she's dating you now right?" Shino stared at her, he wanted to leave.

So he did, the fan girl stared at him. "Wait!" with that Kiba's fan girl followed after him. "I want to talk to you!" Shino walked a little faster. He didn't like talking to people, even his teammates. Especially his teammates, who just seemed to ask him the stupidest of questions, an example would be Kiba's favorite question. The do you pee bugs question? Even Hinata had stared at Kiba with a look of shock.

"Please Shino-kun." Kiba's fan girl yelled. Shino looked at her, did she just call him Shino-kun. Only Hinata had called him Shino-kun, only she could. Sure the first time Hinata had called him that he had been slightly unsure how to react, he didn't react like Kiba and smile like an idiot, instead he had merely stared at her till she walked away.

"My name is Aburame Shino." Shino informed her. The fan girl only stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but please tell me about Kiba. Please." She begged him.

"Ask him yourself." Shino told her, hoping that would make her leave. When she didn't he left her standing there, why? Because he wanted to leave.

"Can you believe her Akamaru? She came an inch from kissing me then left! I never turned away when she wanted a kiss. I'm not jealous; she can kiss Shino all she wants. Okay no she can't kiss Shino all she wants, but you know what she loves me and wants to get back together with me, all she needs is that extra push." Kiba ranted to Akamaru who had fallen asleep before Kiba had returned. Kiba paused, Hinata still loved him and they could get back together, and the fan girl would be helping him do it.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Shino turned there was Hinata leaning against the Aburame front gate. Shino looked at her, she smiled sweetly at him. He wanted to tell her that Kiba's fan girl had spoken to him but he still wasn't used to talking to his teammate. Sure he talked to them, but that didn't mean that he wanted to.

"What is it?" Shino asked her, putting his hands deep in his pocket.

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" Hinata asked him.

Shino stared at her; he had no idea how to deal with this. Hinata walked closer to him she was looking up at him with puppy eyes. Shino knew he needed to look away, if he didn't he would give in and he could not afford to do that. Only he couldn't turn away from her. Then she spoke and Shino swore that she had some sort of magical power over him.

"Please Shino-kun." Hinata asked him, he hated being called Shino-kun, he wasn't a Shino-kun he was simply Shino. "Please Shino-kun, for me."

She was doing this to annoy Kiba, he was being used and he knew it. Yet he couldn't help but tell her he would. He could hear Kiba already screaming at him, but once he said he would and Hinata hugged him. Shino knew that he was screwed.


	3. I'm not jealous

Chapter 3: I'm Not Jealous

Kiba was not jealous. He was certainly not jealous he had no reason to be after all it was just Shino. The guy who had bugs crawling inside his body, the guy who had a poof for hair. He defiantly was not jealous. Only no one else seemed to agree with him. Akamaru sure didn't agree with him, telling him that Hinata was still mad about the whole "you don't stand a chance with Naruto! He doesn't love you and never will! you are mine and no one else will have you!" scene that Kiba made at the restaurant when she told him she wasn't ready to get into a relationship until she was sure that Naruto would never love her back. Kiba glared at Akamaru.

"I'm not jealous." Kiba yelled finally loudly. Akamaru barked at Kiba with a response. Kiba's eye twitched. "Hinata and Shino don't make a good couple!" Kiba screamed. Downstairs Tsume was looking at numbers for shrinks; her 16 year old son was in great need of a shrink. Hana stared at the ceiling she was going to laugh at her brother's problems but she was having more fun occasionally bringing up little things that made her brothers eye twitch, soon he'd be having a seizure. She'd bring up the small things like Hinata and Shino going on that week long mission with out Kiba. Hana made sure to bring up all the small things that would annoy Kiba.

"You know mom, I bet you Hinata and Shino are probably eloping right now." Hana cheerfully and loudly told her mother. Tsume looked at her daughter then at the ceiling when Kiba's voice was heard. "Hinata wouldn't elope with anyone but me!" Kiba nearly screamed causing Hana to laugh loudly.

Shino was really freaking out, especially when Hinata placed her hand in his. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked Shino. Shino nodded he couldn't speak; they were going to pick up Kiba for the mission. Shino could already feel Kiba glaring holes into his back, he could hear Kiba cursing at him and attempting to throw sharp pointing objects at him. Hinata smiled at him, "Shino-kun, your quieter than normal." He blinked and looked at her, she was concerned, she would be she needed him, to piss off Kiba. "You don't have to do this." She told him softly.

"I'm fine." Shino told her. Squeezing her hand, she smiled at him a bright blinding smile that made his hand twitch and his bugs want to swarm around them.

Akamaru barked, Hinata and Shino where here. Kiba looked at his backpack and then at Akamaru. Kiba walked over to the window, he could see Hinata and Shino they where standing just right so he could. Kiba frowned, as he noticed that Shino was holding Hinata's hand, and Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"Oh I am so not playing this game! If she thinks that I will she's wrong! I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my game!" Kiba stated loudly to Akamaru who only decided that Hinata was better at this game then Kiba.

Earlier in the month when Hinata and Kiba where still dating as friends to her and as boyfriend and girlfriend to Kiba. Shino had been forced, at least that was what he told himself to go with them to an ice cream parlor, and watch as Hinata and Kiba shared a root beer float. Shino had been disgusted that Hinata would drink out of the same glass that Kiba was. Hinata looked at Shino.

"Don't you want anything?" Hinata asked him.

"No." Shino told her as he stared at the menu, or appeared to be. He had seen Hinata in a dress before during the funeral for the Hokeage, she had been twelve and it had been no big deal but now she was 16 it was just plain weird. Maybe it was because Kiba kept on touching her legs under the table or because Kiba was touching her. He didn't know but he felt sick to his stomach.

"Let him be." Kiba told her as he pinched her thigh making her slap his hand under the table. "Is something wrong Hinata? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Hinata blushed and Kiba only smirked wider at her. Shino had the urge to gag, this was just plain disgusting. Hinata seemed to notice the expression and looked at him. He swore that his outfit covered everything but his hands and glasses so there was no way she could notice his expression. Only she did.

"Shino-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm fine." He told her coldly. Apparently too coldly since Kiba frowned at him.

"Don't be pissed off at her." Kiba scolded. "She was just worried about your bug ass."

"Kiba-kun." Hinata pleaded. Shino only stood up and left, teammates where not supposed to be that close, it would disrupt missions if they where.

Shino blinked as the front door to the Inuzuka compound opened and Hana smiling face greeted them. "Well if it isn't the love birds! Kiba! Hinata and her boyfriend Shino are here! Look at how cute they are!" Hana yelled at her brother who was stomping down the stairs, Akamaru laughing behind him. "Look its Mr. Grumpy himself!" Hana told Hinata who had become used to and immune to Kiba and Hana insulting each other.

"How are you doing Hinata?" Hana asked Hinata.

"Fine." Hinata answered her. "How are you doing?"

"Good, you know you and Shino look good together, so cute." Hana teased as Kiba brushed rudely past her.

"We're leaving now!" Kiba yelled as he slammed the door on his sister's face.

"That was rude." Shino told Kiba.

Kiba just ignored him and started walking. "That was rude." Shino repeated. Hinata only nodded and followed with Shino beside her. Akamaru was barking at Kiba who kept on looking back at Hinata and Shino then at Akamaru.

"Why is he doing that?" Shino asked Hinata discreetly.

"Because he's annoyed and jealous, Kiba is very jealous." Hinata answered softly, occasionally waving at Kiba when he looked back at them. Shino raised an eyebrow at her, as he began to wonder how sharing the tent was going to work. Shino would have to sleep in the middle again instead of Hinata. This would be fine with him.

It was sometimes hard to fall asleep with Hinata and Kiba giggling or having to order Kiba to go to sleep and stop molesting Hinata. Since hearing Hinata's muffled gasps and moans was a little irritating when he was trying to sleep. Especially when Kiba would start growling, Shino swore he was going to kill one of them, and then as if a miracle had occurred Hinata and Kiba broke up. This meant no more annoying moments and having to suppress the urge to throw up. As long as Hinata didn't expect him to touch her, he was fine. If it was necessary he would but other than that he was fine with holding hands.

The walk was done in silence and occasional barks and growls. That led to Kiba and Akamaru walking in the middle of Hinata and Shino. Kiba ignored anything Hinata and Shino said so they had to direct their questions and statements to Akamaru who would in turn tell Kiba, who would direct the answer to Akamaru. It was an endless cycle of annoyance. Till the sun began to set, and the issue of who slept where began.

"I get middle." Kiba said automatically. Shino stared at him as did Hinata. Shino only rolled his eyes and helped Hinata set up camp. "Since that is where I always sleep." Kiba replied coldly to Shino. "Isn't that right Akamaru." Akamaru barked something that made Kiba's eye twitch, the twitch cause Hinata to smile and Shino to feel that these three days and four nights where going to be the longest.

After the tent was set up and the sleeping bags laid out it was time to sleep. Kiba slept in the middle with Shino by the tent flap and Hinata at the back, with Akamaru curled on her side. After some tense silence, and reassurance that Shino was sleeping Kiba rolled over on his side and looked at Hinata.

"I'm not jealous." Kiba whispered to Hinata as he poked her with his finger.

"I'm trying to sleep." Hinata whispered back.

"You're the one that is jealous." Kiba told her. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him. He was now leaning over her and smirking. "You're jealous of my fan girl." Kiba taunted her, his finger on her nose.

"I'm dating Shino." Hinata answered back as she swatted his hand away from her face.

"No your not, you lie." Kiba told her.

"She doesn't, go to sleep and leave Hinata alone." Shino told Kiba.

"You can't be dating Hinata!" Kiba yelled at Shino now sitting up.

"Go to sleep!" Hinata commanded Kiba.

"Why so you crawl into Shino's sleeping bag and play where did my finger go!" Kiba yelled at her.

"That's vile." Hinata told Kiba.

"You didn't seem to mind." Kiba reminded her.

"You know what I'm going to sleep in Shino's sleeping bag and sleep." Hinata told Kiba as she crawled over him and cuddled with Shino whose ears where once again close to lighting on fire. Kiba glared at them, Akamaru only barked at Kiba with an "I told you so" bark. After some growling Kiba finally drifted off to sleep, and soon so did everyone else.

Shino was once again the first to wake up; when he did he realized that Hinata was curled against him, using his arm as a pillow her legs tangled in his. "Hinata." Shino whispered against her ear as he nudged her. She opened her eyes, stretching before snuggling closer to him. "You have to wake up." Shino told her.

"It's cold." Hinata answered into his jacket.

"The sun is rising." Shino told her.

"You're warm." Hinata told him. "You smell good."

"Hinata." Shino stated, she sighed and sat up stretching.

"What?" She asked him sweetly.

"My arms asleep." Shino stated softly.

"Sorry." She apologized to him.

Kiba opened his eyes Hinata and Shino had already left. He frowned and sat up Akamaru was barking Hinata was making breakfast, it was an easy mission. All they had to do was ensure a wedding went off without a hitch. Kiba laid back down, he didn't want to guard a wedding, they where so boring and stuffy. At least he didn't have to wear a tux.

Hinata smiled as Shino brought her the fish he had caught. "Thanks, is Kiba up yet?" Hinata asked him. Shino only shrugged and sat down beside her.

"What's for breakfast?" Kiba asked as he sat down beside Hinata.

"Fish with mushrooms and rice." Hinata told him.

"That sounds good." Kiba told her as he stretched. "What's so important about this wedding?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at Shino wondering if she should tell Kiba or if Shino should. Shino decided to handle the matter and looked at Kiba.

"The joining of two clans." Shino answered simply.

"That's it?" Kiba said as he started grabbing some mushrooms.

"No, there is an ex to the bride who has made threats to ensure the wedding doesn't happen." Hinata answered as she checked the rice. Shino handed Hinata a fish then handed one to Kiba. "We are here to ensure this wedding happens."

Kiba frowned, he hated weddings. Shino frowned he hated weddings and Hinata she only sighed, she hated weddings. Hinata looked at her two teammates and smiled, placing her hands on theirs. "It'll be fun." She lied.


	4. Merely Annoyed

Chapter 4: Merely Annoyed

"She's only dating you because she's jealous." Kiba told Shino. Shino said nothing as he sat there in the hot spring. Kiba was glaring at him and Shino didn't care, that was annoying Kiba to no end. "She doesn't really like you." Kiba told Shino hopping that would get his attention, it didn't Shino was too busy relaxing. Kiba and Akamaru looked up as the door opened and Hinata entered, Kiba stared at her wide eyed, she was wearing a bikini.

"How's the water?" Hinata asked.

"Fine." Shino answered. "What are you wearing?"

"A bikini." She answered as she lowered herself into the water.

"Why are you wearing a bikini?" Kiba asked her.

"Because I can Kiba." She answered.

"Well you can't!" Kiba told her loudly.

"She can wear what she wants." Shino told Kiba. "She looks…"

"I look?" Hinata asked once Shino stopped talking.

"A hooker sounds about right." Kiba finished Shino's sentence. Hinata glared at Kiba.

"Have you gained weight Kiba?" Hinata asked poking his stomach.

"No!" Kiba yelled grabbing her by the wrist. "I've just gained more muscle."

"Whatever you chose to believe." Hinata told him as she freed her wrist and moved to sit beside Shino. "Now Shino has a great body, so toned and hot, you just want to worship it with every part of your body."

Shino felt his ears turn red, as the image of Hinata doing just that came unwanted in his brain. He shifted and looked away from her, mentally slapping himself and trying to think of anything else but her in that swim suite, kissing him and touching him. Kiba looked at Hinata wide eyed and looked at Shino disgusted as Kiba imagined Hinata doing just that. Kiba shivered in disgust and splashed water on his face.

"Ah my eyes!" Kiba screamed. Hinata and Shino just stared at him. Hinata looked at Shino.

"The wedding went well." Hinata told him.

"The ex couldn't read an invite; there was no need for us to be there." Shino told her. Hinata nodded the good thing was that the ex had arrived three hours after the wedding had finished. The bad thing was that they had been forced to blend in, so the boys wore tuxes and Hinata wore a dress. She would have been fine with the dress, if it hadn't been to short, low cut and the strap on her right shoulder kept on falling.

"At least the cake was good." Hinata told Shino. He nodded cake and champagne, team 8 had been left alone at the dessert table, and they where fine with it.

"I've had better cake." Kiba told them moving to sit beside Hinata. "I can't believe we had to wear tuxes, you look weird without your glasses Shino."

"You have pretty eyes Shino." Hinata told him.

"For a girl." Kiba stated smirking, "I was hit on by all the pretty girls and all Shino had was Hinata to dance with."

Hinata and Shino stared at Kiba once again. Hinata and Shino had danced, or attempted to but Kiba kept on cutting in and made sure to step on Shino's toes and stare down Hinata's dress resulting in her stepping on Kiba's toes and Shino stepping on Kiba's toes. Needless to say Shino's and Kiba's feet hurt. Hinata's did too because of the heels she had worn, it was painful, but once they reached the desert table everything had been good. Hinata had cake that she dipped in the champagne and she had removed her shoes after she had thrown them at Kiba who remarked that he had imagined her in a dress like that but it wasn't cake she had in her mouth. Shino being a dear had hit Kiba on the head and patted Hinata on the shoulder telling her she looked fine.

"You know you should really keep that dress." Kiba told her.

"Why want to wear it?" Hinata asked closing her eyes and relaxing.

"No." Kiba told her leaning back and closing his eyes.

"We leave in the morning." Shino told them. Hinata and Kiba nodded.

The three of them sat there in the warm water, happy until Kiba ruined the moment.

"It's held on by a string?" Kiba said or asked no one really knew.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Your bikini if I pull on it." Kiba stated as he tugged on the sting.

"Kiba leave Hinata alone." Shino told him, placing an arm around Hinata's shoulder and moving her closer to him. Hinata smiled at Kiba, who frowned at her. Shino had touched her willingly.

"You know this is disgusting!" Kiba stated loudly. "Shino has bugs in his body, he pees bugs! I'm normal and really, really good looking. I want to get back together!" Kiba told her.

"You'd have to be dating first." Shino answered. "As Hinata told me, you two were merely friends with what was the word, ah yes, privileges."

"What about your fan girl." Hinata asked.

"I don't like her, she scares me." Kiba told her.

"You are rude Kiba; you are hitting on my girlfriend." Shino informed Kiba.

Hinata and Kiba stared at Shino. "What?" they two confused teens asked.

"Did I stutter?" Shino asked. The two teens stared at him and shook their heads.

"You two are dating?" Kiba asked, still disbelieving.

"Yes we are." Shino stated.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

With that Shino actually kissed Hinata on the forehead. "We are happily dating."

"Really?" Kiba asked again as wide eyes as Hinata was.

"I suggest we turn in." with that Shino stood and exited the water.

"Really?" Kiba repeated even as the door closed leaving Hinata and Kiba in the water.

Hinata and Kiba looked at each other and then at the door. Both wondering what had just happened, Shino had talked a lot, well more then he usually did unless he was explaining something or giving that team speech that was intolerable cruelty after the first three times. But this was speaking to them for the sake of speaking to them.

"You two are dating, really?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"I guess we really are. I have my first boyfriend." Hinata answered.

"What was I?" Kiba asked her.

"I thought we where dating as friends." Hinata answered. Kiba stared at her and pulled on the string that held her top up; once he did that he left her there in the water as he left with her top held in his hand. Kiba turned and looked at her as she covered herself with her arms and glared at him.

"Kiba give it back!" Hinata yelled.

"You want it come and get it." Kiba told her.

"Kiba." Hinata threatened.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Kiba told her holding her top out.

Hinata frowned at Kiba and made and attempt to grab her top. Kiba pulled her top back and laughed as she missed. "Come on I can't be that fast." Kiba taunted.

"Give her back her top." Kiba turned to fast and fell back into the water.

"I thought you where turning in?" Hinata asked as Shino held out a towel for her, still covering her self she exited the water. Kiba stared at them as Shino wrapped the towel around her.

"I believed you two would follow me." Shino admitted. Kiba shook as he stood beside them, Hinata yelled as the water from Kiba's hair hit her. "Kiba that is disgusting."

"How is it disgusting, I'm drying off." Kiba told them. Shino frowned.

"Give her back her top." Shino ordered.

"Give me back my girlfriend." Kiba ordered.

"I really want my top back." Hinata stated.

Both boys looked at her. "I really, really want my top back." Hinata stated. Shino's ears turned red and Kiba frowned. "Please."

After a tense moment Hinata finally got her top back, there was silence as they took turns showering and preparing for bed. Once they had their mats out on the floor and the lights had were turned off. Stuff began to happen, Shino was suddenly missing a pillow and Hinata's blankets had been removed.

"Kiba." Hinata and Shino said annoyed.

"What, Akamaru needs a bed too." Kiba said in his defense.

Hinata sighed and went to the closet where the extra pillow and blanket where. Grabbing the extra blanket and pillow she walked back. Handing Shino the pillow she laid back down and closed her eyes expecting sleep to come. After an hour and sleep didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked at Shino. Where they really dating?

"What's wrong?" Shino asked her.

"Are we dating?" Hinata asked him. Shino turned his head to face her, she was staring at him. "Shino-kun?"

"As long as you want us to we are." Shino answered simply.


	5. Fan Girls Die Randomly

Chapter 5: Fan Girls Die Randomly

Life has a way of biting you in the ass, you could be walking down the street one day and there comes life looking all innocent and then when your least expecting it, it bites you hard on your innocent bum. And all you can do is scream, and glare, because just like that life has runaway and left you with a sore bum.

Shino's ass was proof of that only it wasn't life that bit him it was Akamaru. Who Shino swore was laughing at him. Kiba on the other hand was laughing at him, and laughing hard. Shino hoped he choked.

"Akamaru bit you on the ass!!" Kiba stated happily between laughs, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh that was great, I feel better now, thanks Akamaru." Kiba said once he had finally calmed down. For those that didn't know Kiba had caught a bug, in other words he was sick, and Shino being Shino had decided to inform Kiba that he would escort Hinata to the spring festival since Kiba would be unable to this year.

"That was uncalled for." Shino snapped in his Shino toned voice.

"I think it was very called for." Kiba answered before sneezing, Shino smirked Kiba was the only one he knew that could catch the flu in the summer. "Anyway Hinata wont go for that idea, she'll feel that she has to stay and take care of me, leaving you to go alone. Oh that sounded nice let me repeat that slowly. You. Shino. Will. Go. Alone. "Kiba smiled once he had stated that he returned to resting.

"Actually I already informed Hinata that you requested that she go without you. How considerate, do you not agree." Shino stated smugly, as smugly as Shino could state. "Oh and I informed your fan girl that you require some tending too, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to inform her where you lived and what room was yours."

"You are evil." Kiba replied pointing at his teammate.

Shino said nothing only turned and walked to the door, while Kiba glared at him and Akamaru whined, his mouth felt dirty, Akamaru looked up at Kiba.

"I know Akamaru I hate him too." Kiba stated calmly.

"I heard that." Shino stated as he closed the door behind him.

Hinata was freaking out, she had never been to festival with Shino before, and she always went with Kiba. She went to every festival with Kiba; he was fun and capable of having fun. Shino really wasn't, he made comedians cry and mimes scream in annoyance. She sighed preparing herself for the worst.

Kiba was dealing with the worst the fan girl arrived a few minutes after Shino left. She was in his room sitting on his bed, trying to pet Akamaru who growled at her, Akamaru didn't like her. Kiba knew that if your best friend didn't like someone it was for a reason, Kiba needed to dump her and escape so he could rescue Hinata and they could ride off in the sunset.

"Isn't this great Kiba, its like were a married couple!" the fan girl told him cheerfully as she attempted to get him to eat the soup she made that looked rather icky. "Try some."

"No thanks, I want to sleep can you um leave?" Kiba asked her.

"Sure, I was going to go to the festival anyways." The fan girl told him sadly. "I hope you get better."

Kiba didn't say anything, he was tired. Laughing at Shino had worn him out.

"Have you ever been to a festival Shino-kun?" Hinata asked him as he stared at the surrounding area; she swore he was planning escape routes.

"I usually am on guard duty." He answered her. "You look nice." He told her. Hinata smiled at him, all the words in Shino's vocabulary and he chose the word nice.

"Thank you, you look nice too." She answered back teasing him, he smiled his Shino smile and walked with her. Telling himself he would enjoy this, when Hinata placed her hand in his he had to remind himself that he was going to enjoy this that nothing could spoil this moment. Nothing. He obviously hadn't learned his lesson about life biting you in the ass.

They walked around the area, stopping at booths and attempting to win prizes. Well at the first booth they stopped that was when Naruto and Sakura seemed to magically appear out of thin air. Shino swore he had not seen them approaching, if he had he would of walked the other way.

"Hey Hinata where's Kiba?" Naruto asked as he looked around for the missing member of team 8. Hinata on the outside only smiled, on the inside she was flinching, Sakura was holding Naruto's hand. That sent the warning bells off in her head.

"He has the flu." She answered.

"That's sad? So you're here alone?" Naruto asked.

"I am accompanying her in Kiba's absence." Shino answered making Sakura and Naruto jump when they realized that Shino was standing there. They hadn't noticed him at all. Shino just seemed to blend in the background.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto said. "Me and Sakura are on a date!" Shino said nothing only returned to throwing darts and balloons; it was relaxing to hear the balloons pop. Hinata looked at Shino; she guessed he was having fun.

"You must be bored." Naruto whispered to Hinata. She shook her head, unable to stop the blush that seemed to appear at him being so close. "You okay? Did you catch the flu too?" with that Naruto placed his hand on her forehead. Hinata felt her brush deepen, she was used to physical contact now she had Kiba to thank for that.

"Naruto we should go." Sakura said suddenly, it wasn't that her befriend was touching another girl who had the hots' for him it was seeing Shino tilt his head and appear to be considering throwing darts at them. With that Sakura dragged Naruto off.

"That was rude." Shino said after Sakura turned the corner.

"Their dating." Hinata stated simply.

"Yes they are." Shino replied. Hinata sighed and returned to the dart game.

"You!" Some one screamed.

"Do not turn around and they will go away." Shino told her. Hinata looked at Shino, she wasn't going to turn around she wasn't going to turn around. The fan girl turned her around.

"How dare you break Kiba's heart and then flaunt your disgusting affair with your other teammate! You disgust me!" the fan girl screamed. Getting the attention of everyone at the carnival, Hinata only stared at the fan girl. "Kiba's sick and you're out enjoying yourself! I don't know what he sees in you!"

Hinata only blinked and then looked at Shino. "What?" she asked looking for assistance.

"Kiba dumped you, which is no reason for you to take it out on Hinata." Shino stated calmly.

"He didn't dump me!" the fan girl screamed at him.

"Kiba dumped you?" Hinata asked.

"He didn't dump me!" the fan girl repeated.

"He dumped her because she was ruining his chances of reconciling with you Hinata." Shino stated. "That is why she is upset."

"That makes sense." Hinata replied. "Sorry Kiba dumped you."

"He didn't dump me." The fan girl hissed.

"That is called denial Hinata; it is not a pretty place. Now say goodbye" Shino informed Hinata as he handed her the bear he won. "I will attempt to win you another." With that Shino walked away dragging Hinata by the hand.

"Sorry about Kiba breaking up with you." Hinata told the fan girl. The fan girl blinked. What the hell.

"People are staring." Hinata whispered to Shino.

"Do you wish to go home?" Shino asked her. She shook her head.

"Maybe we should go visit Kiba." Hinata whispered.

Shino looked at her and nodded, if that was what she wanted to do he was fine with it, he didn't want to come here anyways. People where staring at them because that girl had caused a scene, all because Kiba dumped her. Frankly, Shino wanted to inform the girl that Kiba dumping her was a good thing; Kiba was not a nice person. He was simply using the fan girl to attempt to get back together with Hinata, who was now dating him. There was no way Shino was going to allow Kiba to steal back Hinata. Shino paused, did he just admit that he liked Hinata. That was not possible; he was simply helping Hinata get back at Kiba. That was it, simple and true. He didn't harbor secret feelings for his teammate, which would be disturbing.

She placed her hand in his. "Thank you for the bear." Hinata whispered.

"Your welcome." Shino answered. Kiba probably won her lots of stuffed animals, they didn't have any real purpose, he was sure it was going to sit on some shelf and collect dust.

"I'll put it on my bed." She told him smiling. Shino blinked, wasn't she to old to sleep with stuffed animals, she should be sleeping with him. Shino blinked, he did not think that, there was no way; it was that damn bikini's fault. He had never seen a naked, okay she wasn't naked, he just wasn't used to that. He was used to piles and piles of clothing on Hinata, the less the clothing the better. Wait what the hell.

"Shino-kun your ears are going to light on fire." Hinata told him, he stared at her. She was using his words against him. He had told something like that when she had accidentally caught Kiba bathing; Shino was amazed that Kiba even bathed.

"That would be impossible." Shino stated hoping to change the subject.

"What where you thinking about?" Hinata asked him.

"I was thinking about nothing." Shino answered. She smiled and giggled behind her hand. "I was not thinking of anything inappropriate." Shino replied in defense.

"I don't believe you." She teased. Shino stared at her, was she trying to flirt with him?

Kiba was bored he was sick and bored. It was not a happy combination. So what was there to do but play with the dolls his sister had abandoned. There where three dolls, the bald doll was Shino, the doll with the short hair was him and the doll that had long hair was Hinata. Akamaru watched slightly disturbed.

Doll Shino: in low scary voice I am Shino I smell funky.

Doll Kiba: regular voice. I have come to rescue my beloved from your evil clutches!

Doll Hinata: girly voice Oh Kiba my love save me!

Doll Kiba: there is nothing to fear my love I am here.

Doll Shino: I will not allow you to save her! She is to be my bride and will rule beside me.

Doll Hinata: I don't want to rule over bugs.

Doll Shino: you will for I am leader and have spoken. Bhawhahaha cough 

Doll Kiba: I am Kiba you can not defeat me! For I shall defeat you, I will crush you like a bug with my strong and tanned manly hands.

Doll Hinata: Oh Kiba that is so hot hurry up and save me so we can make out.

Doll Shino: I am the only one you can make out with!

Doll Hinata: EW, Oh Kiba hurry and save me I want you so badly.

Doll Kiba: I know. I want you too.

Doll Shino: fight me you mongrel!

Kiba had the dolls fright which was actually just hitting the dolls against each other.

Doll Hinata: Kiba-Kun!

Doll Shino: you are strong but I am stronger! Cough 

The dolls went back to fighting. After what Akamaru guessed was five minutes Kiba threw the Shino doll against the wall.

Doll Shino: you have beaten me…I will return to the depths from which I came.

Doll Hinata: Oh Kiba! You saved me.

Doll Kiba: was there any doubt now let us make out. Cough 

Doll Hinata: Oh Kiba! Take me!

"You are a disturbed individual." Kiba jumped there stood Shino and Hinata in the door way just staring at him.

"I wasn't playing with dolls." Kiba stated.

"Then what where you doing Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"Nothing. What are you two doing here together in my room?" Kiba asked throwing the dolls under the bed.

"Hinata wished to see you." Shino answered as he placed a hand on her waist. "I believed that I would indulge her, since as her boyfriend I feel that it is my duty to ensure her and my happiness."

"Wow that was a lot of words Shino, been practicing in the mirror." Kiba asked.

"I prefer to practice kissing with Hinata." Shino answered.

"Like she would kiss you by choice!" Kiba announced. "Right Hinata."

"You broke up with your fan girl." Hinata answered hoping to change the subject off of her. "We saw her at the festival."

"I figured I'd win you back by myself." Kiba answered.

"Oh." Hinata answered blushing slightly.

"Hinata it's so nice to see you and Shino are still together! When's the wedding." Hana asked as she walked by. Shino smiled and decided to answer.

"We married this morning." Shino answered. It was a joke but everyone believed he was being serious.

"What!!" Hana and Kiba screamed.


	6. What you never would believe

Chapter 6: What You Never Would Believe

Shino had the strangest sensation that he was being stalked. He couldn't prove it but he knew it, he frowned as his bugs searched the area for the culprit. His bugs suddenly returned quickly, telling him who it was that was stalking him. He looked at the culprit and had the urge to sigh but refrained, he was far to used this scene. Everyone else had left quickly, as anyone would when Gaara of the sand was in the area.

"Hello Gaara." Shino stated calmly.

Gaara said nothing and merely stared at Shino, judging him with his glance and finding him less than worthy. Shino stood there wondering what Gaara wanted now.

"I heard that Hinata is single now." Gaara answered after some time had passed.

"She broke up with Kiba." Shino replied calmly.

"Where is she now?" Gaara asked.

"Isn't there a decree somewhere that you are not allowed to go near her?" Shino asked wondering if the decree had been lifted. Gaara said nothing, merely stared at Shino then at something over his shoulder. Shino tensed, Hinata was here and so was Kiba and both had noticed Gaara.

"You're not here to kidnap Hinata again are you?" Kiba asked as he stood beside Shino, both standing in front of Hinata.

"Good afternoon Hinata, you are looking well." Gaara told Hinata staring at her; she paled slightly and looked at her teammates. "I hear you are single again."

"Um, I'm seeing someone right now." Hinata answered from behind her teammates. Sand moved around Gaara's feet.

"Who are you seeing?" Gaara asked his eye twitching. "Is it Naruto?"

There was silence; apparently that was an answer to him. His sound surrounded him and then he disappeared. Shino and Kiba turned to look at Hinata who was looking horrified at the moment.

"Well apparently Gaara hasn't given up on you." Kiba told her frowning.

"I also believed that Gaara would realize that his insane infections for you where nothing more than a phase, apparently he is taking longer to realize that there is no future with you." Kiba and Hinata where once again staring at Shino. "Perhaps it would be best if we avoid Gaara for the time being, I doubt that we want another repeat of the last time Gaara was here." Hinata and Kiba nodded, last time Gaara had drugged Hinata and attempted to return to the sound with her. It was not a pretty sight, Shino and Kiba had spent countless hours recovering from their fight with Gaara.

"Didn't you tell him that you would never ever date him?" Kiba asked her. She nodded. "Then why is he still persistent?"

"I don't know, he leaves messages on the answering machine, sends me really dark love poems and then sends his brother to show me a puppet show of what will happen if I refuse him and what will happen if I accept, it just really creeps me out, wait does Gaara think I'm dating Naruto?" both boys stared at her and then nodded.

She hugged Shino suddenly, Kiba stared his eye twitching. "Thank god, or he would try to kill you Shino-kun." Hinata stated into Shino's jacket. Shino hugged her and smiled. Kiba frowned.

"Gaara couldn't kill me." Kiba whispered annoyed.

Naruto would have screamed when Gaara appeared in his bedroom, but Gaara silenced him by pinning him to the wall with his sand.

"Are you dating Hyuuga Hinata? If so you will break up with her and recommend that she date me, is that understood?" Naruto nodded even though he wasn't dating Hinata. "good." With that Gaara left, once he was gone Naruto cursed he had wet himself.

Gaara walked back to one of the frequent hang outs of Hinata and her annoying teammates. What he didn't know was that Hinata and her annoying teammates where hiding in the one place where Gaara would never look for them, they where sitting in Sakura's bed room listening to her ramble on and on about something. Kiba had fallen asleep on Hinata's shoulder and Shino was reading some sort of magazine, Hinata nodded again at what Sakura was saying, apparently nodding was a bad thing since Sakura kept on rambling on and on, till finally she stopped and turned as the bedroom door opened and there stood a flustered looking Naruto.

Who pointed at Hinata. "AHH! Hinata!" this apparently awoke Kiba up. "Gaara is looking for you!" Kiba frowned and stood stretching.

"Well he didn't kill you so why are you complaining?" Kiba asked. Naruto stared at Kiba. Who was apparently waiting for an answer.

"Why is Gaara looking for Hinata?" Naruto asked. All of team 8 suddenly had the same horrified expression; it was as if this memory was too much for them to bare. It really was, but the memory had to be told so others could understand the horror. Shino cleared his throat and stood but not before asking Hinata to hold his place in the magazine, he was really curious about the article he was reading. Apparently it held the ten secrets to keeping a relationship from becoming dull.

"Naruto, perhaps you should sit down, this is a rather long tale I am going to begin. Though I would appreciate it if you reframed from sitting near Hinata, thank you." Kiba rolled his eyes and sat back down, finding a comfortable spot on Hinata's shoulder for his head he closed his eyes, he really didn't need to hear this.

**Flashback**

It was a strange day to begin with, Hinata had just started dating Kiba as friends and Shino was beginning to wonder if killing teammates was really such a bad thing, it seemed such a pleasant idea to him. though the mission to the sand put a halt to such thoughts, Kiba was already complaining about the heat and the sand, and the sand again, while Hinata merely waited for Kiba to settle down before asking Shino to repeat the mission, since after a few hours and a day of listening to Kiba whine tended to short-circuit the memory span of anyone.

"Apparently we are to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage and then await further instructions." Shino answered. Hinata nodded and looked at Kiba who was kicking at the sand and cursing up a storm. "Perhaps it would be best if we left Kiba somewhere."

Kiba looked at his teammates as they stared at him. "What?"

"Maybe we should continue." Hinata stated softly.

"So who's the Kazekage?" Kiba asked.

"We will find out soon enough, are you done battling the sand?" Shino asked Kiba who only glared at him.

"The sand gets everywhere Shino! Just wait, it may not get you now but it will!" Hinata placed her hand on Kiba's arm, hoping that would silence him it did. With that they continued to the sand. After some time they where stopped by Gaara who was looking at them suspiciously. All of team 8 tried to stop the flashbacks of scary Gaara but where failing.

"Crap run it's the psycho!" Kiba told Hinata, Shino cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of Kiba.

"Are you the Kazekage?" Gaara merely nodded at Shino's question. "This scroll is to be given to you." With that Shino handed the scroll over, Gaara looked at Shino then at the scroll.

"You three look familiar." Gaara stated suddenly, Hinata swallowed loudly, apparently this caught Gaara's attention. He looked at her, Kiba frowned and Shino was apparently getting impatient.

"We where in the exams together." Shino answered. "The scroll." Gaara took the scroll from Shino; he opened it slowly as team 8 felt really sick from being so close to Gaara. After reading the scroll, Gaara looked at Hinata.

"Is she the one you are bringing to me?" Kiba and Shino stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Shino asked wondering if he needed to clean his ears.

"This scroll states that the leaf is offering me a bride, is she the bride?"

"No!" all of team 8 said unison. Gaara stared at them.

Shino cleared his throat again. "Is there not a list attached to the scroll?"

Gaara looked at the scroll once more. "No."

A light went off in Kiba's head, now was the time for revenge against those who had taken the last box of eye liner, since he thought he looked really scary when he put some on and growled in the mirror.

"There are three candidates! Tenten, Ino and Sakura, let me tell you about them." With that Kiba launched into a long, long rant about how wonderful those girls where and why Gaara would prefer them over Hinata. Shino and Hinata stared at Kiba, wondering if this was going to work, Gaara on the other hand was watching Hinata. She wasn't paying attention to him; she was staring at her loud teammate.

"Why isn't she one of the candidates?" Gaara asked interrupting Kiba. Shino and Kiba stood there in silence thinking of what to say, Hinata beat them to it.

"I don't like red heads." She whispered softly. Kiba smiled and Shino had the urge to duck tape Hinata's mouth again. Only he had used the last of it when he duct tied Kiba to the tree.

"She is already taken." Shino answered. "The others that Kiba mentioned are better suited for you." Kiba nodded.

Gaara only stared at them. That was when Temari arrived. Gaara merely handed her the scroll she read it over and then looked at Hinata.

"Is she" Temari didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, both Kiba and Shino where already leaving dragging Hinata with them, they had enough of the mission. A wall of sand stopped them.

Kiba and Shino turned to look at Gaara. "I have not given my response." Hinata squeaked. She really couldn't do anything her feet weren't touching the ground. Both Kiba and Shino where holding her by the elbows.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Both looks looked at her and apologized as they put her down.

"I will give you my response tomorrow, Temari will show you where you will be staying." With that Gaara left.

"This doesn't look good." Shino nodded at Kiba's observation. And so they followed Temari.

They where led to one room. "The boys will be staying in here." Team 8 stared at her. Kiba opened the door, there where two beds.

"We can all stay in here." Kiba replied.

"All three of you?" Temari asked. Akamaru barked, finally feeling brave.

"All four of us." Kiba replied. Shino nodded. With that Hinata was dragged into the room and the door was closed after a hurried thank you and good bye. Temari instantly thought team 8 was weird.

"Man what are we going to do? What if Gaara decides he wants our Hinata?" Kiba asked hugging Hinata who was staring at him in horror. Shino sighed.

"He wont, he will consider the options we gave him and Hinata will be safe." Kiba nodded and looked at Hinata. With that Shino placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You will be safe." Kiba sniffed the air and laughed.

"We all need a bath, we where sweating like pigs when Gaara was talking to us." Shino removed his jacket as Kiba covered Hinata's eyes. "You should wear a shirt under that, it's inappropriate for Hinata to see you like that." Shino stared at Kiba.

"She's tended to my wounds before; I believe that she has seen me in simply my underwear. I doubt seeing me without a shirt will affect her delicate sensibilities." Shino countered, annoyed.

"Umm, I'm fine." Hinata answered.

After some time had passed team 8 found a hot spring, and a bar of soap.

"Kiba-kun, I don't think..That is I th..think we shoul…" she stopped talking as both boys stared at her in their towels.

"Come on, who hasn't wanted to bathe in a hot spring." Hinata and Shino raised their hands. Kiba frowned. "Well I have and this will be a dream come true for me so where doing it!" Hinata looked at Shino who merely placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure his stupidity is not contagious." Hinata giggled behind her hand. Shino smiled at her and then returned to frowning at Kiba. "We will bathe then enter the hot springs." Kiba frowned and pouted.

"Fine, but I'm not washing your back." Shino merely lead Hinata away by her shoulders. They walked till they found a bath house; it was empty, and this made Kiba and Shino very nervous especially when Kankuro greeted them.

"Hi?" Kiba answered as he waved. Kankuro nodded at Kiba and the rest of them, Shino cautiously lead Hinata through the door as Kiba stared at Kankuro then at Shino. "that's the scary puppet guy I was telling you about, he was the one that saved me, though if I hadn't stabbed myself I would have finished that twin bastard by myself. " Shino only nodded.

"If you need us just scream." Kiba told Hinata as she walked over to the girl's side of the bath house. She nodded, Kiba and Shino watched her, Akamaru barked at Kiba. "Sorry Akamaru but rules are rules and you're a boy."

Hinata removed her towel as she began to bathe. It wasn't until she heard someone walking that she turned thinking that it was Temari. Only her eyes went wide as Gaara stared at her.

"I have met you before haven't I?" Gaara asked her. Hinata only stared at him, her fear stopping her other movements. "You where here in the sand with your cousin some time ago." Hinata stared at him. She didn't remember that. She had never the left leaf until she started going on missions with her team.

"I don..don't rem.remember……ever com…coming to the sand..before." she answered. Gaara was still staring at her and it was getting really scary.

"You stopped me." He told her. Hinata stared at him wide eyed, how had she stopped him, she had never seen Gaara before the exams. "You where there that day, we played a game of keep away with your cousin after you stopped crying." Hinata stared at him; Neji would never ever play keep away with anyone, if anything Neji was incapable of playing games.

She was about to open her mouth when Kiba beat her to it. "You psycho pervert!!!" Hinata looked away from Gaara as Kiba covered her up with her abandoned towel. Shino entered the room and frowned at the scene before him, Hinata only turned bright red, both boys only wore their towels and she had been naked with Gaara looking at her.

"Just what where your planning to do with her!" Kiba demanded. Gaara looked at Hinata.

"I have made my decision, I will be taking Hyuuga Hinata." With that Gaara turned and left.

Both boys turned when Hinata passed out. "AHH Hinata!" Kiba yelled as both boys raced to her.

**End of flash back for the moment**

"You offered Sakura to Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"It seemed a good idea at the time; it still does, so Sakura do you like psychotic red heads?" Kiba asked. Sakura only stared at him. Shino and Hinata looked at each other.

"But you knew Gaara?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata nodded and looked at her feet.

"I guess, I don't remember. I asked Neji and he told me that we had gone to the sand." Sakura stared at Hinata as Kiba and Shino looked elsewhere apparently they didn't like this part of her story.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"The way Neji says it we played keep away with a ball that some children had abandoned. After that we stayed in the Sand for a week, apparently the three of us were inseparable, then we left." Hinata finished. "Though I can't remember that, then again I was three years old."

"So Gaara remembers you and has a crush on you?" Hinata only stared at Naruto; Kiba hit him over the head with the magazine that Shino had been reading.

"My place." Shino whispered softly. Hinata patted his hand.

"Don't remind Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Is there anything else?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"Gaara and I where sort of trapped in a shrine for awhile during a snow storm." Hinata answered.

"Trapped in a snow storm?" Sakura repeated. Kiba and Shino nodded.

"Why was Gaara there?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't remember." All three said at the same time. They did but they really didn't want to remember that mission with Gaara, it was a very annoying mission. Though Shino did enjoy hearing Kiba scream, it was a lovely sound.

"What happened there?" Sakura asked.

"nothing." Kiba answered.

Gaara frowned he had looked everywhere for Hinata. She was avoiding him again, she was becoming very good at hiding. That was fine with him, he could use a little chase, and he was becoming bored. As he walked he heard it the scream, which was Naruto's voice he frowned.

"Then why did Gaara attack me?!" Naruto screamed. "I'm not dating Hinata you are!!"

Gaara looked up in the direction of the window Naruto's voice was coming from. Hinata had to be there, with that he walked over to the front door.

"We didn't tell him that you where dating Hinata." Kiba answered.

"Then!?" Naruto yelled.

"He assumed you and Hinata where dating." Kiba replied going back to resting his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"Sakura! One of you friends is here!!" Sakura looked at everyone in her room wondering who else was going to be stopping by today.

"Send them to my room!!" Sakura yelled.

"I hope we don't have to tell the story over again." Kiba whispered. Hinata placed her hand on top of Kiba's as Shino returned to reading the magazine article.

The door opened and everyone froze there was Gaara, and he was not happy.

"Ahh Gaara!!" Naruto yelled. Hinata on the other hand was trying her hardest not to scream. Gaara looked at Hinata, then at Kiba and Shino who sat on either side of her.

"You are dating someone new?" Gaara asked her. Hinata nodded. "Who." Hinata opened her mouth to say something but then stopped, Shino stood.

"I am dating Hinata." Shino answered. Gaara only stared at Shino.

"Then I will have to change your mind." Kiba stood as did Hinata.

"Gaara stop it!" Hinata yelled standing in front of Shino and Kiba. Gaara looked at her he was about to say something, only someone else beat him to it.

"Hinata-sama if you are done playing with your, what is the term for them again, ah yes, friends. You where expected home some time ago." Neji spoke he noticed Gaara and looked at Hinata. "I see you have returned Gaara, Hinata is currently dating Shino. Let's go Hinata." Hinata nodded and followed Neji. Kiba and Shino followed, Kiba stuck his tongue out at Gaara, whose frown only deepened.

Neji looked at Hinata. "I blame you hinata-sama for anything that Gaara does." Hinata frowned at her cousin. "He is staying at the Hyuuga compound by the way; apparently you made quite the impression on him." Hinata stared at her cousin in horror.

"I swear nothing happened in the shrine!" Hinata yelled. Neji looked at her. Kiba and Shino frowned at Neji. "Nothing happened! All we did was talk!" Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course and all you do is talk to your teammates." Hinata's eye twitched.

"Okay that's a low blow!" Kiba replied.

Neji said nothing to Kiba, only walked beside his cousin wondering exactly what was going to happen now. Last time Gaara had kidnapped Hinata and then the second time Gaara had started sending Hinata stuff, the dead flowers where a little too much though. Everything started after the snow mission. He was positive his cousin did more than talk.

"Gaara is staying in the main house isn't he?" Hinata whispered.

"He is, probably somewhere close to your bedroom." Neji replied.

"Why is he staying over?" Kiba whispered.

"If I knew I would not share that information with you." Neji answered. Shino on the other hand was silent, he did not mind Neji. Hinata and Neji had rebuilt their friendship and Neji approved of Hinata dating Shino. So Shino was happy.

Kiba stared at Neji wondering what to say to that. "Where is Gaara anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Here." Kiba jumped. Gaara was behind them, he just didn't know how long Gaara had been here.

"I will be staying near your room Hinata; I hope we can "talk" again." With that he stared at Hinata who was now the center of attention once again.

"We only talked!" Hinata yelled.

Shino looked at Hinata she was becoming rather defensive. That only occurred when she was hiding something. Shino frowned what was she hiding from them.

Gaara smiled at her, she didn't smile back only appeared to get even more flustered and defensive.

"Yes we talked." Gaara replied. "We spent the three days that we where there in the shrine talking as we waited for Kiba and Shino to bring help."

Hinata frowned; she had been there for three days with Gaara inside the shrine, his sand helping to keep the cold out. The worst thing that had happened was when she hugged him, her arms around his waist and his arm around her shoulder. That was the worst she had done, she was cold, so very cold. She had fallen asleep against him, she didn't know if he had done anything to her. All she knew was that her bindings where different. When she had opened her eyes Gaara was staring at her, she had somehow moved in her sleep and was now sitting on his lap. Her head on his shoulder, he was holding her.

He didn't say anything to her, she tried to move hut he kept from moving his own sand wrapping around them, holding her against him. Her heart was pounding faster and she scared.

"Kiba-kun Shino-kun, they'll come for me." She whispered. Gaara didn't respond, he only stared at her, she closed her eyes and remained like that, and at least she wasn't cold.

"Hinata are you alright?" she blinked pulling herself out of her own memory. She looked at Kiba and nodded.

"I don't feel so well." She whispered with that she ran to the Hyuuga compound, everyone looked at Gaara. Who was staring at her as she left. He looked at the three boys where staring at him is sand moved around him and he was gone.


	7. Gaara loves Hinata

Chapter 7: Gaara loves Hinata

Hinata couldn't sleep; it might have something to do with the sand that was moving around her bed. She didn't want to activate her Byakugan because then she would see him, and if she saw him then she'd scream and get caught in this compromising position. Which wouldn't be good, her father had just approved of her dating Shino and then seeing Gaara in her room at night while she was in her sleeping garments, she shook her head. Her father would freak out and then Neji would freak out.

"What do you want Gaara?" she whispered.

There was no response the sand only moved again. She closed her eyes as she sat there in the middle of her bed, bringing her knees closer to her chest, she started counting, hoping this would calm her. It didn't she jumped when she heard the thunder, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. This was becoming a scene from one of those scary movies that the boys liked.

"Scared?" Hinata tensed Gaara was behind her. The lighting lit up her room for a second, she kept her eyes closed she didn't want to see his shadow. The sand brushed her ankle, making her jump. "Are you scared?" Gaara asked her again, she could feel his breath on her neck. She nodded turning her head away. "Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asked her. The sand moved again, it brushed against her calf. She let out a muffled scream. She heard Gaara chuckle behind her. "Open your eyes." He whispered. "Look at me."

Hinata opened her eyes as the thunder rolled, his hands where on her shoulders. The lightning struck again and she saw it the shadow, the sand. He placed his hand on hers, removing it from her mouth. She kept her gaze straight ahead, telling herself not to activate the Byakugan. The sand brushed her knees she moved back only to be stopped she found her back pressed against his chest.

"Look at me." He repeated there was amusement in his voice, he was enjoying this. The sand brushed against the side of face. "Look at me." She turned her face away, that was her mistake her eyes met his. Her scream caught in her throat. The sand was falling from his face in clumps, under the sand he was smiling, the lighting struck. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand stopped her, it was covering her mouth. "Don't scream." She nodded. His hand left her mouth, his fingers where brushing her hair. He was staring at her.

"wh..what do..you.wa..want." she stuttered. He didn't reply. He was only staring at her. His hand left her hair, now tracing her face, the sand was moving again touching her stomach, Hinata silently wished that she had worn something more than the slip; his sand was moving under her slip. "Stop." She told him. Her hand going to his removing it from her, she moved as far as she could away from him. He was still amused, and she was over her fear, because she was angry. His sand was once again holding her still.

"Let me go, or I'll scream." She whispered. He did nothing, he didn't believe her threat and so she screamed. At least she tried to scream only the sand silenced her. He leaned close to her, the sand moving away from her mouth as his moved in. Her Byakugan activated once he kissed her.

"AHHH!" Kiba screamed. Akamaru barked at Kiba who was tangled in the sheets. Kiba looked at Akamaru. "Gaara was kissing Hinata and his sand was molesting her!" Akamaru barked and laid back down on the bed, he was sure that Hinata was fine.

Hinata in fact was not really doing that well. She couldn't sleep because Gaara never slept and she really didn't trust him so the two of them where sitting in the main house kitchen playing a game of Speed, he was wining because his sand cheated.

"Next game no sand." Hinata told Gaara. Gaara said nothing, he tended to do that. It annoyed her a lot; at least Shino spoke every once in awhile. She frowned and took a sip of her juice. She had no plans for tomorrows so she'd sleep during the day and let Neji deal with Gaara.

"How long have you been dating Shino?" Gaara asked. Hinata looked at him. He was waiting for an answer from her. Hinata yawned behind her hand; she really didn't want to talk about Shino with Gaara. When she was dating Kiba as friends it was especially strange when Gaara wanted to talk to her about Kiba. Where Kiba lived, what Kiba's schedule was and when Hinata planned to see him next. How Kiba would prefer to die.

She ignored him and returned to cutting the cards. He was staring at her. She was trying to ignore him but his sand was brushing against her ankles making her wish she was wearing pants instead of shorts, actually she wished her shorts where longer and her shirt looser, Gaara was actually staring at her chest.

"When I kidnapped you, you where wearing more clothing." Gaara told her.

"It was winter." She answered. "This is summer." She mentally slapped herself she could just hear him in her head. Then I'll have to kidnap you in the summer or something like that was running through his insane possessed brain.

Shino on the other hand was staying awake, which was strange for him to stay up late when there was no mission involved. He was worried about Hinata, she had a right and left hook on her but Gaara had a tail on his side. He looked at his notebook, he was writing a poem for her. He was worried about given it to her, since Gaara sent her poems, really dark and scary poems. He tapped his pencil on the desk, if something was wrong Hinata knew his number, for some strange reason. No that wasn't right, Kiba had gotten them cell phones when his sister and him went shopping at the mall in the civilian area, Shino hated it there, people where strange.

He grabbed his phone and decided to send Hinata a text.

Hinata jumped her shorts where vibrating. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She carried it with her incase she needed to reach Kiba or Shino.

Shino: Are you alright?

Hinata smiled. Gaara looked at her and then at the cell phone.

"You have a cell phone." Hinata nodded and sent her text.

Hinata: sleep…zzzz…--

"Are you talking to Shino?" Gaara asked her. Hinata nodded again, placing her phone in her pocket. "How is he doing?"

"You're not touching him or Kiba." Hinata replied as she handed him the cards. He took the cards from her. His fingertips touching hers, she pulled her hand back. "Or me." Gaara smirked at her that was enough for her to leave the table. She wasn't going to sleep but she wasn't going to stay in the same room as him. The sand wrapped around her ankle moving her back into the room, she tripped. Thankfully the sand cushioned her fall, it moved her to him. He was taunting her. She kicked at the sand.

Her pants vibrated again, the sand removed the phone taking it Gaara he opened her phone.

Shino: you are more then welcome to stay here if Gaara tries anything.

Gaara looked at her as she stared at him; she thought he was going to destroy her phone. He placed it on the table gently before he stood. He stared down at her his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought we where going to talk." Hinata stared at him her mouth slightly open.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"I want you to come with me to the sand, you amuse me." Hinata blinked. She surprised Gaara instead of freaking out or attempting to get away she started laughing. It wasn't the soft laugh she hid behind her hand it was a loud laugh. A strong loud laugh. It made him smile.

"I amuse you!" Hinata said once she calmed down. "I amuse you." She whispered lying in the sand. He sat down beside her; she was still lying there on her back. She had grown and filled out nicely, her breasts didn't look so awkward on her small frame.

"You stare at my chest a lot." Hinata stated covering herself with her arms. He leaned forward his face about three inches form hers, he was so close that his nose brushed hers. She turned her head, and scrambled to get to her feet. "You're moving way to fast!" with that she ran to her bedroom, leaving Gaara alone with her phone.

Kiba was flipping through the channels he couldn't sleep, everything he closed his eyes Gaara got further along with Hinata, TV wasn't helping him, every commercial that hinted at sex at him seeing Hinata and Gaara, well Gaara and a tearful Hinata. He had sent her a text she hadn't responded. She usually responded quickly.

Gaara was going through her phone. There where pictures on her phone, he went through them slowly. Some where of all of team 8, some where of only Kiba or Shino, there was one of simply herself holding a fish, he raised an eyebrow he couldn't picture Hinata fishing. He looked at the doorway, he was curious about her texts and the phone numbers on her phone.

Kiba looked at his phone smiling Hinata was calling him.

Kiba: Hinata are you okay.

Gaara (Heavy breathing)

Kiba: Who is this?

Gaara :( Heavy breathing)

Kiba: Gaara what the hell are you doing with Hinata's phone!!!

Gaara: (heavy breathing)

Kiba: put Hinata on now!

Gaara: No.

Kiba looked at his phone Gaara had hung up on him. Gaara had Hinata's phone, Hinata never left her phone alone. Akamaru looked at Kiba who was probably once again over reacting.

Shino raised an eye brow as his phone vibrated.

Shino: Hinata?

Gaara: (Heavy breathing)

Shino: Hello Gaara.

Gaara: (Heavy breathing)

Shino: Hinata and I are still dating. You stand no chance; you are embarrassing yourself enough.

Gaara glared at the phone, Shino had hung up on him. Gaara did not like Shino; at least Kiba screamed and reacted.

Hinata sat against her bedroom door, there was a poem on her bed, and she really didn't want to touch it. Gaara had written it, she knew his handwriting really, really well. The words where written in red and large enough that she could see them from where she sat.

Gaara loves and Hinata

Hinata will love Gaara

Or else

Gaara will make Hinata

Very sad

At least this was happier than his poems usually where. Hinata reached for her phone, she froze she had left it with Gaara. She stood up and gathered her courage. With that she opened her door and left to get her phone, she didn't have to go far. Gaara was at her door. In his hand was her phone.

"I read you…I read your poem…my phone….can I ..can I have it?" she asked. Gaara scared her a lot. Then again waking up to Gaara's face inches from hers would scare anyone. Especially since he a hand up her shirt and was playing with her binding, Hinata looked at her phone.

"Give me something in return." Hinata stared. She knew this game Kiba played it with her when they where dating as friends. He take something she needed and she'd have to give him a kiss in return or remain really still as he touched her in the tent.

"Excuse me."

"I didn't stutter, you want your phone back then I want something from you."

"wh..What do you want back?"

"Break up with Shino and date me."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Break up with Shino and date you." She thought about it and shook her head. "No. I wont be bullied by you." With that she grabbed her phone and slammed her door shut.

Gaara glared at the door. He had warned her, with that thought he was gone.

It was sometime in the afternoon when her phone rang. She opened her eyes, it was Shino.

Hinata: (tired voice) Shino-kun?

Gaara: I warned you.

She sat up and stared at her phone. Gaara had Shino's phone, all the warning bells went off in her head.

Kiba picked up his phone he was wired from all the diet sodas he had drink to stay awake.

Kiba: Hinata. I'm here I really am and I want to go back out with you!!!

Hinata: Kiba I think Gaara did something bad to Shino.

Kiba: really!!! Like what!! Did he record it!!

Hinata: Kiba focus!!

Kiba: I am.

Hinata: we need to check up on Shino.

Kiba: I guess I'll be right there.

Hinata: thank you.

30 minutes later Hinata and Kiba where on there way to the Aburame compound. Both where silent, lost in their thoughts of what might have happened to Shino.

The servant opened the door to Shino's room and froze. The room was destroyed and the window open, on the bed was a poem, written in red. The servant lifted the letter and read it.

Gaara loves Hinata

Hinata loves Shino

Shino is in the sand

Get him before I do.

If you can

"Shibi-Sama!!" the servant screamed as she ran out of the room. "Shino-Sama has been kidnapped!!"


	8. Save Little Shino! Or Not!

Chapter 8: Save little Shino! Or not!

Shino had been kidnapped by Gaara, so Kiba was slightly unsure who the victim in that situation was. Gaara or Shino, the insane psychopath or the source of all evil, once again Kiba was confused. He really didn't want to go after Shino, after all, there was no need to, Shino would be fine, and he would return mumbling how Gaara's soul tasted or something, then Hinata would hug him and tell him how worried she was and so on and so on till finally Kiba would feel sick in his stomach and say something that would upset her. Kiba sighed; he was thinking too hard, it hurt his head.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling really guilty. She had gotten Shino involved because of Kiba's ex fan girl, whom Hinata still hated a lot. Now Gaara had Shino and it was her fault because Shino had told Gaara that he was her new boyfriend, and had probably refused to break up with her. Hinata looked at Kiba who was still debating whether or not to rescue Shino.

"Have you decided yet Kiba-kun?"

"What if we let them battle it out and we can go do something else, instead of going to the icky awful litter box thing you call the sand."

Hinata stared at Kiba, and he noticed her eye twitch.

"Then again the sand has sun...and we can pretend that we are going to the beach! I'll bring the beach ball, and it will be fun. Hooray! Lets go rescue Shino!!"

Hinata shook her head and left, and Kiba sighed, following after her, Akamaru laughing at him as he did so.

- - -

Shino was annoyed.

He had been Kidnapped

He had been kidnapped by Gaara

He had been kidnapped by Gaara while he had been reading his poem

Gaara said his poem was stupid.

Oh Shino was going to make Gaara pay...his poem was not stupid, it was wonderful and perfect! Gaara was just jealous that he didn't live in a permanent state of denial.

"You will pay Gaara, I swear on the head of Lisa Frank and Sanrio you pay dearly!!" Shino hissed. "Wait, did I just…..oh you will pay Kiba." With that said Shino starting planning his escape.

Gaara was happy, he had Shino which would ensure that Hinata would come to the sand and then he would charm her. She might bring Kiba though, Gaara missed hearing Kiba scream, and it was a lovely comforting sound. Gaara was so happy that he was writing a poem and a play for Hinata arrival, she would of course have to stay in the sand.

"This is will be my greatest work!" Gaara replied. "This will win her heart."

- - -

"What exactly is our plan to rescue Shino?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"I really don't know, maybe we can talk to Gaara and convince him that he should let Shino go." Kiba stared at her as if she was insane.

"Talk to Gaara that is the plan? Did you not attempt to talk to Gaara when he tried to kill me!!?"

"Which time?" Kiba stared at her.

"Which time?" Kiba yelled as Hinata flinched. "How about all the times!!"

"Kiba-kun, I thought you where practicing yoga for your temper."

"Let me remind you about all those times," Kiba began as though Hinata hadn't said a thing "lets see there was the time he snuck into my room and tried to shave my head, the time he sent his brother to kill me, the time he tried to castrate me!!! I need those for things!!! Oh and, my all time favorite, the time he tried to kill me with a pillow!! A pillow!! Not just any pillow a hello kitty one!! I was almost killed by Hello Kitty!!"

Hinata placed her hands on Kiba's shoulders. "Breathe, I promise you he will not kill you." She smiled at him. "I will talk to him."

- - -

Shino brushed off his jacket, that had not been pleasant but he was free. He needed to return to the leaf and inform Hinata that something needed to be done about Gaara immediately. He didn't like being man handled, just like he didn't like it when Kiba tried to stuff him in a laundry basket or a burlap sack...Kiba and Gaara where made for one another. Shino smiled, perhaps that was what his revenge would be, he would make Gaara believe that Kiba wanted him, and make Kiba believe that Gaara wanted him. Oh yes, Shino would enjoy this.

- - -

Kiba felt a cold feeling of dread pass through him.

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba looked at her.

"I had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen, to me." He told her.

- - -

Gaara was about to work on the second act of his untitled play, when he was disturbed by his captive.

"It is not Hinata whom you should write your poetry or plays for, it is Kiba who harbors feeling for you." Gaara turned, Shino stood there leaning against the wall his hands in his pockets. "It is Kiba who wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

- - -

Kiba stopped. "Oh god I suddenly feel really dirty!!"

"Kiba focus we have to save Shino-kun!!"

- - -

"He tells me this in confidence but I believe that I must inform you of his desire to be with you, Gaara." Gaara had an expression close to horror on his face; this only made Shino want to continue his lie. "He loves you. Inuzuka Kiba loves solely you Gaara."

- - -

"I feel sick to my stomach!!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba please think happy thoughts." Kiba stared at her taking her hands in his.

"Then sing it with me." Kiba told her.

"Umm, must I?" she asked him.

"Please!?" She sighed and nodded.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things!!" Hinata sighed as Kiba looked at her expectantly to sing the next verses of his favorite song.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things." Kiba smiled widely at her and swung her around as he started singing and dancing the same dance that he had memorized from the King and I.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snow flakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into spring, these are a few of my favorite things." Hinata smiled at Kiba, and decided she might as well sing with him. Both sang at the same time as they danced. "When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad!!"

- - -

Shino cringed; someone out there, not over a rainbow, was singing a song from the Sound of Music. Oh how Shino hated that movie, it was the thorn in his side, it was Kiba's favorite movie...it annoyed him to no end.

"I will kill Kiba if he thinks that I will love him instead of my darling Hinata." Gaara stated. "After I finish my play though."

Shino stared and nodded. He could wait awhile.

- - -

Kiba was happy again because he had song his favorite song with Hinata who was slightly dizzy; she would never perform the Kai Ten, after two turns she collapsed from dizziness. It was cute but not helpful.

"Sorry I spun you all those times." Kiba told her as he helped her walk.

"It's okay, just don't let go." Hinata whispered. "And don't spin me more than once, okay."

Kiba nodded smiling at her. "I won't spin you more than once."

- - -

"I simply remember my….there it happened again, that song is in my head." Shino whispered annoyed.

"Is that from the sound of music?" Shino looked at Gaara and was instantly glad that he wore his glasses or Gaara would have noticed Shino's eyes narrow in hate.

"Yes." Shino answered simply.

"I love that show!" Gaara replied. "It gives me the inspiration that I need to write my poetry and plays for Hinata."

That freaked Shino out, like, a lot. "It is Kiba's favorite too; apparently you two now have something in common." The look of horror was once again etched on Gaara's face. Shino felt just a little bit better.

- - -

It was seven hours later that Kiba and Hinata reached the sand.

"We're here." Kiba whispered. Hinata nodded, they had to wait for night fall. "Now what?"

"We look for Shino." Hinata answered.

"You do not have to look long." Hinata and Kiba jumped, Shino stood there.

"Shino how did you..." Hinata asked. He held up his hand as he interrupted her.

"I informed Gaara that Kiba was madly in love with him." Kiba stared at Shino in horror.

"You did what?!" Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's arm.

"Why would you do that?" Hinata asked.

"To distract him so I could escape." Shino answered. "He is working on a new play for you, it is less disturbing than the one he had his brothers puppets perform on your birthday." Hinata nodded, feeling sick to her stomach again.

"So we came all this way to save you and you didn't need saving." Kiba replied flatly.

"Yes, thank you though, I had no idea how loved I was." Kiba's eye twitched.

"I see." Kiba said, before launching himself at Shino. "How dare you use me in your sick plot!?!?" Hinata stared at the boys as they wrestled in the sand. Hinata moved to stop them only to feel a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Good evening Hinata." She turned slowly, it was like a horror movie she already knew who was behind her but she had to look. "I'm so happy that you decided to visit me."

Shino and Kiba stopped fighting, Gaara was standing beside Hinata.

"Crap." Both boys whispered.

"Ummm...Hi...i was just leaving…." The hand on her shoulder tightened

"No they can go but you can't." Gaara answered.

"Rea..really…Ha-ha…." she looked at her teammates who where now standing and glaring at Gaara. "Help."

Shino looked at Kiba. "Say that you love him." Kiba's eye twitched.

"You say that you love him." Shino frowned.

"Say it and that will distract Gaara from Hinata and she can escape."

"Yeah but then he'll try to touch me or something, what if he decides he likes me back?"

"Then you will have your first serious relationship." Kiba's eye twitched violently. Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I believe in Gaara and your love."

Gaara frowned and Hinata hung her head in shame, they where her teammates. She couldn't change that fact it was written in her record, in her file.

"I can hear you." Gaara replied. He looked at Hinata who was mumbling something about wanting to be on team 7. "Shall we leave them alone so their love may blossom?"

Kiba and Shino froze, did Gaara just hint that Shino and Kiba where together. Hinata blinked, this was not going to go well.

"Excuse me?" Shino replied. "Would you repeat what you just stated?"

Gaara smiled. "You two look nice together."

"I see and somehow your limited intelligence put together this observation?" Shino replied, his eyebrow twitching.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Gaara asked.

"No simply stating a fact." Shino answered.

"Then I'm stating that Hinata is your cover." Gaara replied. With a war cry Kiba tackled Gaara and Shino followed suite as the three of them wrestled in the sand. Hinata placed a hand on her forehead.

- - -

It was an hour later that Shino and Kiba stood. "Take that!" Kiba yelled. Shino turned to look at Hinata who was writing in the sand with her finger.

"We knocked Gaara unconscious." Shino proudly informed her.

"Isn't Gaara inhabited by a tail that takes over once Gaara isn't in control of his own body?" The boys looked at her and then at Gaara who was transforming before their very eyes.

"Crap." Both boys said again. Hinata nodded and stood, grabbing both boys by their hands she dragged them away back to the Leaf.

- - -

Shino, Kiba and Hinata sat on the top of the highest branch watching as Gaara and Naruto fought.

"You think they'll figure out it was our fault?" Kiba asked.

"They did not the first two times." Shino stated as he ate some potato chips.

"I wish you two would learn and stop hitting him on the head." Hinata replied.

"Next time." Kiba told her.

Shino and Hinata sighed, more than likely there was going to be a next time. Shino placed his hand on Hinata's and smiled at her, while Kiba placed his hand on her free one and smiled. Hinata only sighed and wondered if Sakura, Ino and Tenten had these problems.

When it was over and Gaara was returned to the Sand he looked at his play, Hinata was going to love him. Kankuro opened the door and signed for the package for Gaara, it was from the sound. He raised and eyebrow.

"What the hell did he order this time?" Kankuro asked.

"Love potion number 9." Gaara answered taking the package from his brother.

"You know maybe you should find a girl that isn't hazardous to your health." Kankuro stated.

Gaara didn't reply only walked to his room to plot.

- - - - -

E/N (Editors Notes): GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!!!!! im so sorry for having taken so long to edit this!!! i was grounded!!! but thats still no excuse!!! GOMENASAI!!! forgive me, this is my first time editing a story and i probably missed a few things...i feel kinda ruched because im trying not to delay this any longer...ohmagod! im delaying by making such a long E/N! GOMENASAI!!!!!


	9. Hinata and Love Potions

Chapter 9: Hinata and Love Potions

It was simple, pour the potion in the soda, give it to her, let her drink it and then instant Gaara love! It was simple, really simple. It was too simple.

Hinata tried to move further away from Gaara who was pushing her to drink the soda.

The soda that he had brought especially for her, she kept one hand over her mouth she didn't trust him. Anyone that would stand in the same corner of her room unmoving, unblinking for three hours she didn't trust.

"Drink." Hinata shook her head and turned away from him. Gaara frowned at the struggling girl; this was supposed to be simple. Damnit he wanted his Gaara love.

"Drink or I skin your teammates alive." That did the trick; she let him hold the soda for her while she drank her eyes never leaving his. "Drink all of it." Once she had swallowed every last drop she coughed, she needed air. Gaara stroked her back till she calmed down; she looked at him and blushed.

Mentally Gaara was jumping and down in joy, Hinata had never blushed when she saw him she only paled and tried to run away. Gaara was so getting Gaara love it was beautiful.

"Do you like me now?" Gaara asked her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes." She whispered softly, looking down at the ground.

Inside Hinata's head warning bells where going off. She wanted to run away but her body was not responding. Instead she was blushing and letting him lean closer to her. He was going to kiss her and she couldn't scream, and oh how she wanted to scream. Only she let him kiss her, it was a scary kiss. He didn't close his eyes, and she couldn't close hers.

Kiba shivered, his lips felt suddenly violated. His pure lips that had only touched Hinata's pouted ones. Since he had finally pushed the memory of the fan girls cranberries flavored kisses out of his mind, thanks to lots and lots of therapy with Akamaru. Kiba shivered and decided to focus his attention on Hinata, her sweet mint tasting lips, the soft skin, her timid touches, Kiba screamed and stood up shocking Shino who was reading some article on the twenty most dangerous bugs in the world.

"Did Timmy fall down the well? Tell me Kiba." Kiba stared at Shino.

"No I don't even know who the hell Timmy is!"

"Then allow me to rephrase my attempt at humor, what is wrong you silly idiotic woman man thing." Kiba stared at Shino who was rolling up his magazine.

"Was that another attempt at a joke?" Shino frowned and stood hitting Kiba on the nose with the rolled up magazine. "OW!"

"That was my attempt to insult you, and if you talk to me again during this supposed quiet time I will strike you." Kiba nodded covering his nose in fear. Shino's reading time was sacred, there was no noise allowed. "Thank you, now go save Timmy."

Kiba nodded and left, he would go bug Hinata. Since Shino didn't want to hear Kiba complain about him dating Hinata. Because Shino and Hinata together was just so icky, Hinata needed Kiba.

Gaara stared at her she was blushing because he had kissed her, last time he had tried to kiss her she had screamed, scratched at him, kicked him and then she had cried that brought her teammates running really quick.

"Did you like me kissing you?" Gaara asked her as he stroked her hair; she nodded and looked at him through lowered eye lashes. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" She nodded closing her eyes, Gaara smiled insanely as he leaned into kiss her again. Inside Hinata's head there where two dialogues running, one was from the drugged Hinata and the other voice was her.

Drugged Hinata: Gaara I love Gaara!!

Hinata: AHHHHHH!!!

Drugged Hinata: His skin is cold and it moves because of his sand shield and all I want to do is caress him and kiss him and give him the Gaara love that he deserves. Oh Gaara-kun!!!

Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _Takes a deep breath _AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Drugged Hinata: oh Gaara-kun!!

Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara; as she did so Gaara was laughing from the inside and having his own inner dialogue.

Gaara: Bhawahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

One tail: ………….lets go kill someone.

Gaara: She is mine!!

One tail: no really lets go kill someone, you know skin them and remove their bowels and fun stuff like that.

Gaara: I'm getting Gaara loving from Hinata!!!

One tail: we could desert coffin someone, get drenched in their blood giggle.

Gaara: she smells so good.

One tail: So does blood.

Gaara: we can desert coffin someone and then kiss Hinata as the rain comes falling down around us and have a picnic around some dead people.

One tail: right…just touch her chest or something.

Inside Hinata's head

Hinata: AHHHHHH!

Drugged Hinata: oh he kisses better than Kiba or Shino.

Hinata: AHHHH!! What?

Drugged Hinata: I'm going to be a one woman girl!! I'm going to be Gaara's girl!!

Hinata: you are implying something aren't you?

Drugged Hinata:……..no. Lets Give Gaara some fan service!!!

Gaara's eyes widened as Hinata removed her jacket. She was wearing the cutest blue tank top, it was so modest and sweet he liked it. He pulled her closer to him, she giggled when he kissed her on the tip of her nose. Even his lips where cold, it felt nice on her fevered skin, his hands felt nice on her warm skin.

Shino turned the page over, this magazine issue was interesting. Though he was currently worried about his girlfriend Hinata, yes his girlfriend, this was now a year into the relationship and Shino believed that it was still going strong. He frowned and put down his magazine, he wanted to see Hinata and practice some more of that kissing and petting over their clothes, or sometimes under the clothes.

He looked at his phone; there were no new messages. He wasn't being needy; all he wanted was one text message from her, or a call. Kiba opened the door again and peeked inside.

"Shino are you still reading."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, Hinata isn't answering her phone."

"I refuse to answer mine when it is you who are calling." Kiba stared at him.

"I don't like you."

"You say it as if I should care." Shino retorted slightly amused.

"I'm your teammate! Of course you should especially since I'm the reason that Hinata is with you!!!" Shino sighed.

"Then what is the reason for her remaining? You already broke up with your insane fan girl and are single, leaving Hinata absolutely no reason to be my girlfriend, and yes I did say my girlfriend. I'll even repeat it for you Hinata is still my girlfriend, so please Kiba go save Timmy or Johnny or someone that has fallen down a well, and when you return I'll leave some doggy treats by the door." Kiba frowned at Shino. Shino returned to his magazine, till sometime later, ten minutes later he looked over his shoulder. Kiba was still standing in the door way.

"Is something bothering you lassie?"

"You talk weird." With that Kiba closed the door and left.

"I am the one that is weird, Ha! I'm so normal they can not comprehend my level of normalcy."

**Later around two hours later the Hyuuga compound, Hinata's room to be exact. **

Gaara was happy, he was laying on his stomach and Hinata was massaging his shoulders. His bare shoulders, since he had gladly removed his shirt when Hinata commented how tense he was.

"I like your body." Hinata whispered into his ear.

One tail:….well I do work out and I've taken up water aerobics when I can.

Gaara: she means me you sick monk!!

One tail:…I will eat your soul and stuff like that; I'm in control right now so shut up.

"I like it when you change personalities too." Gaara shivered as she nibbled on his ear.

"You are perfect for me, let's go kill people."

"Okay, if that will make you happy, since for some strange reason I can't stop this insane attraction to you that at the same time makes me sick to my stomach." Gaara blinked.

"Why don't you change into something more school girl looking, I had the neatest day dream when I was watching some movie about students killing each other and only one could be left, Battle Royal or something….never mind."

Hinata:…EW! I was touching Gaara! I need soap!! I need a shower!! AHHH

Drugged Hinata: I'm going to marry Gaara.

Hinata: alright that's it; you are going down to china town!!

Drugged Hinata: …what?

Hinata attacks drugged Hinata, mentally this is going on, outside she spears to be smiling sweetly at Gaara and nodding as he talks to her.

"So want to go to the sand with me?"

"Of course Gaara-kun."

Drugged Hinata: AHHHHHHH  
Hinata: hold still while I beat your head in!

Drugged Hinata: AHHH violence is not the answer!!

Akamaru was once again watching Kiba play with his action figures, they where the same as the last time only a new one had been added, an Ariel doll, which was now, named Gaara.

Doll Hinata: Oh no! Another evil suitor has decided to kidnap me!

Doll Kiba: do not fear! Kiba is here!!

Doll Hinata: Oh hot sexy Kiba, save me and I will give myself to you over and over and over again.

Doll Kiba: Really, promise?

Doll Hinata: I pinky promise!

Doll Kiba: Yahoo!!!

Doll Shino: Gaara.

Doll Gaara: Shino.

There is silence for awhile as the two dolls stare at each other.

Doll Gaara: I see your hair doesn't move. What do you use?

Doll Shino: it's genetic, I see you have no eyebrows, how silly, due to modern cosmetic science you can now just draw them in. I shall name you the guy who has no eyebrows.

Doll Gaara:…that ..is …not..my..name…

Doll Shino: Hinata is mine, and please stop impersonating that caption from star trek; you are no captain Kirk, or whatever his name is. Not that I would know because I watch star wars and play D&D during my free time.

Doll Gaara: I knew I smelt something nerdy.

Doll Gaara and Doll Shino stare at each other once more before Kiba puts them down on the floor and goes back to the dollhouse where Doll Hinata and Doll Kiba are.

Doll Kiba: Anyway, want to make out?

Doll Hinata: Okay!!

Doll Hinata and Doll Kiba kiss, till Doll Hinata turns away.

Doll Hinata: I can't!

Doll Kiba: Just because I'm a doll doesn't mean I can't still be in agony of your suddenly saying no and stuff like that….what I meant to say is, why.

Doll Hinata: Because I'm a princess and I will wait for marriage.

Doll Kiba:…Even in my fantasies, even in my fantasies, am I truly that pathetic?

Doll Shino: yes.

Kiba sighs. "Even in my plays I'm still being insulted. Well not this time!! This time I will be the last one standing!!!

"When one plays with dolls they will surely never be the last one standing." Kiba turns slowly; Neji and his hair are in his doorway, looking as unnerving as ever.

"Neji?" Kiba questions as he rubs his eyes and slaps himself, making sure this isn't one of those dreams where Neji reveals that he has the hots for Kiba. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata has been placed under the influence of a love potion and only the kiss of true love can set her free." Kiba blinks again.

"You mean like sleeping beauty or snow white?"

"Something along those lines, now come along you can play with your dolls later."

"Their action figures." Kiba snaps.

"Hinata is in danger come along lassie."

"Why the hell is everyone calling me lassie?!"

Neji frowns. "I don't know. But hurry lassie we must rescue Hinata from a well, I mean Gaara. Where am I getting this from?"

**Elsewhere in Shino's room**

"Lassie is such a heart warming show, I can not wait for the episode where she is put down or is that old yeller?" Shino frowns and watches the clip from his computer.

**Back to Neji and Kiba**

"How do you know that Hinata is under the influence?" Kiba asked unsure if Neji really wanted his help, or if Neji was going to do good on his threat and kill him for corrupting his cousin.

"I'm a genius, I simply know all." Kiba nodded that explained it.

"Then why is Hinata still dating Shino?" Neji stared at Kiba.

"Seriously, all my genius powers and you want me to answer that?!"

"I know where your blind spot is, and I have sticky notes and a pink sharpie in my pocket."

Neji continued staring at Kiba. "He's not an idiot."

**Gaara and Hinata**

"What is it like to have a soul?" Hinata continued smiling at Gaara.

"It's nice; I can touch the top of my head with the balls of my feet." Gaara stared at Hinata and sniffled.

"All my dirty dreams are coming true." Hinata patted Gaara's shoulder.

"It's okay I have dirty dreams too." Gaara's eyes lit up. "Once I dreamt I fell in mud." Gaara hung his head in disappointment while Hinata only giggled. "You are so cute Gaara-kun; I can't believe I never noticed it sooner."

As Hinata leans in for the kiss her bedroom door is slammed open.

"My Hinata virginity alarm is never wrong, get away from my cousin?" Kiba and Gaara stare horrified at Neji who appears to be standing in a superhero pose and even though there is no wind his hair is blowing in the non existent breeze.

"Your hair it's moving and there is no wind…..how?" Kiba asks, wondering why his can't do that.

"Herbal essence." Neji answers. "Now Gaara what vile potion or spell have you cast?"

"Umm Neji-Nissan, I really like Gaara-kun, I'm going to break up with Shino-kun so I can pursue a happy and fulfilling relationship with Gaara-kun."

"Of course you are Hinata, why don't you go play on the roof for awhile; when you can fly I will let you and Gaara date." Kiba stares at Neji in horror, then at Hinata in horror.

"Okay Neji-Nissan, maybe this time I can fly." With that she skips away but not before giving Gaara a kiss.

"Wait what about this whole true loves first kiss thing!!" Kiba screamed as Hinata skipped past him.

"You can kiss her after she jumps." Gaara and Kiba stare at Neji. When Gaara and Kiba move to stop Hinata Neji's hair stops them with its brilliance. "Look at my beautiful hair, after the loud thud noise is heard you can kiss her Kiba."

There was a long pause and Neji frowned he heard nothing, Hinata should of jumped by now.

"Neji convinced you that you are capable of flight again didn't he?" Shino asked Hinata, she was really lucky that he had chosen to stop by and visit her. Or she would have fallen face first. Placing her down he noticed she was slightly different, her eyes where brighter and twitching. He had seen this before; a Hyuuga was under the influence.

"Did Gaara give you anything to eat or drink in the past twenty four hours?" Hinata nods. "What was it?"

"Soda." Shino nodded and hugged her.

"Soda, okay we just have to figure out what is in the soda."

"I love Gaara."

"Okay some sort of love potion."

"I'm going to marry him."

"That's nice, now what can counter the effects of a love potion?"

"We kissed."

"I'm sure you did, why don't you pick some flowers for Gaara."

"Okay."

"What could it be?"

Kiba, Gaara and Neji come rushing.

"Shino!" all three yell pointing at him.

"Yes that is my name." Shino replies to them.

Hinata looks up and walks over to Gaara smiling happily. Kiba stops her and looks at Neji who nods and so does his hair. Kiba then in a dramatically slow motioned way kisses Hinata on the lips. Shino and Gaara shiver in disgust that Hinata is letting Kiba kiss her, then Gaara covers his eyes, Kiba added tongue.

When he finally lets Hinata breath she is staring at him her eyes open wide.

"Kiba-kun?" she asks him as she blushes.

"So you still like Gaara?" Hinata shakes her head and looks down at her feet.

"Damn true love!" Gaara growls. He points at Hinata. "Just you wait you will love me!" then he points at Shino and Kiba. "I will get you two and your little dog too!!" With that he storms off.

"How did you know what to do Neji?" Kiba asks him wide eyed.

"When one has fan girls, one learns these sorts of things." Neji replies. With that he turns and leaves, team 8 watches him walk off into the sunset with his perfect hair.

"Well that was pleasant." Hinata and Kiba nod. "Your cousin is rather odd." Hinata nods.

"Once I dreamed that he was trying to seduce me." Hinata is about to nod then stops to stare at Kiba. "His hair saved me." Shino merely shakes his head when Hinata opens her mouth to speak. Hinata nods and they return to watch Neji and his hair walk off into the sunset. "How long do we wait here?"

"As long as it takes for me to forget that you kissed Hinata and Hinata kissed Gaara."

"AHHH! I kissed Gaara!" with that Hinata runs to her bathroom suddenly in need of a hot shower and a tooth brush.

"So I'm her true love?" Kiba asks as he clasps his hands together and stares up at the sky.

"Or the potion wore off." Shino replied to the oblivious Kiba who was staring at the sky with hope and love shining in his really weird eyes. "That is sickening."

With that Shino leaves, Hinata is fine and his relationship is fine besides it's going to start raining soon. Kiba continues standing there even when the rain starts to fall.

"She loves me and I love her, I am her true love and she is mine." Kiba points his finger to the sky. "I swear I will win Hinata's love back! I swear on my action figures collection!!"

"Doll collection." Kiba turns standing a few feet behind him is Neji and Neji's hair which is holding an umbrella. With that said Neji walks away, Kiba nearly dies of a heart attack when Neji's hair somehow spells I saw your doll house.

"Neji is so scary." With that Kiba runs home, he will win Hinata's love again and they will date for real not as friends, he will make sure of it. For he is Inuzuka Kiba, and he has a lot of free time on his hands.


	10. rough

Chapter 10: Almost and then there was Naruto.

AN: Now that we are off the crack, let's make another chapter!!! Look more crack….

Kakashi had seen a lot of things in his lifetime, some where strange, disturbing and pure evil. He never let it get him down; he merely carried on with his life taking it day by day and page by page. At the moment he was watching a familiar scene, Hinata stumbling over her words and blushing madly. Naruto was once again on his rant about Sakura wanting a break from their two week relationship. Since at 16 or whatever age the two where, two weeks was such a long time.

"Why would she want a break!!?"

Kakashi could think of a few reasons, not that he would say them out loud. He would just think them.

"….I…I…" Kakashi mentally added Hinata's line in his head, because she wasn't really saying anything at the moment.

"Would you want a break if we where dating?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"……n..nar..Naruto-kun.." _"No!! I want you!!!"_

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No." _"For the love of god I love you!!!" _

"You're a girl right?" Kakashi and Hinata resisted the urge to strike Naruto. Once Hinata nodded Naruto continued with his rant. "Then what should I do to win her back?"

Kakashi and Hinata just stared at him. A cool breeze blew by as Hinata sighed and placed her hands in her pocket.

"I like you, I've always liked you." Kakashi nearly dropped his book. She wasn't stuttering dear god; the world was crashing down around them. Kakashi checked his surroundings one more time making sure he wasn't in some alternate universe.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Naruto asked. Kakashi relaxed he wasn't in an alternate universe, Naruto was still an idiot.

"I said that I've always liked you." Naruto stared at her.

"I like you too, even though you're weird and plain and a dark morbid person. You're a good friend."

Hinata sighed again. "No I mean, I really like you, I've always liked you since the academy and if you want I can help you get Sakura back." Naruto stared at her with a blank expression. "Go on a date with me to make Sakura jealous." With that said Kakashi stared at Hinata really, really hard.

"Would that work?" Hinata nodded.

"Isn't that what Kiba did with his fan girl?"

Hinata and Naruto turned finally noticing Kakashi standing against the tree that was five feet away from them. Sometimes he wondered why the two weren't dead yet, pushing that thought aside Kakashi waited patiently for their reactions after the shock wore off. Ten minutes later he was not disappointed. Naruto screamed.

"What are you doing here!!?" Hinata looked at Kakashi and then Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi only smiled and waved at them, then motioned for them to continue. Hinata cleared her throat, and counted to ten. Naruto was no longer paying attention to her now screaming at Kakashi about something or another.

"I love you."

There was silence and Hinata realized that she had been heard.

"Did you say something Hinata?" Hinata sighed. The guy she liked was an idiot, and she had just admitted that she loved him. Kakashi waited this was getting interesting.

"No."

"So I'll go ask Kiba what he thinks then, bye!" with a wave Naruto was off.

"That was interesting." Kakashi smiled at Hinata as she frowned at him.

"_Burn in hell!!" _ At least that was what Kakashi thought the Hyuuga was thinking as he stared at Hinata who was giving him a Byakugan enhanced glare. Instead she merely walked away; she had places to go and Naruto to stalk. It was a busy day.

With that Kakashi returned to reading his book. It was nice and peaceful under the shade of the tree; it was going to be a nice day.

……..

"KIBA!!!" the boy whose name had been called turned. His eyes narrowed slightly as Naruto ran towards him, he had already heard from Shikamaru and Chouji what Naruto was going to ask, since the two had heard it from Ino who had heard it directly from Sakura. Kiba blinked and went over that in his head once more. Nodding that he had gotten it correct he yelled his response to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura dumped you for being a sucky kisser!!! Better luck next time!! Got to go train with my team by!!" with that Kiba ran away, his speed training showing when in about two blinks of an eye he was gone.

Naruto froze in mid run only one foot touching the ground. A sucky kisser? How the hell was he a sucky kisser, he kissed Sakura the same way ero-sensei thought him…showed him…well Naruto usually watched….unless he was asked to join in…...lets just change the subject.

This was when Shino arrived. He noticed Naruto standing on one foot looking as if he was attempting to run. Shino reached into his pocket and smiled from behind his collar at Naruto.

"Recovering from your two week relationship? If you want Gaara is single, I'll put in a good word for you."

With that Shino walked away after writing the word idiot on Naruto's forehead. Shino knew one day the sharpie would be useful, Hinata and Kiba teased him but he was Aburame Shino, and he was never wrong. Beside he had a manicure appointment to keep. With a skip in his step he walked off wishing he could whistle.

About thirty minutes later Naruto sat up and screamed. "I'm not a sucky kisser!!!"

…………….

Neji opened the door there was Kankuro looking even more depressed and embarrassed than usual.

"Hinata isn't here."

"Gaara sent me to give this to Hinata." Neji stared at the present and the roses.

"She's allergic to flowers." Kankuro eyes twitched Neji was making this harder that it should be. "What's the present?"

"A photo album and some long love letters, I think there's also some apology letter and the restraining order you had Hinata place on him."

"What kinds of photo's are in the photo album?"

"I don't want to know."

"I'll leave the package in her bedroom but you can give Gaara back the roses."

Kankuro gave Neji a dirty look before walking away, mumbling about hating kids and Hyuuga's.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared into the package, after a quick look Neji dropped the package and ran to the bathroom he was going to be sick.

……….

Kakashi was walking home when he heard the question. He stopped once again unnoticed by his blond student and the Hyuuga.

"Am I a sucky kisser?" Hinata was staring at him in shock.

"What?" once again Kakashi began adding in the dialogue he believed that Hinata should be saying. _"Do you really want to hurt me; do you really want to make me cry?" _

"Sakura says I'm a sucky kisser, am I?" Hinata opened her mouth to say something then decided against it. "Hinata, am I?"

"I…wou..wouldn't know. I..never…kiss..kissed you." A determined look etched itself on to Naruto's usually clueless face. Sakura had told him that the only girl beside her who would ever date him was Hinata, well here he was with Hinata and he was going to prove to someone that he was not a sucky kisser.

Kakashi looked around the area; Naruto had just placed his hands on Hinata's shoulder and was moving for the kiss from the apparently shocked Hinata who had yet to breathe. Right about now, Inuzuka and the Aburame should be showing up to ruin this moment.

"_How long can she hold her breath?" _

Hinata's eyes widened she couldn't move and she had forgotten how to breath, all she could do was stare at Naruto, and his slowly approaching lips. The blush crept down her face and along her body.

"_She's going to pass out. What color does red and blue make?" _

His lips touched hers, Naruto was kissing her. Naruto-kun was kissing her. With that she passed out. Naruto caught her.

"HINATA!!" Naruto screamed as he shook her. After a few almost whip lash inducing shakes she opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered softly. "Did you kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She was staring at his lips again. "I just remembered how to breathe so you can try that again…if..if you want." _"Please oh please!!" _

"Try what?" Kakashi watched. It was not her teammates but Kankuro who was staring at them with this look of someone who caught another with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I'm showing Hinata that I'm not a bad kisser."

"Oh, really…Gaara left another present for you."

Hinata blinked unable to hide the look of horror.

"Present?"

"Since Hinata placed the restraining order on Gaara he can't come to the leaf unless he is asked by the Hokeage. So he sends Hinata's presents."

"Why would you put a restraining order against Gaara, he's a nice guy, all he needs is love." Kakashi noticed Kankuro and Hinata staring in disbelief at Naruto, who apparently hadn't noticed and was once again talking. "If he's so attached to you Hinata you should accept him and help him, be his sheath Hinata. Save him and show him that deep down he is the nice person you always believed that he was."

"Do you hear yourself, honestly do you think before you talk?" Kakashi smiled, he hadn't even thought she'd say that.

"What do you mean, you went with him on the mission and he told me how even you tried to comfort him. Using your body heat to warm him, it was so sweet, if only Sakura would do something like that for me…Sakura-Chan."

"Wha..wait..I did what?"

Kankuro looked at Hinata and snickered. "Not so innocent anymore, are you."

"Nothing Happened!!!"

"Gaara said something did."

"I want to hear more of what Gaara told you!!" Hinata shot Kankuro the dirtiest look she could muster, Kankuro took a step back. Only it was too late Naruto just found his chance to start a flash back, he loved flashbacks.

Kakashi walked over to them also curious about she had done, Hinata usually appeared to be so sweet and innocent, and now someone was saying otherwise.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. " Hinata rolled her eyes as Naruto cleared his throat, welcoming the attention and somewhere a flashback was starting. Kakashi frowned he hated flashbacks.

……………………

_Gaara was shocked as Hinata kissed him, her hands tightening on the material of his shirt he couldn't close his eyes especially when…_

"Okay that is bull!!" Kakashi looked at Hinata who was twitching. "I didn't kiss Gaara until he used the love potion and that was two weeks ago." Kankuro nodded that was probably true.

"That mission was a simple, except for the exploding tag."

"I hate you Kankuro, I hate you and your little moving dolls too."

"Exploding tag?" Naruto asked now curious.

Kankuro and Hinata nodded. "It began like this" with that Kankuro began his story.

_The Hokeage was still angry about the betrayal the sand participated in at the exams so in retaliation she had assigned them team 8. Who from the rumors that the sand nins had overhears was one of the worst teams to ever grace the leaf. Kankuro and Temari sized up the offending team, the Aburame, the Inuzuka and finally the weakest one on that team, the Hyuuga who was fidgeting under their scrutinizing glares. Gaara paid no mind to them; he just wanted to get on with the mission. Naruto had already said his rushed goodbye and then ran off somewhere. _

"_They will be accompanying you on the reconnaissance mission, they are the ...best...trackers the leaf has to offer. " The Hokeage stated as calmly as she could, though the Aburame noticed the pause and tone on the word best, he was upset. _

"_Fine." With that word from Gaara the mission was started, team 8 hated the snow. _

_Gaara looked at Hinata every once in awhile, the bridal contract was always being burned and his messages always unreturned. Hinata wasn't paying attention to him she was staring at her teammates apparently trying to end what appeared to be a speech on who was the leader of team 8. _

"_I am leader of this mission." Gaara stated, stopping the conversation. _

"_Actually you are the leader of your team and I am the leader of mine." Shino replied unable to stop the need to speech. "So do not presume that you can order my team with out speaking with me first." _

_The Aburame was upset, Kankuro didn't know why or care why. All he knew was that the Inuzuka was holding the Hyuuga's hand and every once in awhile he'd whisper something to her and she'd blush and giggle causing Gaara and the Aburame to either be annoyed or to shot the Inuzuka glares of hate, Kankuro froze and looked at Gaara and then at the Aburame. _

_It was almost funny, almost. _

"You make it sound like Shino-kun was jealous." Kankuro gave Hinata a look of disbelief that she was so blind. "Um remember when you couldn't stop the charka from going to your eyes; you couldn't stop sinking in the snow, which carried you."

"Shino-kun." Hinata answered.

"When your sleeping bag was lost in the explosion, where did you sleep, wait let me rephrase that, who did you share the sleeping bag."

Hinata stared at him. "Shino-kun."

"And why did you share it with him." Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Because he told me he was not in the mood to listen to me and Kiba make out, and if we attempted to he'd make his bugs eat our insides." Kankuro nodded and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I put his arm to sleep and I think his bugs were molesting me in my sleep, they where in my bra and panties…he was not jealous, Shino doesn't like me, the only reason we are dating is to get back at Kiba."

With the looks that she was getting Hinata sighed and defended her teammate. Cheering her self on she spoke. "Shino-kun has never been jealous. He does not have a single jealous bone in his body!"

There was a cough and Hinata turned Shino was standing there not looking pleased, but his hands did look great.

"Shino-kun." Hinata squeaked.

"I feel the need to defend my case; I was protecting her delicates from Gaara."

"Why can't I believe that?" Kankuro looked at Hinata then at Shino. "Is it because you two are dating now? Well pretend dating?"

"I see, I still have not forgiven you for the cutting my chance proving myself worthy at the exams. Now I will not forgive you for insulting me in front of Hinata, who is my girlfriend and is dating me of her own free will and not because she wants to upset _Kiba." _

As if on cue Kiba arrived. He kissed Hinata on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata, _Shino, Kankuro_ and sucky kisser and his teacher." Once Kiba said his hellos he waited for them to return his. Shino frowned as Kiba kept on hugging Hinata.

"So what happened on the mission?" Naruto asked loudly, sad that the flash back had stopped. Kankuro nodded and continued.

_So there was an explosion, somehow separating Hinata and Gaara from the rest of them. Well the explosion was started when Kiba tried to blow up Temari. Gaara's sand grabbed Hinata and the protected the two. _

_When the explosion cleared Hinata and Gaara where gone. _

"_He kidnapped Hinata and is going to force my girlfriend into an unholy marriage!!" Shino frowned and glared at Kiba. Kankuro noticed the glare. _

_Hinata on the other hand was not being forced into an unholy marriage. She was staring at Gaara who was dragging her to the small shrine. The moment they entered the snow she had been unable to turn off her Byakugan until the explosion. After being carried by Shino due to the fact that she couldn't concentrate her charka elsewhere, she was slightly drained. _

_Gaara opened the door and let Hinata enter first. Her legs where still asleep, Shino must have pinched a nerve. He closed the door, his sand moving to cover the door and the walls._

_When the others caught up, Hinata was sitting as far away as she could from Gaara, knees drawn to her chest as he stared at her almost longingly. Once the door opened Hinata practically ran and jumped her teammates. _

"So what happened in the shrine?" Hinata sighed at Naruto's question.

"Nothing, I never moved from that spot till they arrived, my charka was drained and Gaara scares me, he scared me then too, so nothing really happened. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to train."

Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked excitedly. "We're going to play Tag!!" with that he tagged Shino and ran off, Hinata smiled and ran off too.

Shino sighed and moved to a tree to count. Naruto sighed.

"I thought Hinata was going to let me kiss her again." Kankuro looked at Naruto.

"Kiss, that's what you two where doing? I wondered why she was so red."

Kakashi looked at Shino who was facing them his hands in his pocket. "I see, I will never forgive either of you, now excuse me I must speak with Hinata about this matter."

Kakashi watched the boy leave and smiled. _"To have teammates again." _


	11. Tag

Chapter 11: Tag

Kankuro stared at the blond nin, trying to get his brain to function again. The blond nin was looking slightly embarrassed and sheepish about the situation that he had helped cause, but Kankuro could not, I repeat could not think at the moment. So he merely asked in a slightly disbelieving and shocked voice.

"What did you say?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he rocked on his heels, this was going to be strange he knew it but he had to confess, this was for the best.

"I told Gaara that Hinata-chan secretly loved him since the exams….I thought it would be for the best, Gaara gets someone to be his friend and Hinata finally gets to feel as if she's worth something, I mean come on, she'll be taking care of Gaara…..so yeah, I'm sorry?" Kankuro shook his head trying to clear out the clutter and try to understand what the hell Naruto had just said.

"What did you say?" Kankuro repeated.

"Believe it!" with that Naruto waved and ran off, he was going to find Hinata and convince her that Gaara needed her. Kankuro watched him leave and blinked.

"Something just happened."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly saddened that once again no one noticed that he was there, how did the new generation of nin even survive missions, sometimes he would cry into his pillow, knowing that everyone would realize who was responsible for Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke could handle himself, and beside he was off somewhere doing something. Kakashi frowned, when was the last time he had seen Sasuke anyway, the obsessed nin had returned from the sound whispering something about Orchimaru soul and power being sealed in Kabuto and Kabuto being at the bottom of some lake, or ocean or pond, something. That was three months ago, where was Sasuke, with that Kakashi left to find his wayward yet impressive student.

123

Gaara stared at the paperwork on his desk, all the paperwork that he was supposedly supposed to finish. His sand batted at the scrolls, also annoyed. Naruto had assured him after Gaara had left the leaf, been forced to leave the leaf after using the love potion from the sound on her that he would do everything in his power to ensure Hinata fell for Gaara.

If not there was that mission coming up, it would be easy and he could give up this poetry and play crap, it wasn't working, apparently his "winning the girl for dummies" book was flawed.

"Gaara." The Kazekage looked at his sister, she was worried again. He knew why, Kankuro had gotten involved once again with Gaara's plan. Not that she would blame him, after Gaara changed, his siblings seemed more than willingly to help him do whatever it took to keep him from slipping back into Shukaku's twisted grasp.

"You penciled in some eyebrows." The sand brushed self consciously against painted skin, he had been curious to see how he would look, and now he knew. He looked shocked; maybe he should have practiced on paper before he did this.

"It's an interesting look." Gaara said nothing he didn't feel like talking. There was a mission coming up soon and he knew who he was going to ask for.

"If you stopped trying so hard, I think she'd like you." Temari smiled at her younger brother wondering how Kankuro was faring.

Gaara looked back at his paperwork.

456

"You where kissing Naruto." Hinata looked at both her teammates feeling the need to run, to run really fast. Kiba was staring at her, shaking his head slightly and Shino stood beside Kiba hands in his pockets waiting for her to say something.

"Hinata, answer Shino." When her teammates did find a common ground, there was something disturbing about them working together.

"I don't know, I passed out when he..I think he did..W-w-well,..I-I,.."

"so when your planning on telling us this?" with out making eye contact with Shino or Kiba, she answers staring at her hands, clasped tightly in front of her chest. She had been with them for almost four years, that didn't stop the small feeling of fear to brush absently against her spine.

"I-I, I w-w-w-was-was-wa-s-n't." The temperature around team 8 seems to decreases. Hinata looks over their shoulders, she raises an eyebrow, as if acknowledging someone, and both boys turn to see who it is, paranoid that it might be Gaara or Naruto. Seeing no one there the two look back to their stuttering teammate to find her gone.

"That little sneak!" Shino looked at Kiba.

"I believe it's time she returned to rehab Kiba." Kiba nodded. They were going to find Hinata, and drag her to Uzumaki rehab, which actually meant a month somewhere with them, without any privacy. With that Kiba and Akamaru took after Hinata while Shino left to pack up their gear.

He would never admit it but Uzumaki rehab was the funniest, it was a team bonding exercise, even Kurenai participated. Telling everyone that her team was going on a mission without her, letting the boys annoy Hinata till she swore she would never, never. never ever think of Naruto as anything but a fellow nin.

789

Sasuke looked up, someone was running across the training grounds, he frowned, who ever it was, they where heading towards him. his hand tightened on the kunai in his hand, waiting, he didn't want to be bothered, he had finally gotten Naruto to leave him alone, he didn't need someone else bothering him. After the presence gets closer he almost casually lets the kunai fly, he knows it hit its mark, he hears the cry and the fall as someone takes a nasty plunge, probably seven feet or twelve to the ground. Without a backward glance the Uchiha leaves, he's done for the day.

101

Kakashi pulled the girl away from the path of the kunai easily, she was looking up at him slightly startled that she had barely missed a kunai aimed at her little neck and that someone other than her usual rescuers, saved her.

"Well Sasuke is still alive." She just stared at him, before blushing; she wiggled a signal that she wanted down. He set her down and walked away, it was sort of amusing that she was blushing.

"Thank you?" Kakashi only waved and walked away, leaving the girl to her teammate who was fast-ly making his way to her. to have teammates again, he remembered those strange love triangles, Ren liked him and Toby liked Ren, and Kakashi was just like Hinata, standing in the middle with a "what?" look on her face. He missed his teammates, maybe he should go see how Ren was doing, and visit Toby name on the stone and think of those good old days when he was young.

Hinata watched him leave, staring at him with the same "what?" expression he was thinking.

112

Shino walked on the rooftops, Akamaru beside him. He hated walking on the streets, up here the chance of human contact lessened greatly. That didn't mean occasionally someone from the street attempted to speak with him.

"Shino-kun!" at the voice Akamaru growled and Shino frowned. There staring up at them was the fan girl, wasn't she dead or something, or was that wishful thinking on his part? It probably was wishful thinking on his part.

"It's Aburame-Sama." He corrected.

"Have you seen Kiba-kun?" the girl asked, a little bit of desperation in her voice.

"He's on a mission to the sand."

"Oh, well I really wanted to see him and tell him how sorry I am." She smiled shyly. Shino merely turned and walked away. The girl yelled after him. "Tell him I can love him better than _SHE_ ever could!"

"What a strange child." Shino mumbled to Akamaru as they walked, she was an idiot. Akamaru would accompany Kiba on missions, sighing Shino wondered about the future generation of leaf nins.

1314

"Wait,…did Naruto just.." Kankuro had been standing there for awhile, till his brain flickered on. Naruto had lied to Gaara. "That's..not…good." Now he was faced with a very interesting decision, he could either...

tell Gaara and watch Naruto die slowly

tell Hinata and watch Naruto die slowly

Or do nothing and wait for Gaara and Hinata to find out and watch Naruto be tortured and then die slowly.

With these choices in mind, Kankuro began to think, if he did tell, Naruto died, if he didn't tell, and by some off chance his brother and Hinata found out that he knew, then he would end up meeting the same face as Naruto. He really didn't want to end up with the same fate, he liked living.

He was going to inform Gaara of Naruto's, treachery. Smiling Kankuro left, he was going to enjoy this, only when Gaara couldn't see him though.

1516

"Hey Hinata!!" the girl turned, Kiba and Naruto where walking towards her, from the glare Kiba was giving Naruto, this was not a good sign.

"Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun." Naruto smiled at her.

"You should agree to date Gaara." Unknown to Naruto, the temperature around him began to lower at a dangerous and rapid rate. "He's a great guy, and if you help him and take care of him, it'll give a purpose! Since you need one, so you can feel worth something and build up yourself esteem, hey Kiba why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto moved a little closer to Hinata, Kiba was so weird. "Beside I already told Gaara you like him."

"What?" Hinata and Kiba said in unison. Their brains stalled at his last sentence, both wondering if they misheard him.

"So come on Hinata please give Gaara a chance for me!!!" the blond whined taking the confused girls hand in his own. She blushed and her heart seemed to be beating widely in her chest, he was touching her. "Please Hinata it would mean so much to me." He moved closer, to Kiba it appeared that Hinata was going to receive another kiss from the strange blond. "Please, Hinata-chan."

"Of course Naruto-kun for you." She whispered softly. He smiled at her before hugging her.

"Thank you hinata-chan!!" with that Naruto ran off, he was hungry and there was a ramen stand that way. Hinata blinked before Kiba coughed, gaining her attention.

"You do realize what you just agreed to right." Hinata blinked apparently she didn't. Sighing Kiba moved closer, just incase she passed out. "You agreed to date Gaara." She blinked twice before she collapsed, catching his teammate Kiba sighed.

"Why can't you learn to just day no?" sighing he stared at his teammates face. She didn't reply. He would have been shocked if she had. He figured that week, him and Shino had spent trying to teach her how to say no would have been worth something, though it was surprising some of the things she would say yes too.

Sighing once more and moving Hinata onto his back, he walked off slowly. She was going to be cranky when she woke up, very, very cranky. Then he'd get cranky and then Shino would get cranky, then Akamaru would growl at all three of them and bite them, demanding they behave or he'd bite them again. Kiba frowned, Akamaru nipped at Hinata, but when Akamaru bit him or Shino it broke the skin.

Sometimes it was hard having one teammate receive special treatment from everyone.

1718

Naruto just placed in his order when the girl sat next to him. He blinked she looked familiar, she was cute. The girl smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun. Remember me?"

"no." the girls smile lessened and her eye twitched slightly.

"I was dating Kiba-kun." Naruto blinked.

"Isn't Hinata dating him, she was just with him." Naruto thought about it. "Or is she dating Shino, it's so hard to keep track of their relationships."

"Well I was wondering if you could help me, win Kiba back."

"But you have to admit Hinata and Kiba look so cute together!" Apparently Naruto was oblivious.

"Not really." The fan girl answered angrily.

"It was so sad when they broke up, and then Kiba used some chick to get back at Hinata and Hinata used Shino, they are so weird."

The fan girl blinked. "Used some chick?" Naruto nodded apparently he hadn't heard her say she was that chick. Naruto nodded.

"So I was just some chick!!" Naruto jumped.

Shino who had stopped when he heard the exclamation jumped down wondering if someone was going to murder Naruto, as Naruto friend, Shino had to be there to witness it.

"Hey Shino!!" Naruto exclaimed glad that someone was here. The fan girl glared at him. Shino merely stood there. "You here to eat ramen?"

"I detest ramen." Naruto laughed believing Shino was teasing.

"Then sit with me! It's not healthy to eat alone." Shino noticed the fan girl becoming annoyed, ordering some tea, Shino sat silently beside Naruto. "So Shino! Did you write the word idiot on my forehead?"

"I was merely stating the obvious." Naruto frowned.

"You're mean Shino." Shino raised an eyebrow, he was not mean.

"That is your opinion." Shino waited then spoke again. "Did, you truly kiss Hinata?"

Naruto blinked, the fan girl smiled and spoke. "My god that Hyuuga is a whore!"

"I am no such thing." Three surprised Nins turned to see Neji, Neji's hair and his teammates. "I merely care for my appearance, something you three should especially take into consideration." With that he walked off, while his hair apparently stormed off.

"Neji is scary." Naruto whispered.

"His hair is the dangerous one; strangely it is well versed in kunai and fan warfare….strangely." Shino stated calmly. He was slightly worried about Neji's hair, maybe there was a tail sealed in there. There where certainly a lot of possibilities.

"Shino! You're day dreaming again!!" Shino blinked he didn't day dream.

"Have you spoken with your teammates? Either Sakura or Sasuke?" Naruto frowned.

"Just Sakura, Sasuke is hiding from me, I think we're playing hide and seek?"

"Of course." Shino raised an eyebrow; he thought his teammates were idiots, Naruto made them seem smart.

Akamaru barked paying for his half empty tea; Shino excused himself and left, followed by the fan girl.

Kiba blinked, Naruto had turned in his seat so he could watch the scene and eat his ramen at the same time, Shino was standing there waiting there bags packed, placed convent-ally on Akamaru's back, Kiba made a face, Akamaru wasn't a horse. Then he noticed the fan girl who was walking rather quickly towards him.

"I was just some chick you could use!!" she screamed. Kiba looked at Shino, then over his shoulder at the still unconscious Hyuuga. This was not looking to be in his favor.

Apparently life had a way of biting you in the ass, looking at the fan girl; Kiba wondered if he'd be able to sit down once life was done with him. Shino tilted his head, waiting for Kiba to answer to the question or he would.

"To be honest, you where more than willing to be "used" as call it." Shino answered figuring he might as well help his teammate who was just begging to be saved.

"If I remember correctly it was you who was making all the moves, and if I may so, you attempted to deflower the Inuzuka, which is quite shameful. I had believed that some nin's had decency and morals; apparently you have proved me wrong. Now if you are done trying to make yourself appear to be the victim of some intricate plot, please, take your case to Naruto, he is more capable than I to listen and not feel the need to slap you with the sharp end of a kunai. If that is all Kiba and I must tend to our teammate, good day Naruto, Kiba, we are leaving now."

Kiba nodded and followed, Shino was already cranky, this was still not looking good for him. When Shino talked a lot, it was due to annoyance. If Shino started ranting, someone was going to either die or spend a lot of time in the emergency wing of the hospital, Kiba's head hung in realization , he Inuzuka Kiba, Shino's teammate was more than likely the one who was going to be sitting in that hospital room.

"Mm..wh...What?" Kiba smiled Hinata was awake. "Kiba-kun?" She noticed the bags on Akamaru's back and frowned, she didn't want to go to rehab.


	12. Erasure

Chapter 12: Escape or the Truth?

Once the door was closed she could hear the click of the lock, her pulse raced. She couldn't scream- the gag ensured that, she couldn't move, the ropes tied around her wrist and ankles ensured that, so she could only sit silently on the chair she was tied to and wait for the first part to begin, the breaking of her spirit.

Shino nodded, giving the signal for Kiba to begin. She closed her eyes, hoping this would lessen the pain that was sure to follow; the bright lights began to dim. Shino's hand rested on her shoulder.

"You brought this on yourself." Shino squeezed her shoulder. "We do this because you are special to us, Kiba begin, I apologize Hinata." She looked at Shino shaking her head, begging him not to let this happen to her, begging him with her eyes. He merely sat back, already prepared to turn a blind eye to her suffering. Tears welled in her eyes, as she started to struggle.

Kiba stood in front of her and smirked. They had paid a good amount of money to the man behind the counter; their money bought his silence, leaving her at their mercy.

Music began to play, her eyes widened as she struggled harder the chair moving slightly from her movements. Shino nodded his fingers already tapping to the beat.

"Oh yes Hinata, its erasure." With that Kiba raised the microphone to his lips, the disco ball lowered and Kiba began to sing the only song he knew, aside from the entire sound of music soundtrack.

_**I try to discover a little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart**_

Shino smiled, he was a good teammate.

_**  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you gimme no reason why you make me work so hard**_

Hinata struggled against the ropes hoping that maybe just maybe she could tip the chair and hit her head; Kiba was going all out, acting out the motions, trying to prolong this. Shino placed his hand on the back of her chair, keeping her from tipping the damn thing. She glared at him telling him with her eyes what she was thinking.

"Ladies do not curse."

**_That you gimme no  
That you gimme no  
That you gimme no  
That you gimme no_**

Gaara looked up at Kabuto, who was holding up his hand, signaling to his siblings that once he was done catching his breath he had a story to tell, well truth, or something. He had run from the leaf to the sand, but this was so going to be worth it.

"Kankuro?" Temari asked pouring him some water; he drank greedily coughing as he caught his breath.

"Kankuro." Gaara asked, standing now.

"Na..ru..to…lie..d a…bout….._takes a breath…_hi…nat..a…." Temari and Gaara stared at him then looked at each other. "Hi...na...ta…st..ill…l..i..kes…..Na..ru..to…."

"I know." Kankuro hung his head and sat down.

"Than…why……g..aara?"

"She amuses me." Gaara sat back down and smiled.

Kankuro sighed, Naruto wasn't going to die. He might as well have taken his time. "Does Hinata know?" it was Temari that asked.

"No, at least Naruto assured me that she doesn't." Kankuro smiled, it was worth the shot.

"He ..told..her" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

**_Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please  
Give a little respect to me_**

Naruto shivered, looking around the area. Sasuke wasn't near, Sakura was helping the Hokeage and Kakashi was trying to get ero-sensai to sign his newest copy. There was a bad feeling in the air, maybe he should go with ero-sensai to the hot springs, deciding that he would, he ran to find his perverted new teacher.

**_And if I should falter would you open your arms to me?  
We can make love not war and live at peace with our hearts_**

Hinata had somehow managed to undo her gag and was beggin now.

"Stop! I give! Uncle! I surrender you win!!!"

Shino merely placed the gag back in place; Kiba continued singing as though nothing happened.

_**I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
What religion or reason could drive a man to forsake his lover?**_

_**Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no**_

_**  
Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please  
Give a little respect to me**_

_**I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you gimme no reason, you know you make me work so hard**_

_**That you gimme no  
That you gimme no  
That you gimme no  
That you gimme no**_

_**Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please (give a little respect)  
Give a little respect to me**_

_**Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please (give a little respect)  
Give a little respect to me**_

"So have I improved or not?" Hinata glared at Kiba.

"I did not feel the need to stab myself repeatedly, so, one can only suppose so." Taking the compliment Kiba beamed. "Now then, what else is on the list Kiba?"

"Actually I think I missed a note. So i'll sing it again."

"I see no reason why not, what do you think Hinata."

Both stared at her, as Shino carefully removed the gag, allowing her to answer. If she said no Kiba would sing again, if she said yes, maybe he wouldn't, because she wanted him to sing, or he would sing anyway.

"You are bad teammates! Bad teammates!!!"

"I believe she wishes to hear you sing again." The music began again, Kiba smiled. suddenly remembeing the newest song he had learned.

"Wait I learned its raining men! Should I sing that instead?"

Shino reached into his pocket, hinata's eyes narrowed he had ear plugs, industrial grade earplugs! He carefully placed them in his ear, gagged Hinata and smiled.

"Grace us with you voice."

The man behind the counter stared at the private karaoke room. Wondering why he was occasionally hearing someone screaming.

123

Naruto was pleased with himself, so he allowed himself his guilty little pleasure of a flash back, yes that's right a flash back.

_Gaara raised an non existent eyebrow as Naruto leaned in a little to close to the red head, their nose nearly brushing, sand moved blocking any physical contact. _

"_You like hinata-chan!!" Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "That's so cute!! I know I'll help you get her!!!" Naruto nodded, he would help Gaara and Hinata get together, and live happily ever after, it would be like some dark grim fairytale that Disney or pixar hadn't touched. _

Naruto smiled and nodded, he would help Gaara!!! Because friends helped each other! Naruto smiled a smile so wide his own eyes closed due to the brilliance. Hinata had already agreed to go on a date with Gaara!! Or date Gaara, Naruto didn't know.

He did know she had agreed to something, changing the direction he was running to, Naruto now ran to the Hokeage's office, he needed to send message to Gaara that Hinata had agreed on a date.

456

"I'm sorry, I believed you said something intelligent, and then I came to my senses and realized I was mistaken. Now, once more, why did you allow Hinata to agree to Naruto's proposal?"

"It's me verses Naruto leaning really close to her and seducing her with his stupidity. Why the hell is she attracted to him?" Both looked at Hinata who had actually managed to knock herself unconscious, sometime during Kiba's rendition of "its raining men." Shino was busy untying his teammate from the chair. "Love is dumb, deaf and blind."

Checking his teammate for any injuries, once he found none he smiled.

"She held out longer than last time." Shino nodded. Last time she had knocked herself unconscious during the first minute of erasure. She was slowly developing tolerance, once they reached the inn, the rehab would begin.

Shino had written a list, this is how it reads.

A. Weaken her spirit with Kiba's singing.  
B. begin the "just say **_no_**" phase  
C. Naruto doll stabbing  
D. Naruto doll burning  
E. Who would you choose, Kiba or Shino stage  
F. stop Hinata from escaping,  
G. find Hinata  
H. don't let her kick you in the crotch and run phase  
I. Do not give in to her puppy eyes and seduction techniques  
J. Finalize it with her promise to never give into Naruto and book another rehab session four months later.

That was how rehab worked, not all in that order but it happened. Hinata opened her eyes slightly, her head hurt. "Ow…bad songs…stuck…in…head…forever." She sat up rubbing her wrist, Shino needed to lay off the how to manuals.

"were the ropes tight?" taking her wrists in his hand, Kiba rubbed his thumbs along the red areas, then Shino started rubbing her ankles, her face caught on fire as she watched. Closing her eyes and stopping the bad ideas, the improper ideas.

"You two are bad teammates! Bad, very bad teammates!!!!" Kiba smiled at her and kissed her, Shino frowned.

"But you like it." She glared at him, biting his lip. "OW!" Shino smiled, wishing he had a camera, and then he remembered he had a camera phone.

"Smile." Snapping a picture of Kiba's lip, "can you bite him harder Hinata." Kiba and Hinata glared at him. Hinata grabbed the phone. "My phone, I have our dirty pictures in there." Kiba looked at Hinata.

"Dirty pictures?"

_Hinata and Shino stood there dressed up as final fantasy characters. Hinata smiled, the seventy dollars had been worth it, her gun sword was to cool! Shino on the other hand was glaring, trying to figure out why he had to be Yuffie. _

"The hours between 12am and 3am are not meant for free time." Hinata only smiled.

"I make the best cloud." Kiba stared at his teammates; to him dirty pictures meant something else so in his head another scenario was playing.

_Hinata lifted her shirt letting Shino take a picture. "There you go sailor. Now drop your pants." Shino smiled; placing the phone on the table he tackled Hinata to the bed. _

"_Oh my Shino, you're quite the big boy." _

"_Indeed, now feel my trump card." _

"_Oh MY!!! SHINO-KUN!!" _

"My eyes!!" Kiba rubbed his eyes while Hinata and Shino stared.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his head." Hinata whispered to Shino who nodded. Sometimes he did too.

AN: written while listening to that song by erasure, and the first minute of it's raining men. somehow i think my IQ just lowered,..i could be wrong. no wait i saw epic movie, yes my IQ did go down and so did my bank statement...sadness.


	13. Open Eyes

Chapter 13: Open eyes

"_Where a man can be free or a woman if you are one." _

_ -------Colin Hay – _**Beautiful World**

"NO MEANS NO!!!" Akamaru winced as Hinata screamed. Kiba and Shino actually moved away from Hinata. The girl held the blanket to her chest, glaring at her teammates. "But...I did nothing." Kiba told her as she looked, tears welling in her eyes. "Why are you both so mean to me!" she asked stifling her sob. "What have I ever done to you!" with that she started crying. Shino and Kiba stared at her in horror, Akamaru sighed, so much for the tough ninja's, sure they could kill, lie, and steal but deal with their crying teammate, that was something neither could do.

"Don't cry Hinata." Kiba told her while he looked around frantically for anything to calm her down; Shino was also confused as to what to do. All Hinata did was cry, Kiba searched his bag for anything to calm the girl down. "Here have some jerky." Hinata looked at him sniffed and cried harder, Shino searched his bag for anything, "Hinata, have some fruit salad." The girl only cried harder.

Both boys looked at her, "Hinata don't cry!" once the boys realized that nothing in their bags where going to make her stop and that asking her not to cry only made her cry harder. So they turned on each other. "What did you do Kiba?" Shino asked.

"ME! What did you do?!!" Kiba screamed now standing to yell at Shino, who stood and glared back. "I would never hurt Hinata." Akamaru looked at the two of the boys, Kiba was growling and Shino was close to calling his bus on Kiba.

"HA! You have hurt Hinata!"Kiba shot back.

"I have done no such thing! It is you that has harmed her! You dated that fan girl!" Shino replied pointing a finger at Kiba.

"And then you dated Hinata! Then took dirty pictures of her! And you had better let me see them!" Both boys glared at each other till Akamaru barked, finally noticing that Hinata was gone. Both boys turned and looked at the area that Hinata had been sitting.

"Oh she's good." Kiba whispered. Shino nodded, with that the two left to find Hinata, Akamaru followed.

123

Naruto whistled as he walked with ero-sensai to some inn for training and so Ero-sensai could work on a new book. This was a great day, Gaara had probably received that message that Hinata was going to date him and marry him and bare his red haired no doubt traumatized children. Naruto wondered how Gaara was going to react, and then a small pebble decided that it hated Naruto and his whistling and tripped him. "AHH!!" Naruto screamed. Ero-sensai smiled, at least the humming stopped.

456

Gaara reread the message and then read it again. Hinata had agreed to date, marry him and bare his spawn, he blinked he guessed Hinata meant children. Gaara handed the message to Temari, she read it and reread it.

"Did you threaten her?" Temari asked.

"No."

"Kill her pet dog."

"No."

"Her bug collection?"

"No."

"You drugged her again."

There was a pause as Gaara checked his daily planner; Temari waited humming the sandman song in her head as she reread the message again. "No." why she was humming the sandman was song was actually Hinata's fault, she had in a rare moment of weakness told Temari her dream.

_Kiba and Shino stood in tight white dresses sharing a microphone. Gaara stood there in his Kazekage clothes by another microphone. _

"_Mr. Sandman." Kiba and Shino sang._

"_Yes?" Gaara answered his eye twitching._

"_Bring me a dream." Kiba and Shino sang. "Make him the cutest that I've ever seen."_

At least Hinata was cute. "Then?" Temari asked reading the message.

"I will go collect her." Gaara looked at Temari.

"I'll go make your room all girly for her and take you're place as Kazekage until you return." Gaara nodded and left.

789

Kiba's fan girl, who really did have a name but can't be remembered by anyone, was sitting in her bedroom staring at the small book she had kidnapped from Kiba's room. It wasn't really his, the proof was the "Hyuuga Hinata diary, keep out Shino-kun and Kiba-kun!" written in bright, large and bold letters. At first the fan girl felt strange about reading the diary, because she had one too. Only desperate measure called for desperate…stuff, like the fan girl. Who was madly in love with Kiba. So she opened the diary and began reading, determined to find out more of this Hyuuga whore, that was talking Kiba-kun away from her.

1011

Hinata, Neji and Neji's hair sneezed three times in a row; someone had called them that hateful phrase, Hyuuga whore.

1213

Neji opened the photo album that Gaara had sent his little cousin. His hair was busy brushing itself, the wind had caused some tangles that where simply not to be taken lightly. This was disturbing, Hinata attracted the strangest people, first there was that enemy nin she had tended to that fell in love with her, and then stalked her, swearing that she was his, Shino had killed him. Claiming that the enemy nin had made a sudden movement. Though Neji was really curious due to the reason why Shino was even in Hinata's room. Then there was Shino and Kiba. Who where scary, especially when they went into competition mode and now there was apparently Gaara. Who was now joining in the competition for Hinata's heart, body, mind and soul.

Bad love letters, dead flowers and this kamasutra, pictures of a doll Hinata and a doll Gaara reenacting the positions. His cousin was in rehab, Naruto rehab, how did he know? Because Kurenai had showed up and told her father that Hinata was on a mission with her teammates, with out Kurenai.

1415

Hyuuga Hinata ran, feeling slightly silly that she was running in her kisses for strawberries pajamas and just her socks. The reminder of the note card part of rehab was freaking her out.

_Kiba smiled reading from the first note card. "Naruto asks you if you want to take off your clothes and join him for a game of lookie lou." Shino looked at Kiba in disbelief and read the card, just to make sure it was a real question. "Then Hinata says…" _

_Hinata blinked. "Y...yes?" Kiba and Shino stared at her then hung their heads in shame._

"_That is incorrect." Shino sighed. Kiba rubbed his temples mumbling how this was going to be a long day. _

Than she would answer no.

"_Naruto asks if you want to go on a date with him, your answer is…" Hinata sat up staring at her teammates and frowning. "No." Shino and Kiba clapped she had given the correct answer on her first try, this was a miracle. "We are so making progress, here's question number two, Naruto asks you to marry him you say…" _

"_No." Shino and Kiba looked at each other and nodded she had gotten the answer right again, Kiba whispered something in Shino's ear, Hinata stared at them growing suspicious when Shino nodded. "Naruto asks you if you are in love with one of your teammates, you tell him…." _

"_No?" Kiba and Shino hung their heads in shame once again. "The correct answer was yes." Hinata sighed, and pulled the covers over her head once more. "Which one of us would she love though?" Kiba blinked, Shino had brought up a valid point, which one of them was she really in love with._

Than after that Hinata would be forced to listen to their who was better fight, but she had gotten her chance to escape and she had taken it, since she had remembered that the boys could not deal with three things that she did.

1. Cry

2. Show any skin that was not her neck, face or hands

3. Pouting

4. Whispering how much she wanted them.

All these things made the boys slightly enable to think and act like there usually cool and collected self's. Though she had come to realize that her teammates where different in her presence that when in everyone else's. Though she liked it better when her teammates where fighting.

There was something about Kiba and Shino working as a team that scared the hell out of her. When they joined forces it was always because there was a common goal. She was going to rehab, Uzumaki rehab. It was during these moments that Hinata ran as fast as she could to get far, far, far, far, so very far away from them.

That was why she was currently running looking for a really great hiding spot. She really didn't want to go back to rehab, sure they took her to a really nice inn but they didn't let her have any privacy, they even went to the bathroom with her. The bathroom!! They had turned their backs but it was really hard to relieve one self when someone was not even two feet away. She looked over her shoulder for a quick second just to make sure that Shino or Kiba where no where near her.

That was when it happened, she bumped into someone. Thankfully they stopped her from falling. She looked up and forgot how to breathe and think. The only thing that she knew was that Naruto was holding her. His hands where on her hips while hers where clutching his jacket, her heart beat quickened and her face reddened.

1617

Naruto stopped humming, not because a pebble tripped him but because someone had slammed straight into his chest. He looked down at her, "Hinata? What are you doing here?" he blinked taking in the fact that her pajamas actually said kisses for strawberries, and the top was a tight tank top that he could actually look down, and see...oh my god, and he was staring, than without any warning she collapsed probably because he had in a clear voice told Hinata.

"Are they real, and can I touch them?" once he caught her, he let out a cry.

"AHH Hinata!!"

1819

The fan girl stared at the diary; she was not supposed to be feeling sympathy for the girl. Hinata had a stalker, a requited love, obsessive and possessive teammates and Gaara. Then there was something about Naruto rehab, Hinata was a very adaptable person. The fan girl would have gone insane, and murdered her teammates.

Hyuuga Hinata was a saint, a whorish saint. The fan girl tapped her fingers on the cover of the diary, she sighed. This was becoming a touchy subject.

2021

Naruto was about to move when ero-sensai ran away claiming that he did not touch the Hyuuga girl and he was not a dogs chew toy. Naruto turned wondering how this must look to Shino and Kiba. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was cupping the back of her head, it must have really looked bad, because Kiba growled.

"Ha-ha...it's not what you think." Naruto looked at Hinata, his eyes going once more to pale cleavage that moved when she breathed. "She fainted and I was merely keeping her from falling and hurting herself. " Her teammates where not buying this.

Hinata opened her eyes; she was looking at Naruto who aside from looking horrified was staring at her chest. "Naruto-kun." She whispered looking at him; her hands moved on there own and touched his face. "I had a dream like this once, are we going to kiss?"

"Hinata-chan...I...er…Kiba and Shino…they …want...to kill me." Hinata blinked, was this not a dream? She was confused very confused. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?" she turned, all belief that this was a dream slipped out the window, she recognized those looks on her teammates face. Kiba looked ready to bite her, unconsciously her hands covered her neck, he bit her there as a way to correct her, so did Akamaru. Shino looked ready to hit her with a rolled up newspaper. She moved closer to Naruto, already feeling Shino's bugs biting at her skin and eating her charka till she was passive and unable to move. She hated being corrected by her teammates, bossed by her teammates, dragged around by her teammates and hoisted over their shoulder while her hands and feet where tied and she had duck tape over her mouth. Both where so possessive, they ran away anyone she tried to be friends with, actually regulated what she could and could not do. They created this Naruto rehab because they where annoyed at her supposed stalking hobby, it was a hobby.

She blinked did she hate her teammates. She looked at them; Naruto was pulling away from her, leaving her defenseless. Oh god, she hated her teammates. Her eyes widened, as she stared at her teammates.

2223

The fan girl stared at her ceiling fan, her mind going over the team missions that happened. She just couldn't picture Kiba reacting the way he did. She hugged her pillow, "Kiba." She whispered softly. "Why can't you love me?"

2425

"Why do I hate you both?" Hinata asked as she stared at her teammates. Both stared at her the murderous intent faded away. To be replaced by something else, confusion and just a little bit of anger. "Hinata?" both asked again at the same time.

"I hate you both." She whispered, before she looked away from them and simply walked away leaving her teammates to stare after her hurt and confused.

Naruto blinked as he stared at Hinata, then at her teammates, he was having a flashback again.

"_I have no ties to you." Sasuke replied as he walked away from Naruto and Sakura. _

Shino and Kiba looked at each other than took off after Hinata.


	14. You, Me and a couple selfhelp books

Chapter 14b: you me and a couple self help books

AN: sorry about the wait. I still need a beta!!

Chapter 14: You, Me and a Couple Self Help Books

Someone was knocking on her door, Hinata rolled over on her side determined not to answer, and hoping that whoever it was would simply go away. Disappear and she could lie on her bed in silence and sleep. She had broken up with Shino and told both teammates she hated them, she closed her eyes. When had she become so...so awful? She had watched people her age do some of the things she had done and had been told by her cousin that she was being, well, like an HW. The term become popular by anyone who crossed paths with an angry and annoyed Hyuuga.

"Hinata!!" the voice yelled. "Hinata it's me your sister, Hanabi! Either open this door or I'll get Neji and you know that he is at the spa right now, getting his nails done, and his hair tended to." Hinata rolled her eyes, Neji would be pissed. "Hinata!!" the older Hyuuga rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I'm coming!!" she shouted. With that the door opened and Hanabi entered. "You picked the lock?" Hanabi rolled her eyes and sat down beside her sister.

"Dad removed the lock once you started dating Kiba, though he was happy when you started dating Shino, something about clans and places." Hinata laid back down as Hanabi whistles some tune she had picked up. "So, I was going to tell you that Gaara called and left some messages, I wrote them down for you."

Hinata sighed and waited. Hanabi cleared her throat and used her best scary voice to impersonate Gaara.

"Message number one: Hinata, this is Gaara. Message number two: Hinata, this is Gaara. " Hanabi smiled, as Hinata stared at her with confusing and a little fear. "I kept on hanging up on him, there's something about him that screams psycho." Hinata nodded at her little sister who turned the page on the notebook and smiled at her sibling. "Then message numbers 10-15 are from Kiba, and messages 16-17 are from Shino." Hinata took the note book from Hanabi.

Message number 10: hey Hinata it's me Kiba!!

Message number 11: Damnit Hanabi let me finish…

Message number 12: you hateful brat! When I get a hold of

Message number 13: you have split ends you Hyuuga who…

Message number 14: not you Hinata, your sister that stupid little…

Message number 15: call me!

Message number 16: Hinata call me.

Message number 17: this is Shino, I apologize, why hello Hanabi, you seem less of a demon spawn than usual.

Hinata blinked and looked at Hanabi who was obviously proud with herself. "So made any friends yet?" Hanabi made a face and lay down on her sister's bed.

"Who has time for friends when I have Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Shino to bug?" Hinata sighed. Neji was scary and Hanabi was well something else. Even Neji's teammates where hesitant to enter the Hyuuga compound in fear that Hanabi would pull some prank or attempt to practice her newest technique. "So why did you and Shino break up?" Hanabi suddenly asked.

"I like Naruto." Hinata answered. Hanabi stared at her sister and stood up suddenly running out the door. Hinata blinked and then sighed, her little sister was going to do something and Hinata was too depressed to stop her.

………………….

Tenten, lee, Kiba and Shino froze and looked around as the familiar feeling of dread squirmed down their spines. Hanabi was out of the compound alone and with out Hinata or Neji to save them. Unknowingly all four said the same word at the same time. "Crap."

……………..

"NEJIIIIIIII!!!!" the genius of the Hyuuga clan frowned as the cucumbers where removed from his eyes.

"What is it Hanabi?" Neji asked his younger and less likeable cousin. His hair safe in its towel only let out what could be taken as a sigh of annoyance. Hanabi didn't even flinch, already used to fighting with Neji's hair; apparently Neji's hair didn't like the thought of her cutting it. Even though she swore she had practiced on Lee, who had cried in the corner after wards.

"I want to get Hinata and Shino back together!" Neji blinked and frowned.

"What are you plotting?" he asked, Hanabi smirked.

"Oh I forgot you want to sleep with my sister." Neji's eyes narrowed, this simply caused Hanabi's smile to grow. "Aw, don't be mad Neji-Nissan. Or I'll tell everyone about that conversation you had with that Uchiha traitor."

_Neji was in charge of making sure no one disturbed his little cousin who was at the moment sitting beside him on the sofa watching the ninja fashion channel, for the ninja that wanted to look good, which was Neji's favorite program and the program he bothered to video tape since the VCR and Neji where still feuding. Neji looked up as someone knocked on the door to the main house, with a sigh Neji stood and answered the door. Hinata leaned over the side of the couch, she couldn't see the doorway, but she could hear them and she was curious as to who was knocking on the door. _

"_Uchiha." _

"_Hyuuga."_

_Hinata blinked, what was Sasuke doing here? She was sure after Neji's hair had scared off Gaara and Naruto no one would be here. _

"_I see you use herbal essence too." Hinata blinked, what did herbal essence have to do with anything. _

"_Iliac." _

"_Roses, your hair is soft."_

_Hinata leaned a little more over the side. Hanabi looked at her sister and then to where Hinata was looking. "Hinata?" _

_Hinata nearly fell off the side of the couch. "Hanabi-Chan…it's not what it looks like?" _

_Hanabi opened her water bottle and tilted her head to the side, "you weren't listening in on Neji?" Hinata blushed and motioned for her sister to be quiet. Hanabi rolled her eyes, telling herself that she would never be as stupid as Hinata when it came down to her teammates, and not as obsessed as Neji when it came to his appearance. _

"_Naruto said if I asked, he'd leave me alone for a year."_

"_I'm watching ninja fashion." _

"_Oh! I love their skin products; I have this great pore cleaner." Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other. _

"_It's all about the genetics." _

"_I know!! " Hanabi raised her eyebrows and leaned a little over the couch, blocking her sister view. _

"_That skin product is nice, it makes your skin glow Uchiha. " _

_Hanabi snickered as Hinata blushed bright red. _

"_What do you use that makes your skin so soft Hyuuga? It's rare to see such perfect pale skin, it smells like peach." _

"_Tastes like peach too, want some?" Hanabi nearly choked on her water as Hinata did fall off the side of the couch. "Hinata? Your not being kidnapped are you?_

"_No!" came the squeaked reply as the Hyuuga heir sat back down on the couch, Hanabi smirked and shouted to Neji. "I'm going to change the channel!" there was silence than Neji followed by Sasuke entered the TV room._

_Neji's hair moved like snakes, letting Hanabi know that his hair would do more damage than Medusas. Hanabi and Hinata also noticed that Sasuke's hair stood on end, sharpening like a hedgehogs that had found one too many gold rings. Hinata coward and held the pillow tighter to her chest. Hanabi only smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_You both have split ends." Than with that Hanabi left she had some training to do. _

"What do you want Hanabi?" Neji asked irritated that Hanabi had been listening in to his conversation.

"So did they fix your split ends, and where is the Aburame compound?" Hanabi asked. Neji blinked and looked at his cousin hoping to read whatever it was she had planned. "Never mind. By the way, your wrinkles are showing." With a wave and smile Hanabi was gone, leaving Neji to examine himself in the mirror.

…...

Kiba had a lot of free time on his hands; it was scary at how much free time he had. Shino was coming to realize that when he entered the hot spring, Kiba had turned the once clear water and relaxing atmosphere into a gigantic bubble bath. "Isn't this great?!!" Kiba screamed as he put on his goggles and yes, his ducky float ring. "This is the best day ever!!" with that Kiba jumped into the water, Shino sighed and wondered if it was possible for Kiba to die of soap related injuries. If it was he was hoping it wasn't in this one, his father would kill him.

"You coming in?" Kiba asked as he surfaced and smiled.

"No, I'll just watch." Kiba smirked and swam to the edge where Shino stood.

"So you're a pervert, now that explains a lot." Kiba let out a yell as Shino merely pushed his smiling teammates head underwater. "Stay boy, stay."

"Wow, you two are close." Shino released his teammate and both he and Kiba turned slowly, that voice that tone, "Hey guys what's going on!!"

"Hanabi." Both boys hissed.

…………

Neji frowned and knocked on his cousin's door. Hinata opened the door took in the glowing skin and the almost amazing hair if it weren't for the whipping motion it made. "Hanabi found you." Neji nodded, Hinata hugged her cousin and smiled. "It'll be okay, did she touch your hair." Neji shook his head. "Poor Neji, do you want to come in?" Neji nodded. "Here let me fluff my pillow and you can tell me what Hanabi wants okay." Neji nodded. Hinata sighed sometimes she wondered if she was the only sane one in the family.

"Do you still have that coco butter body crème?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Hinata sighed.

"Hanabi said I have split ends and that I wanted to sleep with you but I don't." Hinata nodded and searched for that crème that she never used the scent was to strong and it made Kiba irritated. She sighed she did a lot that her teammates requested of her. "I don't!" Hinata blinked was Neji still talking to her.

"What?" she asked, Neji's eye and hair twitched, he hated being ignored.

"Nothing." He replied. "Hinata, are you going to date Gaara?"

"I told Naruto I was." She answered, wondering why Neji would bring this up, she noticed her cousin looking at something, following his trail of vision. There by the window was Gaara, he entered and looked at Neji and then Hinata.

"Hello." He replied. Both Hinata and Neji waved and stared at Gaara who seemed indifferent to the slack jaw look of horror he was getting from both Hyuuga's. "Ready?"

"Ready?" both Hyuuga's squeaked, maybe it was the site of Gaara in a tux with roses that weren't dead standing in front of them or maybe it was the sand that formed little cupids with arrows pointed at her. Either way both Hyuuga's were stunned. She moved closer to her cousin who in turn moved closer to her, Gaara handed Hinata the flowers she took them wondering if they had sleeping powder on them, at his smile she knew they did, Neji sighed and then sneezed as the flowers fell from her hands, and landed on the floor in front of him, both Hyuuga's lay out to world in a blissful and forced sleep.

"I brought the wrong flowers." Gaara replied as he lifted his target. "Oh well, lets go." With that they where off.

……………….

Hanabi looked at the Aburame heir and the Inuzuka who where still under the belief that her vision was based on their movement. She smiled Hinata's teammates where so much fun, with a jump and clap of hands she decided to jump in to the conversation.

"Hinata needs to marry someone and I choose you, Shino-kun!" Hanabi announced.

"Don't' you mean Pikachu?" Kiba asked. Shino shot him a look. "Crap, now she'll stay and talk!" Kiba shouted loudly before splashing water on Hanabi. "The power of the Hokeage compels you! Be gone evil demon!!"

"That's not nice." Hanabi pouted. "Fine then, I choose Kiba-kun." Hanabi placed her hands on her hips and frowned, "That will piss off dad. He was getting grey hair because Hinata was dating Kiba, swore Hinata was going to end up pregnant and disgraced. But Shino is better than Gaara for a brother in law right!" At the confused look Hanabi figured that she had some explaining to do.

"What?" Both members of team 8 looked at Hinata's little sister and wondered if maybe this was their punishment for the rehab.


	15. oh poopy

Chapter 15: Oh, poopy.

"So, do you usually let Hinata get kidnapped?" Kiba asked Neji. Neji glared at the Inuzuka and then at the Aburame who was staring at the flowers Gaara had brought for Hinata.

"Perhaps his weakness is flowers?" Shino added. Neji's hair seemed prepared to snarl at the obviously sarcastic teammate of his sweet cousin. "Many go weak at the gesture, perhaps Neji is one of them?"

"He surprised me!!" Neji shot back.

"I understand. You fainted." Shino answered calmly.

"Neji got weak in the knees for Gaara!!" Kiba shouted in a sing-a-long tone of voice.

"I do not go weak in the knees for Gaara!!!" Neji shouted as his hair did snarl, causing Kiba to once again hide behind his taller and more intimidating teammate. Who merely handed Neji the flowers and smiled behind his collar.

"I rarely consider giving a Hyuuga that is not Hinata flowers, but if it will turn that frown upside down, I am wiling." Neji stared at Shino and took the flowers. "Do you feel better now Neji? If you wish I will speak of sweet nothing, that complement your skin and eyes, perhaps one on your lips."

"No. Well, maybe… how about my hair?" Neji requested no longer caring that Shino was being sarcastic, Kiba merely stared wide eyed. "tell my how beautiful it is, and soft, and how no matter what light it shines like the sun and is as glossy as the lip-gloss I borrow from Hinata and Hanabi." Shino adjusted his glasses and kept his eyes closed, pretending that this Hyuuga was Hinata who was about to light on fire from the blush she was suffering from.

" A mere glance from your eyes, the slight chance that your lips will brush against mine, the mere thought of running my unworthy fingers through your locks of hair, those locks that cause the sun to hide in envy, water to cry in grief that it does not have fingers to touch you, hands to hold you, lips to please you and ears to listen to that voice, that soft voice that causes all to grow silent for the chance of hearing you, of knowing you, of….."

"Neji are you blushing?" Hanabi's voice cut Shino's attempt to woo Neji and Neji's hair which was brushing against Shino's knuckles. "For the love of the Hokeage Shino, you want my sister, your teammate and now my cousin is there nothing sacred for you?" Hanabi inquired irritated that she had missed Neji passing out. This was the one thing in her things to do before Hinata is married off list that she had created once Hinata stared dating.

"I was merely trying to make Neji feel better." Shino answered scooting his chair away from Neji who was staring at him adoringly. "Now that this has been accomplished I see no reason why we can not return to the matter at hand." Hanabi nodded and smiled sitting beside her cousin and smirking.

"Neji likes Shino!" with a growl from Neji and an amazingly fast strike from Neji's hair, Hanabi's water bother was knocked out of her hand. "My water bottle…" Hanabi whimpered as her lower lip quivered, than a sight that Shino and Kiba had seen many times over occurred, Hanabi began to cry. "NEJI IS BEING…_SNIFF_…MEEEEEAAAAAAAAAN TO ME!!" Hanabi wailed.

"It's scary watching this from the other side." Kiba whispered still hiding behind Shino. "Usually it's me having to run away from you because Hinata is crying." Shino nodded and looked away from the sight as Hiashi entered the room, looking irritated.

"Neji!" Hanabi smiled. "Where is Hinata? Is she with that awful flea infested boy!" Hanabi lost her smile. Neji shook his head and motioned to his forehead. "I see, that psychotic red head is with her…well a Kazekage is better than an heir, hello Aburame when you leave take your pet with you." With that Hiashi was once again gone.

"When Hinata cries dad activated Neji's cursed seal." Hanabi whined retrieving her fallen and abused water bottle.

"Maybe it's he likes Hinata more." Kiba whispered under his breath.

"Gaara is more likeable than Hanabi." Shino sighed, wondering if Hinata was doing well.

……………………….

"I've been kidnapped again." Hinata stated.

"Shino was kidnapped last time." Gaara told her hoping that would cheer her up. She let out a sigh and nodded. Walking beside Gaara, who was skipping slightly, it might be due to her hand which she could no longer feel, clutched tightly in Gaara's.

Hinata let out another sigh; she was here because she couldn't get her brain to work when around Naruto-kun. This was all Naruto's fault, she was sure of it, it had to be, and she had no memory of Gaara and agreeing to date him.

"I need therapy." Hinata sighed as she stared at her hand clutched tightly in Gaara's. She sighed and wiggled her fingers; her hand was asleep and was not going to be awake for awhile. "Umm, Gaara. I can't feel my hand." Gaara smiled and shrugged.

"Deal with it." He told her annoyed that she didn't want to hold his hand.

……………………..

"So Gaara didn't kidnap my sister, Naruto convinced her to agree and all he had to do was smile at her." Hanabi answered herself as she tapped her fingers on the table. "But Hinata is an idiot when it comes to Naruto." She corrected herself. "So Gaara did kidnap Hinata and is going to force date my sister." Hanabi leaned back in her set and frowned tossing her water bottle in the air. "Gaara is the Kazekage and dad was worried that Hinata would never get married and produce heirs, because there is no way in hell he'd let Hinata marry Naruto." Hanabi rolled her eyes and smirked. "But Naruto did beat up Neji, the self proclaimed Hyuuga genius and rookie of the year." Hanabi shook her head. "But Naruto had the help of the Kyuubi and Neji just had his perfect split end hair."

"ENOUGH!!" the three boys screamed tired of Hanabi talking to herself.

"What?" Hanabi asked. "Are you three missing hinata-chan, aww how cute, now than I want to help Hinata get one date with Naruto." Silence filled the room. "You have to close your mouths or flies, well Shino might like flies entering his mouth, but come one think about it." Hanabi leaned in and paused for effect. "If Hinata sees that Naruto and her will never get together, than she can let go." Hanabi turned her attention to Neji. "Like when you developed that crush on Hinata. Dad set you two up on play date, and you let Hinata choose what to do."

"You went on a play date with Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I was eleven." Neji answered. "All we did was stalk Naruto."

"Yeah that was every date." Kiba answered. Shino raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Hinata and I never followed Naruto on our dates." Shino seemed unfazed that Kiba was glaring at him and Neji was looking at him adoringly while Neji's hair continued to brush against Shino's knuckles. "You are causing me to feel uncomfortable in a horrible and scary way."

"I don't mind go Neji and Neji's hair!" Hanabi cheered. "Any who, if Hinata sees that there is no chance that she'll give up, like she does on nearly everything." Than Hanabi frowned, "Hinata gives up on everything." She repeated.

There was a collective nod and sigh of disappointment.

………………………………………….

Hinata sneezed and frowned, someone was talking about her. The tip of her nose itched so that meant that someone was talking ill about her. "Bless you." Gaara replied, her eye twitched that was scary, Gaara had said bless you. He was staring at her; she blinked and squeaked out a "thank you."

……………………………….

"Why can't I find someone who has always seen me? Someone who has always believed in me!!!" Naruto sobbed to the tree that Sasuke was hiding in; well that was what Kakashi had told him. In reality Sasuke wasn't there but Kakashi was bored and decided watching the emotional outbursts of his students were hilarious. "Why!" Naruto wailed.

"Maybe you just wanted one person to be that one and overlooked the actual person who did all you mentioned." Naruto blinked the tree was talking to him; he looked at Kakashi who shrugged in response.

"Really, Mr. Tree?" Naruto sniffed wiping the tears from his face. "Is there someone who really loves me?" the hopeful look in Naruto's eyes caused Kakashi to smile evilly.

"Yes but you have handed her to another." The tree told Naruto.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No." the tree answered.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"…I can see where you would get confused but no." the stated feeling a little annoyed. "Think of another girl that stalks you."

"Stalks me?" Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. "The only one that stalks me is Hinata." the tree waited for the light bulb in Naruto's head to go off.

The Kyuubi who had been listening in sighed in annoyance, even he knew what the tree was hinting at. As did the tree itself who Kakashi was speaking for in a slightly mystical high pitched slugged in the gut tone of voice.

"Should I just tell you?" the tree declared annoyed.

"No I can do this." Naruto answered determined to get this by himself.

_**2 hours 15 minutes and 42 and counting seconds**_

"Ramen that is my final answer!" Naruto declared to the tree and the bored Kakashi standing under it. With the silence Naruto waited and then frowned, deciding to answer with whatever name entered his mind at the time, luckily the Kyuubi decided to scream the correct answer. This luckily caused Naruto to scream it too.

"Hyuuga Hinata!!" with that outburst the tree and Kakashi passed out.

……………………………………

Hinata poked at her glass of water; well she used the straw to poke at it. Than she blushed and looked around, Gaara looked up from his meditation and stared at her. She had her trademark Naruto blush growing strong. She cupped her face and smiled. "Naruto-kun screamed my name."

………………………………………..

Neji blinked. "My Hinata virginity alarm just went off." Hanabi blinked as Kiba and Shino looked away from the big screen TV. "Wait false alarm." Neji sighed as his hair went back to stroking Shino's neck. While Shino was using his bugs to fight off Neji's surprisingly trained hair.

……………………………………………….

"So Hinata believes in me and she likes me?" the disbelief in Naruto's voice made Kakashi, who was sitting on the fallen tree blink. "I never knew that, now she's dating Gaara, you know she really gets around."

"People are attracted to the submissive and sweet types." Kakashi told his student who was looking as if someone dropped his ramen.

"Do you think she'll go out with me? I did sort of trick her into dating Gaara." Naruto reminded his teacher. Kakashi put his book down and sighed. Naruto suddenly smiled and struck a nice guy pose. "This time I'll see her and believe in her! Believe it!!" with that Naruto was gone.

………………………………………………

"This is weird; my Hinata virginity alarm went off again."

Hanabi looked at her cousin who was looking around his Byakugan activated. Kiba and Shino had left ten minutes ago, saying something about requesting a mission together or something, all Hanabi heard was Kiba and Shino together.

"Maybe Naruto finally realized that Hinata likes him." Hanabi looked at Neji; both stared at each other before they burst out laughing. "Like that would ever happen, some sort of cosmic event would have to take place." Hanabi joked; both sighed and stared at the TV.

_**TV: today a cosmic event happened near you, more news on this story at eleven. **_

Both Hyuuga's stared at the TV in sheer dumb horror and disbelief.

"That was unexpected." Hanabi squeaked and Neji nodded.

………………………………………….

Hinata placed on hand on her chest, her heart was beating widely and there was this feeling of apprehension. "Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"Did you say something?" Hinata looked up at Gaara's question she had thought him to be meditating. She shook her head and continued using her straw to poke at the water. Gaara closed his eyes as he returned to meditating. She smiled and closed her eyes letting her mind drift off.

_Sand swirled around her; it was brushing against her feet. She looked at the figure, a dark shadow it was glooming over her. She was staring at him her small hands clutched together. She was scared the sand was coming up farther, it was brushing her thighs. She was silent and tears began to make there way down her cheeks. The sand brushed her shoulders moving past her towards the shadow. _

Hinata blinked. Some sort of cosmic event was happening, she could feel it that and the fact that it had just stared raining and hailing in the sand. "This is unexpected." Gaara replied moving to shut the window. Hinata stood and nodded her hands tightening on Gaara's sleeve.

…………………….

"I think Neji's has a crush on you." Kiba blurted.

"That was never my intention." Shino replied as he used the wipes to clean where ever Neji's hair touched him.

"So how dirty do you feel?" Kiba inquired deciding to play reporter.

"I hate you." Shino blinked than looked around. "Where is Akamaru?"

……………………………….

Sasuke looked around making sure that no one was looking. "I am Uchiha Sasuke I can do this." He whispered more to himself that anyone else. With a smirk Sasuke let out a fierce battle cry. "Hi-Ho silver away!!!" with that Akamaru ran with Sasuke on his back.

Sai looked up in surprise as a black haired male riding on a large white dog threw a bucket of pink paint on him and ran away without slowing down.

"At least it's not white paint." With that Sai walked away.


	16. Cosmic Event I

Chapter 16: cosmic event I

Uchiha Sasuke had allergies, and hay fever. Sure he tried several different kinds of medication but he had never found the one that was just right, the one that didn't make sleepy or wired, there were even the occasional ones that simply failed to work. Leaving the unhappy sole survivor, even more unhappy, though he would never admit it, he simply smoothed out his bangs, thought of the most unhappy moment of his childhood and prepared himself for his most trying of missions. The one mission that he was more than positive he would never complete and recover from.

Today Uchiha Sasuke was going to beginning his spring cleaning of the attic.

……………………………………………………………123…………………………………………………………..

**In the sand**

It was raining and hailing in the sand.

Sure that may seem like nothing but with rain that came at you in 75 miles per hour and hail the size of a tennis ball, it seemed more like something. Temari and Kankuro looked away from the news channel, both sure that whatever was happening in Gaara's room was causing this.

"So…you think he drugged her again?" Kankuro whispered. His sister shook her head and sighed.

"Naw, I think he stopped buying those love potions from the sound, he's getting them direct from the Hokeage now, so she's probably paralyzed instead." Temari answered; slightly annoyed that tomorrow she'd have mud on her shoes. Kankuro looked back at the TV watching the poor weather man get hit repeatedly with tennis sized hail, what surprised him was that the weather man didn't even flinch, as if he was used to this sort of abuse.

"That's one amazing weather man." Kankuro muttered. Temari nodded in agreement, that was one tough weather man.

**In the sand, in Gaara's room**

Hinata and Gaara stared out the window, both wondering if some sort of cosmic event was soon to be taking place. Hinata had seen a cosmic event in her life; she had seen Kiba and Shino get along and not because one or both where unconscious or asleep. Gaara had seen one before he didn't remember it but he was sure he had seen one too.

"Do...do you think that this is going to be a cosmic event?" Hinata asked timidly not looking away from the window. Gaara only shrugged, if this was a cosmic event something good or bad was bound to happen. Hopefully it was good, really good, like Gaara loving good. "I could just be the weather." The Hyuuga heiress reasoned. "A cosmic event happens because everything has been set into place, for this one moment that would never happen would happen, right?"

"It's just the weather." Gaara reminded the pale girl who was starting to panic. Hinata nodded, it had to be just the weather, but it could also mean that something was going to happen, her hands clasped together tightly as she swallowed; she knew that a cosmic event was going to happen, she knew it because just a few hours ago she was sure that Naruto was calling her name.

"It's just the weather." The red head repeated when the girl stared with those love sick eyes out into the darkness. "Or we're going to be attacked by zombies." That simply made the pale girl even paler.

"W...what k...kind of zombie!!" the girl cried moving closer, as she shook from the sudden rush of memories, all those movies and games her supposed caring teammates had made her watch, as she learned later, because she clung to them and built up their egos as all powerful hero's in their teammates tearful eyes. Gaara apparently noticed his chance and looked into the darkness.

"The resident evil zombies." He answered. Hinata clung to Gaara whimpering. "Heh."

**In the leaf**

Shino and Kiba stopped in mid step, the sudden urge to rescue their little teammate had overridden anything else.

"Hey Shino, I think we ought to head to the sand." Kiba replied as he looked frantically around.

"I agree." Shino answered.

**In the leaf, Hyuuga compound, main house living room.**

"My Hinata virginity alarm went off again." Neji stated to his cousin Hanabi who was flipping the channels on the TV. "Something is happening; my genius powers tell me so!" Hanabi looked at her cousin with an annoyed and disgusted look.

"Neji, have you ever thought of simply telling Hinata." Hanabi asked in her annoyed voice.

"My genius powers tell me that something is happening." The irritated genius of the Hyuuga clan snapped. Hanabi simply held up her hands and left, taking the remote with her, leaving Neji to change the channels manually. "They are tingling!!" Neji screamed.

**In the leaf, Uchiha compound, attic.**

Sasuke sneezed and sneezed again.

His eyes were red and puffy, his nose runny and stuffed up, he felt and looked awful. He glared at the attic that seemed to surround him, but he would not back down he would never surrender to this attic! The attic retaliated, the dust increased and he sneezed. A loud and painful sneeze that caused him to take a few steps back. He didn't see the box, he didn't see the floor reach out and hit him, but he did see the scroll that bounced then rolled to his hand.

Once the scroll came to a full halt Sasuke sneezed.

**Somewhere between the Sand in the Leaf…and stupidity**

Naruto was humming again. An out of tune hum that sounded more as if his gag reflex was working overtime, but that was his hum and he was going to keep humming until someone or something grew tried of the humming. He was loved, acknowledged and believed in. All this time there was someone who loved him the way he had wanted his own teammate, Sasuke…I mean Sakura too. Naruto frowned; he needed to stop confusing his teammate's names. With that he continued to hum and then stopped, he had realized that he had a problem, a lot of problems.

Hinata was now dating Gaara.

Gaara was in love with Hinata.

Kiba would kill him.

Shino would kill him.

Gaara would kill him.

Hinata might hate him…

Sasuke and Sakura both started with S and had a K, A and U in their name.

He had only pair of boxer shorts and he was wearing them.

With that list in mind Naruto paused and thought really hard, he needed luck on his side if he was going to win the Hyuuga princess.

**In the sand, in Gaara's room**

"If this is a cosmic event, what would happen, aside from zombies?" Gaara asked the trembling Hyuuga who was perfectly fine hiding under the covers of his large bed. Gaara was also fine letting her hide under the covers of his bed, because she was on his bed and under the covers, maybe this cosmic event was meant for him. A look of pure happiness crossed his face; he was finally getting what she had promised.

_**In Gaara's head, a flashback, that is also a memory**_

_Three year old Hinata__ and Gaara sat in his room, both unable to sleep. One from the monster __inside__ his head and the other from the__ nightmares of her kidnapping, this was their bond. __Nightmares and demons, he smiled at her and she smiled back. _

_"__You__ have to go?" he asked her as she played with his teddy bear. She nodded, "You don't talk?" he asked her, watching her blush and hide her face in the __bear's__ soft tummy. _

_"I__w…w…will come…b__back__..."__ was her muffled reply. Gaara's eyes widened as he smiled, this was his friend but he had to be sure. _

_"We__are__friends?" he asked as he held his hand out to her, she took his hand and nodded. _

_"W__w…w…w__we ar…ar…are f__fr….friends__Gaara-K….Kun." _

_**End of Gaara's flashback**_

"Maybe someone is going to fall in love?" she answered peeking out from under the covers. Gaara stared at her and tilted his head wondering who she talking about. "Maybe someone finally gets a chance to have what they always wanted, until the cosmic event is over and everything goes back to normal.

"Who would fall in love?" At Gaara's question Hinata blushed and played with her fingers sure that her response would upset him, but this was a cosmic event and it was a risk she had to take.

"Naruto and I…would fall in love." she whispered, her blush faded as quickly as her smile. "No." she answered herself, "this is just the weather."

"Just the weather." Gaara repeated irritated that she was still thinking of someone else in his presence.

**In the le****af, Shino and Kiba are In Shino's bed room**

"What the hell man, this is Bullshit, and Gaara got the Hokeage to sign off on this!!" Kiba screamed as he paced the large room. Shino frowned, and nodded agreeing with Kiba that this was not acceptable.

"Perhaps this is out of our hands." Shino stated as he opened another magazine about relationships. Kiba stared at him waiting for the Aburame to continue. "Naruto set this into motion... it is with him that it will end."

"What will end?" Kiba asked.

"This cosmic event, either Hinata will confess and Naruto will return her feeling, if so I will kill him or she will be rejected, and I will still kill him." Shino paused. "This is a win-win situation for me."

"Oh…" was all Kiba could think to say, for that second. After ten minutes Kiba broke the silence. "Umm...Shino, I brought my dolls." Shino stared at Kiba with an uncomfortable and annoyed glance. "Do you want to play; you can choose your doll." At the sheepish glance Kiba gave, Shino let out a tense sigh and sat up.

"If you call them action figures I will consent, but, I f you call them dolls I will destroy them. Is that understood?!" Kiba nodded and put down his backpack and unpacked the action figures.

**In the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke's room**

Uchiha Sasuke had bathed and entered the one place where he was free from his persistent allergies and the evil dust that caused them. At the moment he was sitting on his bed reading and then rereading the scroll. He had even pulled out his reading glasses to ensure he was not adding or subtracting words.

"Oh my." Sasuke whispered as he put the scroll down.

**In the sand, ****somewhere**** in the Kazekage house**

Temari and Kankuro where on edge it was quiet except for the sound of rain and hail hitting roof, both where waiting for the sound of a certain girls scream or the angry voice of their younger brother. If Hinata screamed they would barge in to see what was wrong if they heard Gaara's voice, than they would be on their way to the leaf to apologize. Apologize for what you ask, well the death of the Hyuuga heir.

"It's quiet." Kankuro whispered.

"Too quiet…" Temari added.

"You know this weather...Hinata agreeing to date Gaara…the Hokeage agreeing to keep the rest team away if Gaara bought all his love potions and other potions from the Hokeage….it never should have happened." Kankuro stated.

Temari nodded, her brother was right. Something was up either some higher power hated the Hyuuga heir, or was giving Gaara a chance at something. Whatever it was her younger brother got what he wanted, again. Kankuro was also following this trail of thought; it was like something was coming together that would never, never, ever happen any other time.

Both stared at the weather channel, wondering if something was up. The weatherman was still going strong it wasn't until they noticed someone in the background being pelted by hail. The two sand siblings leaned closer to the TV, they knew only one blond who wore orange and was an idiot.

"Naruto." Both said at the same time. He was in the outskirts of the sand, no doubt coming this way to see Gaara. Probably curious as to what was happening between the Hyuuga heir and the Kazekage. They thought nothing of it till the weather man decided to interview Naruto.

**Interview**

**Weatherman:** Excuse me sir.

**Naruto: **OW…Ow...OWWW...It hurts!

**Weatherman: **what are you doing out here in this storm?

**Naruto: ** I'm here to confess my love to the one that...OWWW...saw me and...OWWW MY HEAD…loved me even though I was an idiot!

**Weatherman:** Oh...who is this lucky girl?

**Naruto** Hyuu...OWWW IT GOT ME IN THE EYE….ga...Hin…AHHH IT GOT MY OTHER EYE…at…I'M BLIND...a

**Weatherman:**…Hyuuga Hinata…the Kazekage's girlfriend?

**Naruto** OW…Believe…AHHH MY NOSE…it…..

**End interview**

Temari and Kankuro stared at the TV screen letting their stunned brain recover. All they knew was that Naruto was coming to the sand to confess to Hinata, Gaara's Hinata that Naruto loved her. Their brain let out a warning cry and the two where compelled to move into action.

"We can't tell Gaara!" Both cried unaware that they were yelling.

**In the sand, Gaara's room**

"We can't tell Gaara!"

Gaara and Hinata looked at the floor. That was the sound of the combined voices of Gaara's siblings. Gaara motioned for Hinata to stay put, she did holding the pillow a little closer to her chest. Something had happened or was happening. He knew that much.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"Do not move." Gaara ordered.

As she nodded, he left. Leaving Hinata alone in and a little worried.

**In the sand, back to ****Temari**** and Kankuro**

"Okay, this is not good we determined that, but what do we do?" Kankuro whispered in a nervous and high pitched voice.

"We just keep Naruto away from telling Hinata that he loves her." Temari reasoned.

"Yeah...okay…" Kankuro agreed.

"Confess his love to Hinata?" at the voice, both siblings felt the need to deny everything.

"Gaara how is Hinata?" Kankuro asked as Temari smiled and waved her hands hoping to distract her younger brother.

"Ha-ha...nothing is wrong, believe your older sister!" Temari replied quickly.

Gaara frowned, first his siblings where trying to avoid the subject of Naruto confessing to Hinata and then he was remembering Hinata's idea about the cosmic event. This was not looking good; this was defiantly not looking good. Something was happening and it might not be in his favor. He needed something in his favor and really quick.

**In the sand, ****Gaara's**** room**

She was thirsty, really thirsty. The drink Gaara had made and poured for her was still untouched on the small table beside the bed. She stared at the drink, she could risk it, or she could not. With an uncertain hand she took the drink, and drank the strange sweet drink.

**In the sand, with the sand siblings**

Gaara looked up first at the sound of a glass breaking; he was also the first to run to his room. Temari and Kankuro blinked, something had happened with Hinata. Both mentally agreed they'd leave Hinata to Gaara and they themselves would deal with Naruto.

**In the leaf, ****Shino's room**

"I am not going to speak in a girl's voice." Shino snapped.

"You wanted to be Hinata so you have to talk like Hinata!" Kiba snapped back.

"No." Shino repeated.

"It's easy…_girly voice_."Oh Shino-kun!"...see" Kiba stated smugly.

"no." the annoyed voice of Shino thundered.

"Than YOU can not be Hinata!" Kiba hissed as he snatched the action figure from Shino's hand. "YOU can be Gaara!" with that Kiba threw the Ariel action figure at Shino's head. With that both boys glared at each other and then a fight broke out, with the action figures watching almost happily that this time it wasn't them.

"AHH!" was the high pitched cry of an Inuzuka who had been kneed in a certain area.

"Oh Shino-kun that...jackass!" the slightly higher tone of the Aburame heir cried at his desired effect.

Meanwhile Aburame Shibi simple shook his head and asked himself the same question that many parents ask themselves whenever they catch their children doing something awkward.

"What is wrong with children theses days?" with that he walked off to play poker at the Hyuuga compound with Hyuuga Hiashi. "In my day we were different, we had morals!"

**In the sand, somewhere….with a weatherman**

The weatherman who had forgotten his own name some time ago sat with the blond who was attempting to avoid the hail that bounced almost offended off the blond.

"How can you stand the hail it hurts!" Naruto cried, actually cried as in tears and snot. The weatherman shrugged and leaned back as the camera man stood shielded in his metal box. "It hurts!"

The weather man smiled and shrugged once more. "I'm a weatherman I'm used to things being thrown at me." With that said Naruto stared at the weatherman. "Being a weatherman in a job for the strong, you see kid right or wrong; we're blamed for everything and thanked for nothing."

"Oh…" Naruto whispered.

"So tell me about this girl that you want to steal from the Kazekage." At the passive tone Naruto smiled, it was like talking to that teacher, Iruka or something, it was so hard to remember names-so hard.

"Well she's plain, weird and depressing but she believes in me and just me." Naruto blushed slightly. "I never noticed till that tree collapsed." Naruto smiled at stood, he had somewhere he had to be, and someone he had to see. Someone was waiting since she was five years old, just for him to say "I see you too."

**In the leaf, Neji's room**

"What the hell it went off again!" Neji's hair moved around irritated that Neji had yet to brush him a thousand times on each side, soft, shinny and bouncy hair didn't make itself it was a team effort.

**In the leaf, Shino's room**

"No not the Ariel doll!" Kiba cried as Shino popped off the head of yet another doll.

"I warned you." Shino reminded as he gleefully threw the head in the corner where two other dolls head were laid to rest. He paused at the Hinata doll; both did as a strange feeling past thru them.

_"I never had friends before." The little girl whispered as she stared at her teammates, __both__ looked at her unsure. "I hope we can all remain friends." She declared hopefully. _

Both stood there, something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"Oh crap…." Both whispered.

**In the sand, Gaara's room**

When he entered the room she was sitting on the bed, smiling almost as if waiting. She stood when she saw him and slowly walked over to him, he stared at her. Small hands placed themselves on his shoulder, using them for support as she stood on tippy toe and kissed him, her lips simply pressed against his, as she did this the rain started to stop and the hail seemed to disappear. He stared at her wide eyed, her eyes where closed and she looked peaceful. It was a ten second kiss but to him it seemed to be one second. One very short second, when her lips left his he wanted to follow after her but what she said stopped him.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Once those words left her lips the rain did stop and the sun came up. The cosmic event had happened, and at the moment he had no idea what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Nightmares and Bunnies**

**Previously on Fan Girls and Soda Pop**

Doll Sakura: You're the baby's daddy Sasuke! I'm 10,000 sure!

Doll Sasuke: I aint the babies daddy 'ho!

Doll Shino: I have the results right here!

Doll Sakura: Oh you better recognize!

Doll Sasuke: Whatever!

Doll Shino: You ARE NOT the babies' father.

Doll Sakura: What! (Runs off stage crying)

Doll Sasuke: Oh what Bh!

**Now back to the fanfic****…………………………..**

**In the Sand, Gaara's room**

Something had happened.

It was a good something in a weird parallel universe but in this world, it was well, not exactly good. Hinata was hugging Gaara, blushing and smiling at the fact that she had gathered enough courage to confess her love to her crush of uncountable years. However her crush was not the limited intelligent blond that could pass as a character from Sailor Moon and likely be killed in a real world ninja event, this was a psychotic red head that had focused his attention on a little girl who had not coward from him but instead had promised friendship.

"I love you too." The redhead whispered in an unsure and confused voice. The girl smiled, and turned a little redder, her hands clutched onto him just a little tighter. "Hinata, you do know who I am, don't you?" he asked, just for confirmation and hopes on how to proceed.

The girl looked up at him, unsure what to think of the question. "Naruto-kun." She whispered moving back slightly. "Aren't you?" she asked. Pale eyes and stranger almost ocean green eyes stared deep into each others. The rain began to fall again, Gaara frowned and looked outside. The cosmic event wasn't over quite yet. With a snarl Gaara yelled at the sky, which sadly didn't speak Gaara, but spoke random Latin with a hint of Greek, ignored or simply guessed the meaning.

"Get it right!" Gaara yelled. "The name is Gaara! She is supposed to say I love you Gaara!"

The sky decided that the loud annoying voice had said, "I want bunnies and nightmares." And so the sky decided to oblige and the rain turned into ice, that took the shape of bunnies,

Hinata stared at the window, ice bunnies where falling. Gaara kept a hand on hers, not aware that the sky had yet to bring in the nightmares. Hinata shook her head as the daze lifted, "Gaara, is it raining ice bunnies?" she asked. He nodded and moved closer to her. Her small hand tightened in his. "That's not good right….Gaara, what if they become zombies or ghost children that come after us and kill us...and then…who will stop Kiba-kun and Shino-kun from fighting and feed the gold fish in the bathtub!"

"Gold fish in the bathtub?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded. "Why is there a gold fish in the bathtub?"

"Kiba-kun." Hinata answered.

"Kiba-kun." Gaara repeated, wondering if he should even bother to ask why her teammate would put a gold fish in the bathtub.

"He wanted to go snorkeling but...we didn't go to the beach after all, because Shino-kun had assigned us another mission, so he bought a gold fish and put him in the bathtub." Hinata explained to the even more confused Gaara.

"So he could snorkel with the fish?" Gaara concluded.

"He was, but Shino-kun said that was a crime against the animal and so, the goldfish kept the bathtub. Which was okay, because Kiba hates bathes, he prefers showers." Hinata finished.

"Oh." Gaara patted Hinata on the top of her head and smiled, she was adorable but had really stupid teammates, well one was stupid the other was probably getting splinters from the stick up his behind. "Shino will order Kiba to feed it."

**In the sand, Temari and Kankuro**

"This is not going to be good." Kankuro told his older sister as she frowned at the falling ice bunnies no bigger than a baseball. Temari suddenly smiled a very insane smile, one that would seem more at home on Gaara's face.

"We go after Naruto and then the bunnies." Temari growled before she laughed. Kankuro stared at his older sister than looked at the stairs that lead to the upper level. "Die!" with that Temari ran into the ice bunny storm, determined to kill.

**In the Sand, Hinata and Gaara**

Gaara frowned and Hinata hid behind him as they watched Temari run out into the storm. Hinata let out a sneeze than coughed, before once more collapsing onto the floor. Gaara looked at her and then at the glass near where she had fallen.

"Damn."

**In the leaf, Neji's room**

Neji twitched, his "Hinata virginity alarm" had switched over to his "Hinata needed saving" he frowned, he was not the only one who had that alarm, her teammates had that one too he usually let them deal with it. Sure he was her protector but she had teammates now and it was his day off, his hair had declared so in the game of Go Fish with Shino.

Yes she was his cousin, and yes when he was little he had played house with her, but he was an adult now and had other matters to deal with like, okay he had nothing but he was really comfortable and didn't want to move.

**In the leaf, Shino's room**

The TV was going off full blast, which was weird since the three of the occupants where watching the weather channel. Kiba was happily eating his popcorn, Shino his fruit salad and Akamaru had a bone.

**Weatherman**: It's raining ice bunnies in the sand.

"Ice bunnies in the sand?" Kiba repeated. "I think snow bunnies would be hotter."

"Probably." Shino stated. "This drink is nice, what is it?"

"Diet coke." Kiba hissed. "You can have them all, they are sooo icky!"

**Weatherman:** we plan to keep you in the loop at any change in the weather in the sand, now then back to the leaf. Apparently, the Hokeage checked herself into an AA meeting claiming and I quote. "AA is not a new brand of sake, what the hell I'll kill you Bth, you and that damn pig!!" Let's hope she recovers. In other news the perverted Sanin has decided to write a boy loves boy story staring Kakashi and Gai, claiming and I quote. "Kakashi and Gai are evil bastards and they must pay for kicking me out of the girl's room." Lovely sanins we got here…yeah, now back to our program.

"Huh, that's too much information for me to process." Kiba whined, his head still hurting from even watching the news.

"I like the news." Shino reminded Kiba. "It is important to know what is going in the world."

"It is important to know what is going in the world." Kiba mimicked to the popcorn bowl. Shino glared from behind his glasses. "So what do you think is happening to Hinata and the psycho?" Kiba asked, also feeling his own "Save little Hinata." alarm that was flashing.

"She's in trouble, and realizing that she needs me." At the look Kiba shot Shino, the Aburame heir decided to clarify. "Still me."

"You mean us, you mean she needs US! Right!?" Kiba snapped.

"No." Shino clarified.

"Jackass."

"Toilet bowl drinker."

"It was once and there was ice!"

Shino stared at Kiba who rethought what he had just admitted and silence returned to the bedroom.

**In the sand, Gaara's room**

She opened her eyes. Gaara frowned he had no idea what it was that he had poured in that drink, fact was he didn't even remember pouring her a drink. She was smiling at him, a soft smile, an unsure smile.

"Shino-kun, what time is it." Gaara was taken aback, being confused for Naruto was one thing but being confused as Aburame Shino, now that was a low blow with a crowbar.

"Time for Kiba to die?" Gaara improvised.

"It's ten already?" Hinata asked as she sat up and yawned. Gaara blinked, yeah Shino had issues, that whole team had issues. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier for training?"

"I was killing Kiba?" Gaara replied wondering if that was code for another hour of the day.

"Shino-kun, I'm sorry." Hinata whispered as she looked down and played with the sheets. Gaara looked at her unsure what to do; she let out a soft sob. "I'm sorry Shino-kun."

"Sorry for what?" he asked her, mimicking what he had seen Shino do on occasion with Hinata, cautiously and awkwardly he placed his hand on hers, stilling her movements.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic." She whispered as she fought with her own sobbing to speak. She shook her head as she tried to control her tears, to her breaking down in front of any one was a bad thing to do, breaking down was meant for when you where alone, when no one could really see how pathetic you really where.

"Hinata." Gaara started only to be interrupted by her suddenly venting on him.

"I know what I did was wrong but I'm allowed to be petty, aren't I?" she cried. "I can't change the fact that I love him and not you!"


	18. Crack flashback

Chapter 18: The Crack Flashback

…………..

In the leaf Kakashi was twitching.

You see Kakashi had hatred, a loathing, detestation, revulsion for flashbacks and anyone who so much as mentioned their like for those _**things.**_

So at the moment he was having this ill feeling that somewhere out there not over a rainbow someone was having a flashback. He just had no idea but he would find out and he would kill them.

123

Else where in the leaf someone was having a flashback, though it wasn't entirely his fault. He was sitting in the hot spring and his mind had simply wandered. Maybe it was the fact that his daughter had once again been kidnapped by Gaara, or that she had strange teammates who didn't like to believe that others existed outside the cell of team 8.

He let out a sigh; Hanabi had gleefully filled him in on every twist and turn in the situation.

"If only we had vacationed in the snow." Hiashi stated with great sadness, all the headaches and cleaning cost could have been spared.

Though it had been nice to see his oldest daughter actually smile again, she rarely smiled. Even now with her teammates.

_Hinata was smiling a wide very toothy smile as she played with the slightly startled red head that might have been more surprised that she was still there. Building a sand castle was something she had never had the luxury to do. With the help of the red haired friend she had just met, the castle was looking exactly like a professional had built it. _

"_You made a friend." Hiashi asked her. She nodded smiling once again; he was pleased that they had vacationed here instead of the snow._

Hiashi sighed, he had not intended for his child to gain a stalker.

"_Father…" Hiashi turned to see his oldest daughter looking quite pale._

"_Hinata?" he asked very concerned but as a father he could not show that. _

"_Gaara-Sama is in the leaf once more." She whispered handing her father the supposed love note that Gaara had found time to drop off in her room. _

Between dead flowers, puppet shows and threats against her teammates life, he shook his head. His daughter was still remarkably sane.

"_Pretend dating?" Hiashi repeated as his eldest nodded. "You are pretend dating Kiba to achieve what…"_

_Hinata looked away from her father, he had learned from Neji and Hanabi who both believed that Hinata's life was their favorite soap opera that she was in love with someone that neither her teammates would approve of. _

"_I would feel better if you pretend dated Shino." he replied as she smiled slightly. _

"_Shino-kun would say no and then lecture me." She replied remembering Shino's latest record breaking three hour lecture with one five minute break so he could be sure she summarized all that he had said. _

Hiashi stared at the steam that rose from the water. He was slightly happy that she was now pretend dating Shino and that Kiba was having little to no problem; last he heard Kiba had a fan girl. Though he didn't know how she faired after calling Neji a whore.

"It was never this hard to be a teenager when I was once one." Hiashi reminded himself.

"_Hinata." Gaara repeated to the Hyuuga clan leader. "I wish to take her with me to the sand." _

_Hiashi raised an eyebrow, as he looked at his slightly stricken daughter. She was hiding behind Neji who seemed more preoccupied with glaring at Gaara than his cousin's fear. _

"_Why?" he asked the soon to Kazekage and lunatic. _

"_She is my friend." Gaara repeated. _

"_Then take Naruto." Neji replied. "He's your friend." _

Hiashi regretted agreeing that Gaara could take Hinata to the sand, he regretted many things but it was not only his daughter's welfare that concerned him. His concern waged from the lowest in the clan to the standing of his clan. If he had refused, then he was talking the chance that the sand could possibly declare war once more on the leaf, or a single clan.

"_I will not allow any harm to befall her." Shino replied to Hiashi. "She is my teammate, as leader her welfare is my greatest concern." Hiashi was tempted to ask if Kiba received the same treatment, but after seeing Shino throw a stick so Kiba could fetch, he decided Kiba was giving separate treatment. _

"_She will not grow if you cuddle her." Hiashi stated to the Aburame heir. _

_Shino said nothing, simply walked off determined to ensure that Hinata was safe during this mission. Hiashi was also worried; team 8 was too joined by the three sand siblings on this mission. _

123

Kakashi was a little worried.

Especially since the one who was having the flashbacks was the clan leader.

The clan leader that was naked in a hot spring.

If he went in there now and demanded that Hiashi stopped with his flashbacks, there was a good chance Hiashi would hurt him, badly.

So Kakashi was torn, stop the flashbacks or get badly hurt.

Either way this was going to happen.

"Are you spying on my father?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Kakashi was taken back; he had not heard this child walk up on him. Nor did he imagine how this must have looked.

"I was walking on the path of life..." Kakashi started only to be stopped by Hanabi's sudden rudeness.

"And, it brought you to where my father is." Hanabi questioned, "So you could spy on him?"

"….no…maybe..." was Kakashi's response to the child.

"EW." Hanabi whispered, before looking in another direction. "Neji, Kakashi's got a crush on my dad."

The startled and annoyed nin looked in the direction that Hanabi was speaking, there out of the shadow emerged the Hyuuga genius and his beautiful if not stunning hair.

"You are trespassing on Hyuuga property." Neji informed the teacher of team 7 or 6, who kept track these days. "State your business."

"I must stop the flashbacks." Kakashi informed the Hyuuga.

"Flashbacks?" Both Hyuuga's asked.

123

Hiashi looked in the direction that a large amount of commotion was coming from. He assumed it was Hanabi and Neji either sparing or taking bets on the soon to be clan leader. So Hiashi went back to relaxing in the warm water, allowing his mind to once again wonder.

_When she returned form the mission she was a little shaky. _

"_How was the mission." He inquired his daughter. _

_She looked at him then back at her shoes, he already knew they completed the mission with great success but there was something that had happened. Something that she had wanted to share to him. _

_She never told him what happened during that mission, but after that mission he spoke to the Hokeage and the Kazekage, a restraining order had been passed. It lasted only a few months. _

123

Kakashi cringed there was another flashback happening, and then he sensed somewhere else someone was having a flashback and it was a dozy.

123

Gaara and Hinata were not sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Instead both were simply staring at each other wonder in simple terms, WTH.

You see, Gaara was trying really hard not to curse. He was counting to ten and everything, while Hinata was still under the impression that he was Shino. She dried her eyes again, looking up at him as he held her hands.

"Shino-kun I was k-kid-kidnapped by G-Gaara again." Gaara stared at her, wondering if maybe he should simply walk away or knock her unconscious. He glanced at the broken glass on the floor, he should probably get that but he had more important matters than someone's foot being shredded.

"Who do you love more than me?" he asked her.

She blinked her eyes widening slightly as she remembered her outburst. It had just slipped out of her mouth they had been arguing again over her dating Kiba and how it would affect the team's dynamics.

_Hinata was sensing where this conversation was going. She had realized where this going once Shino had asked her to accompany him on a short solo mission. _

"_Hinata you understand that this relationship will not last." Shino stated after they had finished setting up camp. She had been tempted to ask if he meant her relationship with Kiba or her friendship with him. _

"_It's only pretend." She whispered._

"_Will he believe it to be pretend?" he asked her. _

_She nodded; Kiba himself had set the ground rules so neither would over analyze what was happening. _

Hinata blinked, pulling herself out of her own flashback.

"I couldn't ask you to pretend to my boyfriend then." She answered, hoping this sounded nicer and more in control of emotions than that last outburst. "You had just finished those lectures on team dynamics…and you weren't exactly happy with me."

Gaara looked at her, no during that time he wasn't happy with her. She was with Kiba and during that mission, she had done everything but run away in the opposite direction when she saw him.

"No, I was not pleased with you." Gaara informed her.

She nodded now pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on his shoulder. She had always been a little bit closer to Shino than Kiba; it was awkward at some points. She just could relate to him better, they were the same. They didn't need words to communicate, just body language.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he relaxed slightly. "I just wanted Naruto-kun to notice me...Just once."

Gaara said nothing to that, just stared at the now comfortable girl that was resting on him.

_Gaara stared at her, she was leaving today. _

_His friend that played with him uncaring that he was a monster to others. _

"_You're leaving." He said sadly. _

_She nodded, feeling a little sad herself. She had never had a friend before, she had a cousin but he no longer played or spoke with her. "We c-can s-s-e-se-se-see each other a-ag-ain." She told him. He smiled at her wide eyed, "we-we're fri-en-ends." _

"_Friends." Gaara repeated. He handed her his bear, and she with a slight blush accepted it. _

She didn't really remember him from childhood; he didn't blame her, one summer in the sand. He remembered her, even though he was a child. She didn't cower from him, instead she followed him around. Smiling at him, she played games with him, talked to him. He looked at her and frowned, maybe he did blame her a little bit for not remembering him. The summer she left here, was the time she met Naruto. Needless to say, Naruto had erased him from her mind.

The cosmic event had allowed him to receive a kiss, not one meant for him but one none the less. The Shukaku was laughing at him; she was causing him great stress. Sand swirled around her ankles, it would be so easy to keep her here, break her legs, and keep her powerless and weak. Reliant on him for survival, his lips twitched into a smile.

123

Shino and Kiba were getting very anxious.

"We could just lie to the Hokeage, give her sake and lie." Kiba informed his also on alert teammate.

Shino nodded that did sound like a plan, one that would work too. Even though it Kiba who had thought about it.

"We simply inform her of our plans for a team bonding mission." Shino clarified on Kiba's plan. "Then simply head to the sand regardless of the consequences."

"Exactly." Kiba informed him.

Shino smiled slightly; occasionally Kiba was not stupid, only occasionally.

123

Naruto looked around the area; he could see the Kazekage tower and no one around. He was sure that he had a clear path way to where Hinata was; once he got to her he could get Sakura to notice him. He nodded this was probably his best plan ever.

_Hinata smiled brightly as she walked holding Naruto's hand. All turned to smile at the cute, oh, so in love couple except one person who simply glared in their direction. Naruto turned his head slightly in the direction of the pink haired girl who glared at them. He smiled at her, and she looked away. Soon Sakura would want him back and he would comply, letting Gaara comfort the heartbroken…_

Heartbroken, Naruto stalled all thought on that word. Did he really want to do that to her, he was heartbroken when Sakura decided they just weren't ready for a relationship. Would he do that to her, she had watched him nearly all his life, cheered him on and believed in him. His enthusiasm for this impromptu mission was dying down now.

"I don't know what to do." he told himself, hoping that maybe someone would tell him what to do. _"We could simply try to be with her." _a voice answered in his head, Naruto blinked. He smiled that sounded like a plan.

123

Temari and Kankuro were on a mission to stop Naruto before he confessed his love to Hinata and upset their sibling's delicate mental stability. It was defiantly an A class mission.

"He has to be on his way to the Kazekage tower." Kankuro informed his sister. She was stepping on the ice bunnies mumbling about how she hated bunnies...and ice.

Naruto had amazing luck; there was a good chance he might already be in the tower or approaching from another direction. There was a cosmic event, or there had been one.

"Who was the cosmic event for?" Kankuro asked his sister who was not paying attention to him anymore. "Had to be for Gaara...or Naruto...one of them…"

123

Hinata looked up at Shino, there was this strange feeling building in her stomach, something was going to happen.

"Shino-kun...I don't feel so well." With those words she collapsed into the waiting arms of Gaara.

Gaara said nothing as he simply held her unconscious form in his arms. Without caution and worry he lifted the Hyuuga and walked towards the window to glance at the sky. He wondered who he would be when she woke. Then he noticed it, faintly but not out of place, a blond in bright orange was in the sand. Gaara frowned, this was not acceptable, sand swirled around him and the unconscious form he held in his arms.

123

Naruto felt fear travel down his spine; he heard wind behind him and the sound of sand swirling.

He knew who was behind him, and he had an idea that because of the outburst he had on TV he was going to die. Very slowly, Naruto turned to face the red head but was a little taken back when he noticed who was in the red heads arms.

"Naruto." Gaara stated. 


	19. Reason

Chapter 19

Reason's

………..

Gaara knew that Naruto was terrified.

Not that he could blame him, they weren't facing each other as friends but as rivals that were after the same thing. The reasons for their wants were different, but the goal was the same, they both wanted the unconscious girl.

"_**What are you doing here?"**_ Gaara hissed, his hands tightening on the girl in his arm. The Shukaku was laughing in the back of his mind, reminding him of the one willing kiss Hinata had given him, all because she had believed him to be the blond in front of him.

Sand slammed against the walls in the street, everyone had scattered once the sand storm had started, and it wasn't wise to upset Gaara.

"J-J-Just stopped by to see how you two love birds were doing?" Naruto said with remarkably thin self confidence.

"To see me and Hinata." Gaara repeated.

Naruto looked briefly at Hinata; she was breathing but not really moving. There was a brief, if not small pinch of guilt for what he had helped put into motion. He had heard once that Gaara might have feelings for Hinata, and as a friend he simply couldn't allow Gaara's love to go unreturned.

"Y-Yes, Believe it." Naruto exclaimed with a slightly shaking nice guy pose. Clearly reeking of "please don't kill me.", it was something that Gaara had become accustomed to, but the rage seemed to simply grow.

_Kill him_, the Shukaku whispered. _Once he's gone, Hinata will be ours. _Gaara felt the small twitch that signaled the Shukaku was starting to take control of his emotional unstable host.

Naruto noticed that twitch, and heard his own tail begin to laugh hysterically. _You're gonna die boy." _

…..

The Hokage stared at the vey tall and wide drum of high grade sake. This was a present to her from the Aburame and Inuzuka clan, for just being her. Needless to say her mouth was starting to water as she calculated the amount of time it would take for her to finish it. She guessed it would take a good hour and a half, if she calculated the bathroom break drinking caused her to take.

Kiba and Shino stared at the Hokage; this was something they had indented to be seeing. All they wanted was permission to go on a training mission for team bonding.

"So, can we like go on our team bonding thing?" Kiba asked the very noticeably drooling Hokage.

"W-What?" the Hokage asked.

"A training mission." Shino repeated. "Shall I pour you some Sake?"

The Hokage nodded. Shino carefully poured her some sake; he was used to this sometimes after rather long missions with other people his father drank.

"We sorta want to go strengthen our team bonding as stuff, cause we haven't been feeling like a close team in awhile." Kiba added, hoping that his and Akamaru's puppy eyes were winning her over.

"A training mission?" the Hokage asked. "Where?"

"The rain." Shino answered. "We wish to train in circumstances we are not familiar with."

"Yeah." Kiba repeated adding more focus to his puppy eyes.

The Hokage stared at them with suspicion. If she remembered correctly she had banned them from entering the sand. Their teammate was in the sand, she had remembered allowing Gaara permission to take her there. She smiled remembering way back when, to a time when she was in love with that guy. Her happy memory was lost when she recalled that he had died, and then her brother had died, her mother and father, followed by pet kitten, turtle, rock, ant farm, bird, moth, dog and hamster.

She needed another drink.

"Everything I love dies!" she exclaimed as he started drinking from the drum itself.

Kiba and Shino stared at each other, this was unexpected.

"Sucks to be you." Kiba whispered under his breath.

"Hokage-Sama perhaps you could give us permission to depart on out training mission." Shino asked once more, as he to was feeling that this was not looking so well.

The Hokage placed the now half empty/full drum back on her cluttered desk. "All I wanted was for him to love me forever and ever!! Is that to much to ask? He promised he would never die. He promised me!!"

"I think we should go." Kiba whispered to Shino. Though both boys liked watching a train wreak with the best of them, seeing the Hokage in such a state, well that was like telling a two year old that Santa wasn't real, or a Ranma and Shampoo forever love fan, that the two of them would never be together because they touched themselves at night.

"Hokage-Sama please signs this form and we will depart." Shino pushed the paper a little closer to her.

She looked up at him, "don't I deserve to be happy."

"She's scaring me Shino." Kiba whispered as he and Akamaru moved even closer to Shino.

"Hokage-Sama if you sign this paper, you can be happy once more." Shino replied.

The Hokage stared up at him, with wide believing eyes. "Really."

"yes." Shino answered.

Without hesitating she signed the document.

Not even before the ink was dry, Shino and Kiba were gone and running to grab their bags.

……

Temari and Kankuro felt the shiver that could only mean one thing, Gaara was mad. The two shared the same thought as they stood there in the now empty streets of the sand; their brother had found Naruto first. With that the two of them were off to find Naruto and Hinata and get them out of there if Gaara truly did snap.

………

Kakashi, who had somehow ended up in the hot spring with Hiashi, felt that horrible sensation of a flashback. It was coming from that direction where the sand was, he frowned.

Hiashi and he had agreed that the two of them would not look in the others direction.

Hiashi on the other hand was wondering why his daughter and Neji had given this look of wide eyed horror when he allowed Kakashi to enter the hot spring. It was not as if the man had been standing out there staring at him while he relaxed, he had merely showed up because of the hatred of flashbacks Hiashi had been having due to his daughters troubles with Gaara.

…..

Hanabi and Neji were worried; apparently their father/uncle was in the hot springs with the guy who had been staring at him while he relaxed.

"He won't try to touch father will he?" Hanabi asked her older and less attractive cousin.

Neji tilted his head that was not something he had even been willing to think about. Now because of his younger and unstably ugly cousin he was going to be thinking of nothing but Kakashi and his uncle touching each other.

"I despise you more than any other." Neji hissed to her.

"At least I'm not hot for a blood relation." Hanabi countered back, as Neji's hair threw a fit.

"I am not hot for Hinata!!" Neji exclaimed as his hair was suddenly holding kunai's and aiming them at his bored cousin.

"Did I mention Hinata?" Hanabi asked as she took a fighting stance.

…….

Naruto flinched when sand struck the wall beside him. Gaara was warning him, giving him a chance to walk away and everything would be fine. He had come here to confess his love to her, sure it was under less than honorable terms but he was here, that counted for something right.

He had decided to at least try and love her. Maybe he could, she had stood beside him through everything and he had barely even noticed that she had existed.

Even through the fear he was overwhelmed with guilt.

"I want to tell her I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. His whisper wasn't soft enough, Gaara had heard it. "All this time, she had been watching me, believing in me, and I thought nothing of it. Now, I have to make it right."

Naruto's eyes met with Gaara's, hoping that the red head would understand, he needed to make it right, that was his ninja way.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed.

Both turned to see Temari and Kankuro running towards them.

_Kill him. _ The Shukaku screamed, _KILL HIM. _

The Shukaku wasn't the only one that was screaming, inside Naruto's head the Kyuubi was laughing hysterically. _He wants to kill us; the dead monk wants to kill us._

Temari and Kankuro had made it in time; the sand had settled down and returned to the gourd that had somehow found its way on his back.

"Escort Naruto out of the sand." Gaara ordered.

Naruto's eyes focused on him. "Gaara, please." The blond pleaded, hoping that his words would reach something in the red head.

"now." was Gaara's response as the sand swirled around him.

Temari and Kankuro looked at the now depressed blond.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Do You Remember Me?

…….

They had been given permission by the Hokage for their "bonding" mission to the "rain". They had been surprised that the Hokage hadn't seen through their lie and bribery. Kurenai, Kiba's mom and nearly everyone else would have.

"She's sorta scared me." Kiba informed Shino who probably wasn't paying attention to him.

He was right; Shino had stopped paying attention to him the moment that the Hokage had signed the paper work allowing them permission to leave the leaf. What was troubling him was what to do once they reached the sand. Gaara was not simply going to allow them to walk in and simple walk out with their teammate, it was going to take a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked. There was silence as his response. "You don't have one do you?" once more his question was greeted with silence. "OMG!! We're walking into the sand and you don't have a plan!" Kiba screamed to his teammate.

Shino said nothing, merely continued thinking about what his plans strengths and weakness were.

"We're gonna die aren't we, we're gonna die faster than Venom fans did in Spiderman 3!!" Kiba screamed with disbelief. "I thought you had a plan!!"

Shino paused, "I am team leader." Kiba's eyes narrowed as his mouth dropped, he had just been told in a nice fashion, to shut the f—k up.

"I can't believe this, I need to sing now to bring up my self confidence, and you can join in if you know the words." Kiba informed his team leader.

Shino raised an eyebrow; this was not something that he had anticipated. "You wish to what?" Shino questioned.

"Sing." Kiba repeated. "Sing a song to bring up my self confidence."

"A song." Shino repeated.

"Yes, from the sound of music." Kiba informed Shino.

"Wouldn't you prefer to play with dolls instead?" Shino asked his teammate.

"Left them at home." Was the Inuzuka's truthful answer to the Aburame's question.

…….

Gaara was not pleased.

His pacing and the sand that circled around him were proof to that.

Hinata lay on the bed she hadn't woken up yet; occasionally her eyes would flutter as if she was close to waking. Yet, she still hadn't woken. He glanced at her; this was not going as he had planned.

……..

He had come to apologize to her.

He had done her harm, she had spent so long believing in him and he had simply ignored her. He had to make it right, whatever it took.

Temari and Kankuro were escorting him out of the sand. From their looks, they were none to be pleased at what was happening. In fact neither of them had spoken to Naruto, both were thinking about other things. Two in particular were the main questions.

What was happening?

What was going to happen?

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry?" He asked.

……….

Shino knew from experience that spending time with Kiba was not pleasant. At the moment Kiba had begun to hum a song that he had every intention of singing. Shino wondered if maybe he could simply leave Kiba here and continue on. Though that was impossible considering all his plans were leading to a two man cell. Once they regained Hinata the plan was a three cell, they should have brought Akamaru but he was at the vet, apparently suffering from food poisoning.

"What will this day be like?" was the first lyric of the song. "I wonder. What will my future be? I wonder." Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "It could be so exciting. To be out in the world, to be free! My heart should be wildly rejoicing. Oh, what's the matter with me?"

"I can name a few things." Shino whispered under his breath.

"I've always longed for adventure, to do the things I've never dared. Now here I'm pacing adventure then why am I so scared? A captain with seven children…what's so fearsome about that? Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries."Kiba sang as sprung around. "If I don't I just know I'll turn back! I must dream of the things I am seeking. I am seeking the courage I lack. The courage to serve them with reliance, face my mistakes without defiance." With a kick spin into the air his song continued. "Show them I'm worthy and while I show them I'll show me!! So, let them bring on all their problems, I'll do better than my best. I have confidence they'll put me to the test! But I'll make them see I have confidence in me. Somehow I will impress them. I will be firm, but kind. And all those children, heaven bless them they will look up to me and mind me! With each step I am more certain."

Shino released a tense sigh, this was his limit. "Kiba that is enough."

Kiba paused. "Everything will turn out fine." He sang to Shino.

Shino merely stared at him with annoyance. "We are to rescue Hinata, not sing." He reminded him.

"Singing gives me confidence, cause you don't have a plan and we're facing against Gaara and the sand." Kiba reminded, with annoyance.

"I realize that." Shino answered. "I happen to have a plan, though we may need Hinata."

Kiba stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "You have a plan?" Kiba repeated. "Care to like tell me?"

"No." Shino answered.

Kiba frowned at his answer. "You don't have a plan do you?"

Shino ignored his teammate, he did have a plan it simply needed some tweaks and then it was a true plan.

…………

She opened her eyes slowly; there was a strange feeling of a fog being lifted. She sat up slowly, her head hurt she couldn't remember why. She remembered being taken to the sand, she also remembered drinking something and that was when her memory had stopped.

"Wh..What?" she asked to no one in particular, though she was hoping that someone would have the courtesy to answer. With tired eyes she glanced around the room, apparently she was alone. That didn't mean much; Gaara had a way of being undetected.

Even so, unless he wanted her to find him, she was alone with her own thoughts to accompany her. As usual her thoughts drifted off to a certain blond nin that she harbored adoration and some resentment for. The resentment was due to her current situation, she was at Gaara's mercy for nothing she had done. She was here because Naruto had told Gaara that she liked the red haired psychotic.

"I want to go home." She whispered, feeling the same helplessness that she usually felt. Especially when she had to rely on herself, and due to the present situation, she was very close to crying.

...

With the use of his third eye, placed discreetly in her blind spot, Gaara was able to watch the Hyuuga from the balcony. Here was a spot that held many memories for the Kazekage. It was here that he had learned to love only himself; it was also here that he had played with a friend. It wasn't fair that he seemed to be destined for a lifetime alone until his own life was taken. As a child he had wondered if he could be killed, as a pre-teen he had been tempted to see if he-himself could claim his own life. Now he simply wondered if he was capable of forgetting and moving on.

He had attempted numerous times to catch her attention. From poems to his brothers forced involvement of performing plays for the heir. Still she simply stared at him with horror, recoiling from him and sinking further away from the memory of a summer.

A simply summer, then he been given a chance to see her again, a mission to the snow was the closest he had come to that feeling again. Then again she had needed someone stronger than her to cling to, and he was the strongest. His eyes narrowed, what was it about Naruto that distracted her so, he had met her before the blond.

…..

She wasn't going to cry.

Naruto would acknowledge her one day, until then she was simply here at Gaara's will. Her father had allowed Gaara permission to bring her back with him. She was here as a guest, yet her mind drifted to a certain fact she might have blocked out of her mind. There was a scroll, that the Hokage had once sent them to deliver to Gaara to her present knowledge that scroll was hidden somewhere where no one would ever look.

That could be leverage for her return to the leaf. With a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the edge of the bed. This was the test to see if Gaara truly was within her vicinity.

………….

Sasuke whom all had forgotten about was not amused. He was more miffed really, a scroll that had no place in the Uchiha compound had attacked him. He had not provoked the scroll; he was simply an innocent bystander that had been attached by a rather large parchment.

With miffed speed hands he unrolled the scroll and read the contents to himself. After a few minutes he rolled the scroll up and carefully shoved the parchment into its protective container. He was in possession of an oddity, one that he could perhaps use as leverage, simply return to the Hokage or turn into ash. Either way it allowed him something other than spring cleaning, and he like many were loathed to that activity. Perhaps it was the dusting or moving furniture that was three times heavier and bigger than him.

Whatever the reason, he now had an excuse to once more place spring cleaning as the last on his to do list, and resume a more enjoyed past time. Leaving the leaf, and somehow escaping to once more hunt down his brother.

…………

At the moment Hinata and Shino felt uneasiness spread in their stomachs and reach their brains. Something had been changed, this was not a good change, this was finding out the love of your life was originally a man type of change.

………..

Neji who was used to strange tingles that ran the length of his body was cautious. Certainly having his cousin in a choke hold with no intention of releasing her until her lips turned the same color as Blue was not the case. This dealt with a more sensitive matter, his other cousin that he might have some form of affection for. He released his cousin, and patiently waited for her to regain some form of consciousness so he could perhaps ask her opinion on this latest tingle.


	21. It's Not That Easy

Chapter 21: It's Not That Easy

……..

What comes around goes around.

Sometimes it goes around and around so much that it pukes itself all over the newly waxed floor. Leaving you torn between comforting the poor thing and beating the thing till you can no longer recognize what it was.

Currently Uchiha Sasuke was in possession of that thing.

That thing was a scroll that had been forgotten by nearly everyone. While it was signed by the Hokage and the Kazekage regarding something about Gaara gaining a wife, to Sasuke it seemed strange that something of this nature had been forgotten.

So after deep thought and consideration he decided that he was going to return it to the Hokage.

…………

"So now do you have a plan?" Kiba asked Shino.

"I indeed do." Shino replied.

Kiba stared at him, waiting for Shino to continue and inform him of this plan. Shino apparently didn't know this or had forgotten to care. For he was still walking further and further away from the dog nin.

"Bark."

The two nins jumped slightly, Akamaru who had been traveling with them the entire time had finally decided to break his silence and speak.

"Fuck! You scared me Akamaru!!" Kiba yelled as he pretended that he hadn't just clung to Shino in fear.

"I had forgotten he was with us..in fact I had forgotten him entirely." Shino stated as he glared at the sleeve that Kiba just recently clung to. "I just washed this jacket.." Shino quietly added to himself.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Bark." Akamaru repeated.

"I guess…" Kiba responded.

Shino only raised an eyebrow and wondered if it wasn't still too early to once again ask the Hokage to remove Kiba from the team.

……………

Hinata was staring at the pile of sand that had somehow managed to pool around the bed, stopping her from attempting to leave the bed. She knew now that he was watching her and was quite close to her; also that she was not allowed to leave the bed.

"This is not looking well." Hinata thought to herself as she moved to the middle of the bed. She was certain that her teammates, maybe even hopefully Naruto would be coming to her rescue. "I can't leave this bed, and Gaara is close but unless I activate my Byakugan…I don't want to know how close he is to me." She thought as she closed her eyes and forced herself to think happy thoughts.

Gaara watched as she coward, he didn't blame her. He was very willing to snap her ankles, break her knee caps and legs to keep her exactly where she was. Here, alone with him and no one else.

He was not possessive, he was merely psychotic.

Hinata was going to remain here in the sand with him, and she was going to enjoy her time here.

…….

He wasn't proud of what he had done, but he was somewhat relieved that he hadn't spoken to Hinata. Now that he was actually thinking about it, he didn't know what it was that he was going to say to her. Sure, I'm sorry seemed to be on the top of the improvising list.

He wanted to say something to her, and he wanted to show her that he saw her. More than a simple glance over his shoulder but he had seen her. He had seen her and he had witnessed that she was becoming someone in his eyes.

Temari and Kankuro were walking him to the border of the sand to ensure that he didn't attempt to reenter. He frowned slightly, in a way he had caused this. He was the one that had informed Gaara that Hinata was interested in him; he was the one that had agreed that Gaara do all in his power to keep Hinata in love with him.

It was his fault.

Naruto felt the bottom fall out from under him, if either Hinata or Gaara were hurt, then he was the worst person in the world.

……

Kakashi was leaving the Hyuuga compound; he had thanked Hiashi for the kindness and was now prepared to avoid the clan leader. As he neared where the supposed exit was, he came to a strange realization. There before him was Hanabi laying on the floor apparently KO'd and Neji stood above her, obviously waiting.

"You finished whatever business you had with my uncle?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Kakashi hurriedly answered.

"You are fond of my uncle?" Neji inquired.

Kakashi was unsure how to take that statement, so he merely smiled and waved at the beautiful haired nin.

"He has been lonely since auntie died." Neji informed Kakashi. "It does not seem strange that he would seek company, even if the company is less than…well all their own." With that statement Neji returned to staring and waiting for his cousin to awaken from the forced sleep he had placed her in.

Kakashi wondered if it would be bad manners to harm Neji. He was a guest here after all; a guest that was soon to be fleeing out those doors and remain in his apartment until he forgot this day.

There was a light cough that caught both guys attention. Hanabi was coming to, this was great for Neji who was feeling very confused at the moment.

"Hanabi I'm tingling again." Neji informed his cousin.

Hanabi stared at him and then sighed. "Hinata is your cousin, you are her protector…go protect her.."

Neji nodded and left.

Hanabi turned to look at Kakashi. "So, you're daddy's special friend."

Kakashi once again chose to smile and wave as his response.

"Daddy doesn't have much taste…."

………….

Gaara had finally chosen to enter the room, his eyes never leaving the cowering the girl that sat in the middle of the bed. She was not surprised that he had entered the room, fear was better enjoyed close up.

"You can't keep me here." A small part of Hinata's inner voice screamed. This was revealed in the sudden rebellion that flashed briefly in her eyes. Gaara's response was a cold stare before he placed his gourd down on the floor beside the bed.

Proud that she didn't flinch when he sat on the edge on the bed. She hugged her knees closer to her body. This was not pleasant to her, all they needed was snow and to be locked in somewhere.

"You are to remain in the sand." He informed her. Hinata said nothing. "Your father agreed." He added, still receiving no response. He glanced at the sand, feeling the laughter from his tail laugh at his course of action. "Naruto was here." He didn't have to be looking at her to know she had reacted in some way. "He congratulated us on our happiness."

Hinata did react, her eyes widened, Naruto-kun had been here.

He hadn't been here to save her; he had been here to see how happy she was making Gaara. She shook her head slightly, she was going to cry. She could actually feel the tears begin to well up and threaten to fall. Gaara was staring at her now; she closed her eyes trying to form a barrier between them.

…….

The Hokage had finally recovered from her drunken break down, and the two second hangover that followed, when Sasuke entered. She noticed the scroll in his hand; it looked like an official document. Sasuke with the magical powers of emo venom followed her train of thought.

"I found this." With that he handed her the scroll.

The Hokage slowly opened the scroll before she started to read it. Leaving Sasuke waiting with some reluctance, while he wanted to summarize the scroll for her, he was willing to wait for her reaction. Thirty minutes later he was rewarded with her reaction.

"WHAT!!"

Sasuke smiled slightly, and then decided to add something to her reaction. "I have already sent a copy to the sand." Wide almost horrified eyes stared at the Uchiha.

"WHAT!!" came her reply.

Sasuke only smiled, feeling for once quite pleased with himself. "Gaara is going to marry someone from the leaf, he even chose her." he reminded with a smile.

The Hokage stared at him, she hadn't expected this. "Sakura!!" the Hokage screeched. "Gaara chose to wed Sakura!!"

Sasuke nodded still smiling. "Love is beautiful." He reminded with a bright smile.

"But..He came here for Hinata..not Sakura ..how…" The Hokage asked.

Sasuke shrugged slightly.

……

Shino flinched slightly, he had that feeling again. Something was being found out and he was not there to hide it away from prying eyes. Kiba and Akamaru were still talking, he was not pleased.

"Bark." Came the reply once again.

"I know that's why I asked!" Kiba repeated.

"Bark."

"He's the difficult one!!"

Shino sighed; he would simply go on by himself.

………

One of the council members from the sand noticed something, there was a bird sitting on the table with a scroll tied on its feet with neon pink string. With much curiosity the council member walked over to the bird and carefully untied the string. From the seal it was from the leaf, whatever it was he didn't know.

While the bird stood there, the council member began to process of reading the scroll. As he read he noticed something, Gaara had finally chosen a wife from the leaf. With a sigh the council member realized the meaning behind Gaara's actions. Before he was wed he wanted to get that girl out of his system.

"Oh how noble." The council member cried, before he started his rush to Gaara's quarters. To congratulate him, and hopefully help incase the girl thought this not how it was supposed to happen.

…………

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling, especially when Sakura was called in.

"I'M WHAT!!" was the shrill question Sakura asked.

"You're marrying Gaara." Sasuke repeated a little too happily.

"WHAT!!" Sakura screeched again.

"You're marrying Gaara." Sasuke repeated. "Congratulations!!"

Sakura opened her mouth and then shut it, looking much like fish that was cursing out the idiot that was tapping the glass.

The Hokage was staring at Sakura with wide eyes. Sure her student had some dealings with Gaara, but she had been under the impression that it was Hinata that Gaara was attempting to wed.

"Look even the Hokage signed off on it! Gaara chose you, out of all the girls, he chose you." Sasuke reminded her. "To him you're special."

Sakura simple stared; this was not what she wanted.

"Tomorrow you will go to the sand, and we will discuss when Gaara wants the wedding to take place." The Hokage stated with defeat, there was no way out of this, if this was what Gaara wanted then it was what he was going to get.

………

"GAARA-SAMA!!" the council member screamed as he entered the room. "Congratulations on your choice of bride!!"

Gaara and Hinata's eyes widened, wife, had they missed something. "Wife?" Gaara inquired.

"Yes. You selected the Hokage's apprentice as your future bride." The council member reminded.

Hinata blinked, the Hokage's apprentice was Sakura. Gaara had chosen Sakura to be his wife, at that Hinata's inner voice exploded with a reaction that horrified Gaara and shocked the council member.

"YAHOO!!"


	22. Sasuke's Logic

Chapter 22: Sasuke's Logic

………

There was once a boy who came across a rather important scroll or document. He was not a regular boy by any means, he had seen too much in his short span of life. This is a story about the boy's actions after he found the scroll, not the life he lived before it.

This scroll that he had found was a marriage contract, originally between Gaara of the Sand and Hinata Hyuga of the Leaf. It was a choice he had not expected but it was not the choice he had wanted either. The chosen bride for Gaara was to live their remaining days in the sand, which meant never setting foot into the leaf again, at least hopefully.

With that in mind, Sasuke decided to change a few minor details in the contract. He sincerely doubted anyone would notice.

Then he realized there was a slight problem, he hadn't seen Gaara write. So he couldn't copy the signatures and the information, he was at another loss. But he was one that would not be deterred. Instead he settled on something that many others use when in a strange predicament, he went to Kinko's.

**Present Time**

Even amid the confusion Sasuke could not help but smile. Staring at the copier with his blood limit on had been worth all the pain.

"I can't marry Gaara!" Sakura screamed.

She was still unable to understand how this had happened. She was positive that Gaara wanted Hinata, he stalked Hinata, he had kidnapped Hinata and he had his Anbu perform that play once for her. She couldn't remember what the play was about but she could tell it was probably traumatic for the Hyuga.

She looked at the smiling Sasuke. She had wanted to end up with him, not Gaara. She looked back at her mentor who seemed as shocked as her.

"He gave up on Hinata and chose you." Sasuke concluded.

The Hokage and Sakura simply stared at him.

……

There was once a girl who was the obsession of a boy named Gaara. She didn't know why she was his obsession, or how to end being his obsession. She did know that he terrified her. He would occasionally send her what she assumed was poetry and long love letters detailing what he had planned for her. She was not pleased, in fact she had many hours of paranoia and anxiety attacks.

Now she was feeling all that terror being lifted once the council member informed Gaara that Sakura was to be his new bride. She had this feeling of freedom, it was beautiful. So she did the only thing her feeling wanted to do, she wanted to congratulate Gaara on his wonderful choice. So she did by hugging him.

Gaara's eyes went wide, she was hugging him willingly. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him. He had wondered how this would feel; he had doubted he would ever know this feeling. He wrapped his arms around her, glaring at the surprised council member.

"Show me that scroll." Gaara demanded.

The council member nodded, as he handed the scroll to Gaara. With some hesitation Gaara removed one hand from Hinata to reach for that scroll. If the council member was lying, Gaara was going to enjoying torturing him, before finally killing him. As his sand unrolled the scroll for him, his eyes narrowed.

There in his handwriting was the name Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno his chosen bride. This was not the name he had written.

"I did not write that name." Gaara stated coldly. Hinata's arms loosened around Gaara in order for her to pull away slightly to look at him.

"What?" she questioned surprised.

"I wrote your name not hers." He informed Hinata, his eyes looking at the council member. "I demand an explanation."

The council member nodded and headed off in a hurry.

Hinata looked at Gaara curiously, while she had known that it was in fact her name on the scroll, she had no idea as to who had provided the miracle.

Gaara started at Hinata before standing and disappearing in a swirl of sand.

………….

Naruto walked slowly, purposely dragging his feet. He had failed in his mission, he was supposed to talk to Hinata and apologize for the wrongs he committed against her. Instead he had upset Gaara and given her more reason to hate him. He crossed his arms against his chest as his eyes narrowed in thought.

There had to be a way to make it up to her. Maybe when he became Hokage he would be able to and right now he should simply focus on that and ramen, and of course Sakura. Who was no longer his girlfriend. He hung his head in defeat; with the risk of jinxing himself he asked that fateful question.

"How can this get any worse?" he questioned.

There was a cool breeze that Naruto determined was his answer until, a voice spoke in a clear monotone voice.

"Why are you here?" that voice demanded.

Naruto's unnarrowed as he turned around to face the voice.

"Shino!?" Naruto asked.

Shino simply stared at the blond, he was unsure as how to approach this. It was not a good sign that Naruto was here too.

"I asked you a question; it is rude not to answer." Shino stated annoyed.

"I...was here to congratulate Hinata and Gaara!" Naruto answered in mock cheerfulness. Shino only raised an eyebrow. "Ha-ha…." Naruto was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Why are you here?"

"Kiba and I are here to collect our teammate." Shino answered.

Naruto blinked before glancing around, he didn't see Kiba anywhere. That sent a little shiver down his back. "You killed Kiba didn't you?" Naruto asked in shock.

Shino didn't answer, choosing now to walk away from the blond. He had a teammate to save.

……

Kiba glared as he followed after Akamaru.

Shino had decided to off without them, that bastard. Hopefully Gaara was beating that crap out of Shino.

"I hate him." Kiba informed Akamaru.

Akamaru knew by now to ignore Kiba whenever he was ranting, it made life easier. Shino was probably already in the sand, which meant they were about thirty to forty minutes behind him. While there was no need to worry about Shino's safety, there was a good reason to suspect that Kiba's safety was to be Akamaru's priority. Since it was not Shino's, Akamaru sighed, Hinata was probably crying by now.

…….

Hinata laid down on the bed.

She was glad that she was no longer going to marry Gaara, but she was also curious and guilt. Sakura was now to be Gaara's wife. The girl that Naruto loved was to wed Gaara, the same Gaara that Naruto had given some hope to about Hinata's feeling towards him.

She pouted; she didn't enjoy it when life became overly complicated.

It was nice that the bed was comfortable.

"You are not hurt." Hinata blinked, she knew that voice. She sat up quickly.

"Shino-kun!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed.

Shino was not used to having someone one so overjoyed to see him. He smiled slightly as she hugged him, she was safe.

"Where is Gaara?" he asked her.

Hinata smiled, "he's trying to figure out what went wrong with the marriage contract." Shino raised an eyebrow. "Sakura is to wed Gaara." she answered.

"I see." Shino replied in confusion. "Let us leave then."

……

All the council members had been called into a meeting by Gaara; his siblings included who had really wanted to know what the hell was happening when Gaara informed them of the contents in the scroll.

"You gave up on Hinata, finally!" Temari had exclaimed.

"That's weird."Kankuro had replied confused.

The council was pleased that the sand and leaf were in agreement, even though Gaara was displeased with his own choice, it was something that no one was going to chance. This caused Gaara to be annoyed, and displeased when the council informed him that until he needed to end his affair with the Hyuga. It was better for the political matters, that affair would never be a quiet one.

Gaara had glared, it would be easy to threaten all those on the council, but unfortunately he was the Kazekage of the sand, the damn sand was his priority.

With much annoyance and reluctance he agreed. Though selfishly he was more determined to win Hinata over before the wedding date, which as the Hokage deemed was to be two months after the scroll was returned to her. Gaara glanced out the window; his Anbu though under orders not to kill Kiba, Akamaru and the bastard Hinata was with currently was to report their sightings and monitor not stop their actions.

Hinata was leaving the sand with Shino.

Gaara closed his eyes, she had hugged him. That was a good sign that she had some affection for him, perhaps dormant but it was there.

…….

"We have to honor the contract." The Hokage answered. Sakura stared at her with wide eyes while Sasuke merely smiled. "You have one month to prepare and say your goodbyes, the second month you will make preparations for the wedding held here, before you leave to the sand."

"But.." Sakura stared.

"This contract cannot be broken, both the Kazekage and I have signed it with our seals, breaking this contract will result in war." She stated calmly.

Sakura frowned and nodded looked at Sasuke form the corner of her eyes. To her she believed that Sasuke was simply acting pleased for her that was why he was acting strange. In reality he was probably realizing his dormant feelings for her.

"Then I agree." Sakura answered softly. She looked up at her mentor with eyes filled with determination. "I will marry Gaara."


	23. Chapter 23

Fan Girls and Soda Pop

Chapter 23: The Plan

……………………

"What!"

Tsunade only stared at the blond haired boy that stared at her with horror. She shouldn't have told Naruto until Sakura was gone, but for some strange lack in judgment she did.

"How can Gaara marry Sakura-Chan!!? He wanted to marry Hinata!"

Tsunade only frowned. "Gaara chose her to be his wife, and I signed off on it."

Naruto let out a strange noise, before he ran out of the room, going to the one person that found the scroll. Tsunade merely frowned; she needed a vacation after this.

…..

"Gaara's going to marry Sakura?" Kiba asked as his teammates walked with him. "How the hell did that happen? I mean come on we never get this fucking lucky. It's like we have a lucky angel or something."

Shino and Hinata merely stared at him, before Hinata turned to look at Shino.

"How did they even find that scroll?" she asked.

"We did hide it in a secure place." He answered back.

"Where?" Kiba asked now curious, "was it where Shino's heart once was, before he joined the ranks of the asshole undead."

Both Hinata and Shino simply stared at him, well Shino actually glared with hatred.

"The Uchiha compound, in some dresser or something…" Shino answered. Hinata nodded placing her hands in her pocket.

"So then someone found it, but it wasn't Sakura's name on the scroll." Hinata replied as shino nodded.

"Then whose name was on it…" at Hinata's and Shino's expressions Kiba understood. "Oh...then we have to thank whoever our miracle angel is."

Hinata and Shino looked at each other, there was only one person who would go that deep into the Uchiha compound, and have any motive to remove an annoyance.

"Sasuke." Shino answered.

Hinata only nodded, that sounded about right.

…..

"Sasuke!!!"

The Uchiha looked up from his cereal; there was someone he didn't want to talk to on the other side of the door.

"SASUKE!!"

The Uchiha poured himself some orange juice and patiently waited, he would never open that door.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!"

"I'm not home." Sasuke answered, "Not home at all."

Outside Naruto was thinking that there had to be something wrong, there was no way that Gaara would choose Sakura. It was impossible, Naruto let out a sigh, there had be something else.

"Sakura's gonna marry Gaara!" Naruto screamed at that door. "We can't let this happen!"

While Naruto screamed, Sasuke simply left the kitchen to watch some TV.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled as he hit his hand against the door.

…..

"You think anyone will know that someone rewrote the scroll?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"Why would anyone believe this scroll to be false?" Shino responded, soon to be pleased when they were no longer anywhere near the sand.

"Well, Gaara knows what he wrote." Kiba reminded, as Akamaru agreed.

Wind picked up for a moment as the four of them stood there, Hinata looked at Shino waiting for him to come up with a plan of some type, Kiba and Akamaru looked around the area.

"This could bite us in our asses...like how Akamaru bit shino's ass." Kiba asked, "We gotta find Sasuke, and then figure out what the hell to do from there."

"It's kind of mean to lie." Hinata reminded, her teammates looked at her.

"Yeah, Gaara's going to marry Sakura...that's not nice to anyone." Kiba added as he attempted to lighten the mood.

Shino placed his hands in his pocket, this could either be good will or disaster waiting for them, and he disliked not knowing what to do next.

…

Gaara stared at the scroll, as he read and reread the scroll over and over again. This was not what he had remembered, he was certain that another's name had been there beside his signature.

He looked at his siblings and the one council member that had not been fast enough to escape Gaara's wrath.

"This document is official." The council member stated. "It contains the signatures of both the Hokage and the Kazekage, it is binding."

"Signatures can be faked." Temari added when her brother's sand swirled slightly. "Maybe it would be best to redo this...Incase..."

…

All of team 8 turned to look in the direction of the sand. All four feeling a sense of fear.

….

Gaara looked at her, "you're the Kazekage, if it's not what you wrote then change it..." his nonexistent eyebrow rose, at her suggestion.

"Girls do like power." Gaara added.

The council man stared at him, for a moment before Temari spoke.

"Tell the Hokeage that Gaara doesn't trust this document, he'll be in the leaf to rewrite the arrangement."

The council man nodded, he would write this letter out. "Is there anything else?"

"Bring Hinata here."

The council man nodded, as he looked at the two siblings that didn't seem to love that idea. Once Gaara was gone, his siblings looked at each other.

"I'll go get Hinata; you can deal with her teammates." Temari started.

"No, you deal with her teammates and I'll get Hinata." Kankuro amended.

The two glared at each other for a moment, before concluding to use the age old tradition of decision making, rock-paper-scissors.

….

"Did you sense that?" Hinata asked as she hugged herself. Shino placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The worst has to pass..." he reminded her.

"You know what I do when I'm scared." Kiba started only to stop when both teammates glared at him with annoyance. "I shut up and sing in my head."

…

Sasuke was glaring at the TV, something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones, he needed to do something but he was unsure as to what. He simply knew that something bad was going to happen, something that would ruin his plan.

…..

Sakura sat on her bed, simply wondering.

She had always believed that one day she would marry Sasuke. Only that day was now obviously never going to happen. Instead in one month she was to be off to sand to learn how to adjust to her new husband and life.

She shivered as she suppressed a sob, this wasn't what she wanted. Yet she had agreed to it, because it was something that she could never escape from. This decision was final.

"Sakura-Chan!!"

The pink haired ninja's head snapped up to look at her window. There using charka to keep his grip was Naruto.

"Naruto?"

He smiled at her, still clinging to the window.

"Can you let me in?" Naruto asked, she nodded and walked slowly over to the window. Naruto smiled as she opened the window, she with much practice smiled one of her own, even if she didn't feel like smiling. "How you doing?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand this...why...why is my name on that scroll?" she asked one of the few people that knew the red haired psychotic she was to marry.

"I don't know, but I can talk to Gaara, maybe get him and Hinata back together again." Naruto offered her.

Sakura looked at him, pleading that he did just that. "I don't want to marry Gaara..." she whispered as tears started to fall. "I don't."

Driven by the instinct to comfort a teammate and many romantic moments that he himself had imagined, the blond nin hugged her.

He would admit that he liked this, she was hugging him. Crying, but she was hugging him.

Maybe, Gaara had done this to prove a point, that having Naruto interfere between him and Hinata would result in Gaara interfering with Naruto's special someone. Then again, that would give Hinata a chance to run the hell away.

That might have been what happened when he had stopped by to apologize, Hinata had attempted to leave and Gaara had done something. That was why Gaara looked so angry when Naruto arrived, and why Hinata was "asleep" in Gaara's arms.

….

It was Akamaru who noticed it first, the strange gusts of wind that grew stronger the closer they reached to him and his pups. He looked at them, the oldest pup was thinking as he cleaned his glasses. His middle pup was humming some song that Akamaru never cared for and his little baby pup was looking between the older pups.

Though he couldn't deny it there was a certain smell to the wind, it was faint, almost as if someone was attempting to mask it. he growled slightly, sending out a warning to whoever it was, he didn't want this thing near his pups, especially not now, they were vulnerable again.

Kiba blinked, Akamaru was growling at something. It drew all their attentions to the direction that Akamaru was facing.

"What is that...?" Hinata asked, as she moved behind the more intimidating teammate. The wind was picking up; it was faster now, picking up sand that seemed intent on stinging and blinding them.

"It's not a natural wind, someone must be behind it." Shino announced as he turned his body slightly, allowing her more cover behind him.

"Yeah, but the only one we know who can use wind and sand is attacks is Gaara and his psychotic sister!" Kiba yelled to Shino.

"But Gaara granted us safe passage." Hinata reminded her voice was muffled by Shino's jacket.

"Yeah and he never changes his mind." Kiba reminded, bring his sleeve up to protect his eyes as he kneeled beside Akamaru using his body as a shield against the bizarre sand storm.

"He did change his mind." A voice on the wind announced. "We bring Hinata back and send you two home, or you two can come with us."

Kiba and Akamaru heard it first, there was a clacking of some kind, like wood being moved and hit together in a rapid movement. Then it happened something exploded out of the sand behind them.

Shino moved as fast as he could while pushing her behind him, it was like a horror movie, he saw the monster but he was powerless against it. Kiba and Akamaru let out a yell when wooden limbs wrapped around them, lifting them in the air. Shino attempted to cut the strings with his bugs, but the hindrance of his teammate that clung to him, and the worry of her safety seemed to cut his effectiveness in half.

Then he felt it, the hands that clung to his jacket were ripped off, he turned, seeing her in the same predicament as Kiba. "Shino-kun!" she yelled as she struggled against the puppet, unlike Kiba and Akamaru's captor, she was being moved towards the source of the wind.

"Shino, what the hell you waiting for, use those damn charka bugs and cut the fucking strings!!" Kiba screamed as the puppet captor shook him.

Shino looked at his vulgar teammate before setting himself to the task; his bugs would search for the strings and the puppet master. He reminded himself that they would be safe, this wasn't an attack to kill them, simply a kidnap and a reminder of who the stronger party was.

Hinata was stills struggling, she needed to activate her blood limit but her fear, the wind, the sand and the movement of her puppet captor seemed to be preventing that. She closed her eyes and the wind seemed to be now directed at her face. It wasn't as strong as the ones that had been striking them earlier, she should have been grateful for that.

"I can't activate my Byakugan!" Hinata yelled.

"Shino this is getting really fucking annoying!!" Kiba yelled as he attempted to at least cause some damage to the puppet. "The sand is getting in my mouth!!"

…

Temari waited for her brother's puppet to fully pull her younger brothers obsession to her. There was no doubt this was going to be an easy fight, but it was still annoying. The blond sand nin smiled as Hinata was pulled out and dropped quite rudely at her feet.

"Now let's try this again, you come with me and Kankuro and I will leave your teammates alone." Temari offered once more, the smaller girl nodded slightly.

"y-you promise..." she whispered.

"To the best of my ability." The female sand nin promised.

….

"AHH gravity!!" Kiba yelled when he was released and dropped to the floor. The sand was not a cushion to his fall. "My ass...I think I broke my ass!"

Shino blinked in confusion, his bugs had rushed back to him when the puppets suddenly dove into the sand. The puppet master was further away then they had anticipated. Shino turned to look in the direction Hinata had been, the wind had died down and the puppets disappeared into the sand.

"Hinata are you..." shino stopped talking; this caused Kiba to turn too. There was no Hinata, just empty desert.

…..

She was going to have bruises; she looked at Gaara's sister who seemed to have no problem dragging her to her brother's office.

"Can I at least know why?" she asked timidly.

"Gaara thinks the scrolls a fake, so you two are going to write a new one." Temari answered, as she effortlessly dragged Hinata.

Hinata swallowed, this was not looking good. Soon Temari stopped and pushed Hinata into the room, before leaving in a hurry.

She turned around, to see Temari's rapidly vanishing form. It was a ruse to stop herself from seeing the other person in the room with her. Though it seemed ineffective when she heard him walking towards her. She turned slowly to see the red head staring at her with suspicion.

"It was a fake."

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she brought her hands up in a proactive gesture.

"A very professionally done fake."

He walked closer to her, knowing she was attempting to keep herself from backing down.

"Shino's idea, but someone else forged it."

She shook her head slightly, "N-No...That's not..." she stopped when he was almost pressed against her, she wanted to back up but that wouldn't save her. Sand was moving around her, she nearly screamed when it violently struck the wall behind her.

"Liar."

More sand struck the wall behind her; she closed her eyes as she shook her head. "We didn't do anything to it..." the next wave of sand hit the wall harder; she knew it had left a deep indent. More waves hit the wall, leaving her shaking before him, hugging herself with her eyes shut as she fought the urge to cry out.

"Gaara..." the voice cut through his anger as he turned to see his brother escorting the council man, who was slightly shaking before him.

"The document…Y-y-you wanted me to draft it now." the council man asked.

Gaara stared at him for a minute before grabbing Hinata and dragging her by the arm to the desk. Kankuro remained in the doorway, as he nudged the council to follow Gaara to the desk.

The council man approached the desk, where Gaara now sat with the Hyuga that seemed to be tied to the chair with ropes of sand.

"begin." He announced coldly.

The council man placed the blank scroll on the table before them as he started to write the marriage contract.


End file.
